The Coming of Meersha
by BabyFireWolf4tlk
Summary: This is a story following the life of a lioness before her time in the royal pride under Mufasa's reign, and how she came to be in it. Cubhood, adolescence and adulthood all revealed. Finished this a few years ago, but finally descided to put the rest.
1. Part I: The Cub: New Ones

The Coming of Meersha

By Baby Fire Wolf

_This is the tale of one lioness. Just one, who brought forth a greater part in the royal pride. An anecdote, taking place under King Ahadi's reign, but joined in the royal pride beneath the Kingdom ruled by Mufasa._

Part I: The cub

OK, so there's a King named Mufasa. He has a son called Simba who is the cub of a lioness named Sarabi. But later, Simba becomes a mate with a lioness named Nala, who had grown up in the same pride...Now, either they're half brother and sister, or cousins...so, whatever...But where did all the other lionesses in the royal pride come from? They couldn't all have been results of inbreeding...could they? Anyway, this is a story I wrote about just one lioness who had joined the royal pride. Each lioness should have a story of her own about how she came to be in the Pride Rock Pride, but this is only one.

In my fan-fictions, I try to make them, "Lion Kingy"...you know, PG rated, in a way. Alas I cannot get past the dying of generations, (old age, murders even, etc.) and other things such as hunting, eating, mating, and more. But I try to be light in all the fan-fictions that carry on each generation (for example, TLK V or TLK IX). It's the other short stories on the side that I find I can use more of the "non Lion Kingy" ways. What I'm trying to say is, for this story, as well as any other side stories, there might be strong use of language or violent acts, ya know, stuff like that.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**_Note: _**The characters Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Rafiki, Scar, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Ed, Bonzai, Shenzi, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka and Vitani have been created by Disney. The characters Meersha, Kasha, Banjija, Kinara, Ashuma, Bayna, Lusala, Pashi, Chusuka, Toga, Tambi, Shashi, Dashu, Kuda, Tanda, Helalu, Gatu, Tokto, Shap, Daba, Naynana, Bondu, Kiku, Chaska, Gali, Unaro, Natira, Ahadgna, Yawnda, Gonra, Bahashi, Ignu, Chioke, Kumba, Uhawku, Hawkna, Kikaru, Zarazu, Izegbe and Rombu have been created by me and are not allowed to be used without my permission. I appolgize if any are the same in other fan-fictions, so email me, or I can do nothing about it. Any comments, then email me as well.

**_Warning:_ **You obviously won't get this if you haven seen Disney's _The Lion King_, (you should also watch _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride _and _The Lion King 1 1/2 (_A.K.A _III_).

_**My Characters**_

Meersha (Daughter of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-sister of Kasha, Banjija, half-sister -younger- of Chusuka)

Banjija (Son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Kasha and Meersha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka)

Kasha (Son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Banjija and Kasha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka)

Kinara (Lioness of White-Feather Pride, mother of Meersha, Kasha, Banjija and Chusuka)

Ashuma (Leader of the White-Feather Pride)

Bayna (Lioness of White-Feather Pride, mother of Lusala and Pashi)

Lusala (Daughter of Bayna and Ashuma, sister of Pashi)

Pashi (Daughter of Bayna and Ashuma, sister of Lusala)

Chusuka (Lioness of White-Feather Pride, daughter of Kinara and Tambi, sister -elder- of Kasha, Banjija and Meersha, mother of Toga)

Toga (Son of Chusuka and Ashuma)

Dashu (Once leader of White-Feather Pride, father of Kinara)

Tambi (Once leader of White-Feather Pride, father of Chusuka)

Shashi (Lioness-shaman of White-Feather Pride)

Kuda (Lioness of White-Feather Pride)

Tanda (Lioness of White-Feather Pride)

Helalu (Lioness of White-Feather Pride)

Gatu (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Tokto (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Shap (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Daba (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Naynana (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Bondu (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Kiku (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Chaska (Rogue lion)

Part I:

The Cub 

I

New Ones

_T_he sun was shining high as a lioness poked her head carefully out of a den in the swaying, yellow savannah. Her pink nose twitched as she sniffed the dry air and her ears kept perked. For a few minutes, she examined the enviornment, before climbing out and padding quietly around. She sniffed the ground and the crisp blades of the long grass, feeling more confident at the fresh scent of near territory marking. The lioness continued to examine the surrounding land before coming back and looking inside the den once more, smiling down at three little fur balls of gold. They looked hopefull at her but she shook her head and replied warmly to their questioning expressions, "Not yet, my loves." The litter mewed in protest, but she hissed once, and they all fell silent. She turned back around and headed straight for the middle of the territory. Atop a near hill sat a great lion, his gold/red mane swaying freely in the wind. She climbed the Great Knoll - it was called just that - and quickly and nuzzled her mate.

"Are they out? Is it time?" asked the lion eagerly, turning his giant head to look at the lioness.

She shook her head and exclaimed gently, "Have patience, Ashuma. They have yet to come." and she purred.

He nodded. "I've gone through this before..." Ashuma heaved an anxious sigh. "And every time I feel they should come too soon, Kinara."

"It's all right. A good father should be like that." she exclaimed with a grin.

Before long, another lioness turned up, leading but two small lions behind her. Ashuma jumped up and cried, "The first ones out!"

At this abrupt shout, the lioness crouched protectively in front of her young ones, hissing out and growling warningly, fur bristling. The leader shook his mane, and couldn't help a chill snake up his spine and the fur on his back stand slightly. He growled an apology and waited. The slim lioness of pale yellow soon accepted, and he walked slowly over to her and the other two, down the giant hill and on flat land once more. Kinara watched her leader go to the other mate and greet her with a warm, grumbling roar before picking up the scent of the cubs. He sniffed them both and licked each one, finding out they were each female. Proudly he stood over his offspring.

The lioness laid down and began to groom both, just as a third female came up from a near hill, one small cub in her mouth and four others toddling near her, nervously. Ashuma - taking more caution for his first impression - carefully padded over and greeted them all into the world.

"He does that all the time," the first lioness said annoyed, as Kinara came over to her and her cubs.

"He is just anxious each time." she exclaimed, with a chuckle.

"Ashuma has done it two times...this is the third now. He does it each time to _me_."

"And each time_ you're _the first one out, Bayna."

Bayna shrugged, after grooming her second cub and asked, "Where are yours? Waiting for the last moment again, I see."

"As always," Kinara said, with a grin. "Actually," she then whispered, leaning down to Bayna's ear as it twitched. "If this is Ashuma's last time in bearing cubs here, then we must take extra procaution."

Indeed Ashuma had been leader of this pride for a few years now, and this was the third time he gave cubs to his mates. He was almost over his prime and zenith, but he still remained buff and strong, looking somewhat like a cross between Mufasa and Simba. Bayna nodded, watching her little ones play as they tumbled over each other, mewing and meowing.

"They're beautiful, Bayn. What do you call them?" asked Kinara.

"I call this one," she nosed the first who came over to suckle. "Lusala. And the other, Pashi."

Kinara nodded.

"What of yours, Kinara? What have you named them?"

"The first two were males. I named them Kasha and Banjija. The last was female, and because these litters are probably Ashuma's last, as he is getting old, I will let her father name her."

Pashi soon joined her sister as her mother nodded.

"When do you think you shall take them out?" Bayna then questioned, curiously.

Kinara shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably within a couple suns. But look around you, lioness! More than half the pride's mothers have not yet let their cubs out."

Bayna sighed. "Yup. I'm just an early one. Almost as excited as Ashuma."

"And why shouldn't you be?"

Bayna smiled.

For the rest of the day, more cubs popped their heads out of the dens for the first time. Another sun and the rest were out. All except Kinara's cubs.


	2. Meersha's Name

II

Meersha's Name

_O_n the third sun, Kinara found herself near the Great Knoll, where many lionesses watched their little ones play and bask out in the sun.

"Cub?" a small voice said as she looked down to find a cub in front of her. It was Pashi.

"No, not yet," Kinara answered, smiling. She looked up at Bayna then, who was grooming Lusala upon a flat rock.

"Kinara, for Heaven's sake, the whole White-Feather Pride has let their little ones outside." Bayna exclaimed. "When are you to let yours out?"

Kinara sighed, then nodded and said, "OK, OK. I guess you're right. I'll go get them."

"Good, 'cause my little ones are anxious to play with yours." She chuckled as Kinara trotted off.

After turning right, on the other side of the hill, Kinara stopped in front of a silghtly smaller and darker lioness, though her face resembled something of Kinara. "Chusuka!" she cried in delight.

"Mother," the one called Chusuka purred, and they nuzzled. "I'd like you to meet Toga."

Kinara leaned down to sniff a tiny, brown lion cub who sat at his mother's front paws. He shied back, though.

"Toga, this is your grandmother, Kinara." Chusuka told her little one.

"Well, Toga, nice meeting you." Kinara said. "Would you like to meet your aunt and uncles?"

"Mother, I'm sorry. But Toga was just going to get his bath and then nurse."

Kinara quickly exclaimed, "No need to be sorry, my daughter! A cub needs what he needs."

"But don't let me miss my brothers and sis," Kinara's oldest daughter added with a wink.

Her mother nodded before continuing to the northwest. "Ashuma," she said as she passed the leader. "Come. Follow me."

For a while, the lioness and lion traveled out near the borders of the large territory. Only a half hour later they came to a small den, surrounded by rocks.

"Ashuma," Kinara stated as she sat down in front of it, staring at her mate. "There is something special about this litter. Please, I'd like you to name the female."

Ashuma blinked in surprise and tilted his head slightly, like a cub. "What is it? Why would I do that and not you?"

"Because I already named my sons."

After a moment's hesitation, Ashuma asked, "Kinara, what is it?"

"Huh?"

"Are you all right? Is there something you want to tell me?" She shook her head, which just made the lion growl, "Kin, tell me. As mate and leader, we must have honosty between each other. Now spill it."

Kinara sighed heavily. "Ashuma," she whispered, gravely. "I was the last in the White-Feather Pride to give birth, and in the last litter born, the female was the last who came out into the world. Now I find this special."

"How so?"

"Because, Ashuma...my leader...I fear that she will be your last cub...ever..."

Ashuma blinked and couldn't help his head from tilting once more, before he straightened up and chuckled. "I'm strong as steal!" And his claws extended as he churned the dirt with them. "Is that it, Kinara?" She nodded as he went on. "I shall name your cub, yet I see no reason for it. You're the mother, it is the law in our pride for the mother to name the cubs unless she is dead or if there is some special or important reason for it. I really think you are overreacting, though. But if you see it as this important..." and he bowed.

Kinara forced a weak smile on her face before stepping aside, letting Ashuma crawl into the den. He nuzzled the three, picking up the scents of them all.

"All right," he said, looking down at the middle fur ball, who stared back up at him with baby blue eyes. He chuckled, before continuing. "I shall call you...Meersha." and with no further thought, he licked the single female.

Ashuma climbed right back out and turned to Kinara. "The law has been broken." he stated.

She shook her head. "No...Like I said, this was important to me..."

He blinked, then nodded and Kinara crawled into the small dirt cave, only to come back out with a mouthfull of two cubs. Ashuma reached in with a giant paw and carefully pulled out the last, fragile lion.

"Mama!" it called in fright, scrambling from his father's claws and toddling after Kinara.

Ashuma didn't mind the fright in his son, but he carefully trailed behind, keeping an eye on the family.

"Who is this young one, Kinara?" he asked, watching the one toddle in front of him.

Kinara rolled her brown eyes as she sat her two down and looked at the one behind her. "That's Banjija. The other male is Kasha."

Suddenly, the lion leapt to her, knocking Banjija over as he passed him, and he began to nuzzle Kinara, which took her by surprise. "They are beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Kinara soon returned his words with a warm expression, and they licked each other...

An abrupt roar shot out from the distance. Quickly, Ashuma ran out toward the center of the territory where the pride was bound to be. Kinara stayed behind to hustle her cubs back into the den once more.

"Aw, Mama," cried Banjija. "We go outside-side?"

"No. Back inside. All of you." she ordered, nosing them into the den. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

With that, she ran off in the direction Ashuma had gone.


	3. Lions

III

Lions

_B_efore long, Kinara found herself with the other lionesses, who watched in horror as two younger males approached their leader.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our lands?" growled Ashuma, taking guard of his lionesses.

The pride seemed cubless, as all the young ones had been put back into their dens just moments ago.

One lion, who's head and body shape were the same as Kovu, stalked forward, heavy muscles moving beneath his wheat colored coat as his gray-brown mane waved in the mocking breeze. "We have come to _take_ these lands." he answered with a crude voice.

"Over my dead body!" Ashuma blurted, outraged as his fur prickled and claws unsheathed themselves.

"Exactly." the darker of the two quickly replied. A smirk had grown on his wicked face, which showed itself on what would seem Scar's cranium.

With another roar, Ashuma dashed aside as the pair thrust themselves through the atmosphere at him. Hastily raising a giant paw, Ashuma smacked it down on the buffer of the two. The rogue's pained snarl was blanketed over by the hisses and growls of the encouraging lionesses.

"Mother," said someone from Kinara's right as she sat down. "What's happening?"

"They're rogue lions, Chusuka," exclaimed Kinara gently, yet her desperate eyes did not ditattach themselves from the quarrel. "They've come to take control of the pride."

"Why can't we do something to help?" the younger lioness snapped with a strained voice.

"It's not that easy, my daughter. It's the way of life. It's nature's law. We _must_ let only the leading male fight the attempting rogue or rogues."

"But it's so awful!"

Kinara quickly nuzzled Chusuka, putting a paw around her in comfort.

The fight carried on; loose chunks of grass and dirt flew out everywhere as the lions tackled each other. Blood was lightly shed, and struggling roars filled the air, like the exact music used from the wilderness when there was a brawl.

Kinara squinted, attempting to hold her tears as she let her claws gently kneed the ground. It was hard enough not to leap out and help her mate as she felt her stomach tighten into a knot. The rest of the pride snarled out for their leader, raising their forepaws to sweep the air.

Finally, Ashuma gave one last roar before jumping on one of their backs and briefly burying his teeth into the skin, only to rip out skin and blood, along with a part of the lion's mane. A cry of agony escaped the stranger's saliva and blood crusted lips, and the two rouges were sent off running with Ashuma on their tails.

Kinara heaved a sigh of relief as the White-Feather Pride roared and cheered out. For now, experience triumphed over youth, though none of the lionesses could put this memory aside...What if it happened tomorrow, when Ashuma was even older? Or the next day?

"He did it!" one lioness suddenly cried in joy. "He beat them!"

"I knew he could," someone else exclaimed with a grin.

"They're gone, Mother," Chusuka said, smiling.

"Yes. But they'll come back." Kinara replied with an inward nod as she looked strongly, but hurt, at her daughter.

"Huh?"

"They'll come back. And eventually they'll conquer him...and we'll be theirs."

Chusuka blinked in astonishment, before she hissed, "Mother! How dare you? Don't say that!"

Kinara flinched, her own words slowly weakening her soul, as well as the outrage in her daughter's tone. "Chusuka...it always happens."

"No!"

"It happened with your father."

"What?" Chusuka whispered in shock.

"Your father was Tambi. You were the last of Tambi's, just as your new sister Meersha, was the last of Ashuma's...Your father was chased off by a younger lion...by Ashuma...and Ashuma himself will be in the near future."

"You're lying! My father wasn't Tambi! He was..." Chusuka trailed off, and her eyes widened.

"Trust me. Tambi was your father."

"This can't be," the younger lioness suddenly sobbed, only to bury her face into Kinara's fur.

"Why is this such a shock, Chusuka?" uttered her mother, but Chusuka did not answer.

Before long, one older lioness leapt atop the great knoll and roared out, "We must set up a nersery for our little ones...else I fear for them. Those rogues...they will return some sun. We want to be ready."

The pride murmered to each other in agreement, and the lionesses began to seperate, scrambling off to check on their cubs.

"Chusuka," Kinara then whispered. "You might not like it. None of us do, but it is the way of life. It is a good thing. Otherwise there could be inbreeding."

Chusuka's nod surprised Kinara, though, and her daughter stood, wiping away one of her own tears with a forepaw. "Does that mean Ashuma has to leave?"

"Some day..."

Just then, Ashuma turned up.

"Chusuka, go. Check on little Toga." Kinara ordered, and again, her daughter nodded before taking off to the east. "Ashuma, are you OK?" she then queried with concern, turning to her mate.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Those jerks didn't stand a chance!" he answered, proudly. "I told ya, I'm strong as steal."

"Ashuma, go to Shashi and get some medicine for those wounds," she adviced, wearily gazing at the many bruises, cuts and blood splots which decorated his warn body.

"How are the cubs?" he quickly asked.

"Fine." was all the lioness could muster, before taking off to the west to ensure her answer.

"Mama," said someone later on, and Kinara crawled into the den, laying down and letting her body curl around her cubs.

"Yes, Kasha?"

"Why we no go out?"

"Because it's too dangerous out there right now."

"When can we go out then?" the girl suddenly mewed, hopping up. "I wanna go out now!"

"Yeah, me too!" Banjija cried.

Kinara shook her head. "Maybe when the sun rises...at dawn, perhaps..."

The cubs all huffed and their mother laughed, before huffing mockingly back.

**A week later, Kinara could be found, leading her cubs out from the den and to the pride.**

"We _finally_ get t' get out," said Kasha happily.

His voice was more mature, as was his slightly bigger body, and his grammer was noiticibly advanced.

"Yeah, it's been forever, Mama! What took us so long? I mean, why'd you keep us in?" asked Banjija as he toddled under his mother. He, too, had grown.

Kinara sighed and replied with iritation, "You're out, aren't you? You should be greatful."

"Why?" asked Meersha, curiously.

She shook her head. "Just stay near me, my little ones."

Before long, they met up with the pride.

"Kinara! I see you finally let them out," exclaimed Shashi, the old, gold lioness who had been the one to announce the nersery.

"Yeah..." Kinara said and added, "After those rouges...we have to be very careful."

The older lioness laughed and said, "Well don't worry. Bayna's taking care of the cubs at the nersery. You might want to drop yours off."

"Good idea. Plus I've been wanting to speak with her...Oh and, Shashi,"

"Yeah?"

"What of Ashuma?"

"He's all right. I took care of his wounds. In fact, most should be healed by now, 'cept for a few scars."

Kinara nodded, before leading her cubs further east. The trio waddled under her, eyes wide and ears perked, as they had never seen another lion before. Shashi, the one which they now spotted, was obviously experienced, as her muscles looked used, bones seemed ached in trembling athiritus, and eyes were droopy with wrinkles below them. Of course, past the tattered ears, she seemed almost youthful in her own way, at least in spirit.

The elder couldn't help but chuckle at the young ones.

"Kin! You finally let them in the eyes of the pride!" called Bayna.

Just a couple minutes and a few pawsteps later, the family was in the east of the territory, where several lionesses thrived. The cubs grew nervous and so huddled closer together, as their mother smiled at her friend. Bayna was lying down, letting a small cub suckle at her stomach.

"Toga," Kinara smiled. "Why don't you go play with your aunt and uncles?"

Toga looked up and mewed, "Are you my mama's mama?"

"Yes I am, little one. Now, go play if you're done suckling."

They were at a place where the ground sunk slightly as the adults sat on the edge of it, above the cubs who played in this small bowl of land. Toga nodded and he scrambled back into the nersery. Kasha, Banjija and Meersha were hesitant at first, but with Kinara's constant nosing and proding, they toddled after to meet the other cubs.

"I knew you'd be the nersery guard and nurse," Kinara exclaimed, smiling at Bayna.

"You know me all too well, Kin." and she rolled over to paw up at her friend playfully. "I love cubs."

"Don't we all...Listen, Bayna." Kinara then said, leaning down and lowering her voice. "I've seen the rouges stalk us. They're always at the borders these days."

"Not only them,"

"Huh?" she asked, surprised.

"There's another rogue who seems to have made his home near the western edges of our pride's territory." Kinara gasped, but Bayna went on before further reaction. "And there's also a pregnant lioness traveling with a young lion. They might take us over as well...I guess word's gotten out of Ashuma's lack of youth."

Kinara nodded gravely. "First Dashu, then Tambi, now Ashuma."

"It's all right, Kin."

"But our cubs...I mean I knew my sons would have to go some time, but now I don't even know if I get to keep Meersha."

"Look," Bayna exclaimed, sitting up and watching the cubs with her friend, tail swishing in the grass, expression distant. "If Ashuma is able to keep us until the cubs are adolescents, then you know Meersha can stay. And if he's able to keep up even after that, then perhaps Kasha and Banjija can stay as well...if they're willing to take over the pride."

"But," Kinara said, but Bayna interrupted. "_And,_" she went on. "If they must leave, then maybe one sun they shall come back and take over, which would be even better. You know, when you stop producing cubs yourself."

Kinara nodded once more, feeling better at her sister's reasurence.

"I'm sure they'd find their own pride, though," she then said. "Probably far from here."

Bayna rolled over on her side as a couple cubs came to suckle hungrily at her stomach. Before long, more joined.

"Mind lending a paw?" Bayna asked, giggling now. "Or a belly, I mean,"

Kinara laughed and laid down, allowing the others, as well as her own to nurse, assured by her friend's sudden calmness.


	4. Mud and Trouble

IV

Mud and Trouble

_W_hen the cubs were older, they would be found outside much of the time; playing and pouncing each other and the rest of the little lions, and taking naps, being groomed and watched over by anyone who was at the nersery at the time. Soon they were nearly twice the size than they were when first introduced to the outside world.

Meersha was a small puff ball, but a wild and strong one at that. She had a beautiful golden coat, the same as Simba - if anything, she looked like a girl Simba. Brave and mischievous as him, too. Her eyes were still a baby blue and developing a perminant color, but she - more like Nala - was the best at wrestling, and so easily pinned her brothers and other cubs. Usually, her playfullness ended her in trouble, having pounced someone while one of the elders were telling a story, or having been discovered rolling about in a near puddle of mud.

Kasha, the oldest, looked much like his mother. Like her, he was slim and tall, especially for a male cub. His eyes had already turned an unusual crimson-brown, and the tuff of his tail was the same mixture. This little one, blanketed in thin, golden fur, could always be seen as the leader of the trio. He was the one to hault a fight in its tracks. To stop an argument before it started. Of course, most of the time one could and would easily spot the blanket of his presumptions that so wrapped him up at the thought of being the future leader of the White-Feather Pride.

Banjija was a brownish gold, but resembled his father in many other ways. The most distinct feature of his physical form were his ears; both circlular, but instead, ending in a strange point where a few red strands would stick up in the air, making him look similar to a bob cat or lynx. Indeed his personality was different than that of a normal lion's. Like his sister, he caused much of his own trouble. Unlike Meersha, though, he was keen to getting his own way, even if that meant cracking the rules of his parents, and the pride itself. A troublemaker, but one who loved it, and was generally not sorry as his sister usually was.

Normally, the siblings would be found together in a game of tag or a fun wrestle, but all three had made friends with the other cubs as well.

"How far d' ya think it goes?" asked Pashi, who had become one of Meersha's best friends.

Lusala shook her head and suggested, "Why don't you stick your paw in and find out?"

Squealing, the little cub leapt back replying, "Ah, no!"

Lusala as well, had been a great friend of Meersha's. If Meersha wasn't with her brothers, then she was most likely with the twins. In fact, it was that day that Banjija and Kasha were off with their mother and another cub named Bondu, at a water hole in the south. Meersha decided to stay with her friends, scrambling around in play, just a few yards north of the Great Knoll. A lioness called Kuda was watching them, while the twins' mother kept at her spot in the nersery. It was a rare moment for any of the cubs to move from that nersery actually, even with a protector, and just for a temporary time.

"Please," Lusala had begged her mother.

"Yeah, please? We won't go far," Pashi had gone on.

Meersha had said to her own mother, "And Kuda said she would watch over us."

Bayna sighed as Kinara looked curiously at her.

"Weeell..." Bayna had finally thought aloud.

"I think it'd be all right, don't you? Then I could take the boys out to the water hole they've been wanting to go to." Kinara had replied to the word.

Having overheard the conversation, Banjija and Kasha scrambled to the edge of the nersery where their mother stood, Banjija pushing over a cub as they did so.

"Yeah!" he had cried. "Please? And Bondu gets t' come, too!"

The parents had given in, but that was then. Now the females were romping in the savannah's overgrown yellow and gold blades, laughing and meowing, before stopping yet again at the mud puddle they had been at before.

"C'mon, let's roll around in it!" Meersha then suggested.

"Oh no," Pashi said. "I don't want to get-"

But she was interrupted as a big ball of wet dirt had splattered in her face. As her sister sputtered and coughed it out, Lusala just laughed, rolling onto her back and sweeping the air with her paws. Meersha smirked at what she had done.

"Pff! Yuk!" the cub cried, managing to shake the rest off her face. "Why'd ya do that?" she growled.

"Because," Meersha simply said as she shrugged, looking to the puddle again.

"Now let's see how far it goes," Lusala then exclaimed, sitting up, the laughter now absent.

As she glared playfully, Pashi aburptly took a paw to splash the mud up at Meersha's face.

"Take that!" she yelled, and Lusala was howling with laughter once more.

"Ah!" Meersha cried, before leaping into the puddle completely.

"What are you three doing?" they heard a voice call, jerking their heads up.

Kinara was walking over to them with Bondu and her two sons trailing behind her. Kuda had lifted her skull as her gaze fell heavily on the lioness, and her face looked worried as she stood.

"Mud!" screeched Meersha's mother after a loud gasp, and the explanation caused Kuda to flinch, her expression now hurt as she padded over to her friend and half-sister.

"I am sorry," she uttered, ears low. "I had been dozing off when..."

"It's all right," Kinara quickly replied, shaking her head, before she looked up at Meersha. "She knows she's not supposed to be getting dirty anyway."

Meersha looked almost the same as Kuda, before she slowly walked over to Kinara, auds, tail and cranium lowered. "Aww, c'mon, Mama. It was nothin'." she said, cheekily.

Banjija and Bondu just snickered at her, and she returned them with a glare. Kasha sat down, a look of strong pride on his face as he curled his tail around himself. Why pride? Perhaps because he was the one following the rules, and his younger sister had not.

Kinara raised an unseen brow as her daughter looked up at her, baby blue eyes showing innocence, except of course, the muddied coat.

"All right. Lusala, Pashi, come. We'll take you back to your mother for a bath and you, too, Meersha...Let's get back to the nersery," she stated, nodding to the south where the Great Knoll was, and the nersery itself.

As Bondu and Banjija followed, they seemed disappointed that Kinara had let Meersha go off so easily.

_**Kind of a boring chapter, I know, but I had to add someting to their cubhood.**_


	5. Benighted Water

V

Benighted Water

One sun, when the three siblings were growling and meowing, rolling around and batting at one another, Kasha squealed, "Can't catch me!"

"Wanna bet?" Meersha replied, excitedly as she leapt from a large rock, landing on her brother and they tumbled around sideways. "Ha! Got'ch ya again!" she cried, standing over her brother trumphantly.

"Pinned again by your own sister!" Banjija laughed as he pounced from a near tuff of golden grass.

"Yeah? Well you try pinning her!" Kasha snapped back.

Meersha only giggled as she scrambled off her brother and began to charge at the other one.

She was a small puff ball, but a wild and strong one at that. Meersha had a beautiful golden coat, the same as Simba - if anything, she looked like a girl Simba. Brave and mischievous as him, too. Her eyes were still a baby blue and developing a perminant color, but she - more like Nala - was the best at wrestling, and so easily pinned her brothers and other cubs. Usually, her playfullness ended her in trouble, having pounced someone while one of the elders were telling a story, or having been discovered rolling about in a near puddle of mud.

Kasha, the oldest, looked much like his mother. Like her, he was slim and tall, especially for a male cub. His eyes had already turned an unusual crimson-brown, and the tuff of his tail was the same mixture. This little one, blanketed in thin, golden fur, could always be seen as the leader of the trio. He was the one to hault a fight in its tracks. To stop an argument before it started. Of course, most of the time one could and would easily spot the blanket of his presumptions that so wrapped him up at the thought of being the future leader of the White-Feather Pride.

Banjija was a brownish gold, but resembled his father in many other ways. The most distinct feature of his physical form were his ears; both circlular, but instead, ending in a strange point where a few red strands would stick up in the air, making him look similar to a bob cat or lynx. Indeed his personality was different than that of a normal lion's. Like his sister, he caused much of his own trouble. Unlike Meersha, though, he was keen to getting his own way, even if that meant cracking the rules of his parents, and the pride itself. A troublemaker, but one who loved it, and was generally not sorry as his sister usually was.

The three were playing near the southern borders of the territory. Luckily their mother was near by, basking in the sun alongside Bayna and Chusuka - whos' cubs were back at the nersery - and a cubless lioness named Tanda.

"I'm surprised you let your cubs out this far," commented Tanda, tail swishing in the overgrown grass.

"Yeah, especially 'cause of the rogues," agreed Bayna as her ears twitched.

Kinara rolled her eyes as Chusuka nodded. "I remember when you wouldn't let me out of your sight," she recalled.

"Oh c'mon, they're right over there. And they're _in _my sight." Kinara growled, a tone of annoyance overlapping any warmth in her voice right then.

Those few yards away, down a small hill, the cubs continued to romp and play, kicking and pawing at each other with an ocassional nip. It was Banjija who then whispered something to his brother, and the two nodded. Before Meersha could react, they bounded away, their cackles filling the air. She snarled and ran after, only to see each of them sitting upon a flat rock, near yet another hill - or small cliff was more like it, since the land behind the rock dropped straight down a few feet.

"Can't get us!" she heard Kasha call as he stuck his tongue out, blowing a rasbery.

"Yeah, slow poke!" Banjija meowed out.

Huffing, she abruptly leapt, only to fly right passed as they each ducked. The cub went tumbling through the air, down the back of the cliff behind the rock that her two brothers had been on. Before anything else happened, her face met the ground with a hard smack. Getting up, she staggered with blurred vision, only to shake it - as well as the throbbing sensation in her skull - away and look clearly up at her siblings who were now bawling with laughter, rolling over on the rock. Once more, she huffed and started away, further south, leaving Kasha and Banjija behind as she reflected on hurt feelings with a few mumbles.

"Oh, c'mon!" yelled Banjija. "Don't be such a zebra!"

"Meersha, wait!" pleaded her other brother.

Meersha ignored the insult, plotting her revenge, when suddenly, her ears perked and her eyes landed upon a large patch of green grass. She tilted her head at the sight for, in all of her short life, she had only seen blades of gold and yellow. Quickly snatching this rare opportunity, she crawled into the green tuff curiously, her nose twitching. What lie hidden in this patch, made her gasp. Right in the cub's view, was a small, swirling pool of crystal, clear water. Perhaps it was the cool shivers this pool seemed to coerce down her spine which caused the intake of breath. Or the fact that it had not rained lately, and with no mud encircling its fine borders, it was made clear that this was not an ordinary piece of nature. Whatever it was that made her gasp, she placed her small paws on the edge of the puddle, gazing in awe and fascination at its presence.

"Kasha! Banjija! Meersha!" her mother's voice rang through the night air. "I told you to stay in my sight! Come back this instant!"

But Meersha ignored the lioness's verbal distress, now gentling nosing the surface of the cool liquid. Shivering, Meersha could feel a second chill creep up her back as her fur bristled - something she had never done before. The young lion could do nothing else while the water began to spin and swirl, churning even faster than before. For a moment, she even thought it produced light, yet it soon turned dark, giving the puddle a bleek, eluminating sensation that came right into her, causing her heart to race and her breathing to increase.

"Meersha!" Kinara roared out, closer now, a tone of urgency in her voice.

Still, the cub watched. A second later, something happened: a picture appeared in the water. It was of a frosty night, out in a far off savannah land where the clouds seemed to dip down to accompany the grass. The moon was high and full, though, and somehow was able to shine its reflecting light from the sun, slicing right through the fog. Then, without warning, there was a cat-like creature. Black as the night itself, it snuck around, in any bush, behind any tree it could. Meersha gulped and quivered at the moving pictures in the water, yearning to take a step back, yet her legs wouldn't listen. Suddenly, the unusual animal looked to her! It was as if the whole thing was taking place, right in the water itself. The crimson eyes narrowed as it creeped closer and closer to the surface where she herself was exposed...

"MEERSHA WHITE-FEATHER!" someone abruptly snarled behind her.

Meersha jumped in surprise and tumbled backwards, only to find herself staring up at the angry face of Kinara as she landed on her back. For a moment, the young one pondered about what was scarier: the eyes of the creature in the water, or the eyes of her own mother right then.

"Mama, I - " she started desperately, scrambling to find words. But Kinara grabbed her and turned around, heading up a sloping part of the small cliff and padding up the knoll behind it, muttering muffled words about how her cub's father was going to hear about her wandering, and how she should be ashamed.

**"Meersha," her father growled lowly. "I cannot beleive you wandered away like that."**

"But, Dad," said Meersha, defensively. "It was Kasha and Banjija's fault!"

Ashuma sighed and shook his head, before replying, more calmly, "How so?"

"They, um...They made me fall down the cliff!"

Ashuma blinked and looked to Kinara, who sighed as well, turning to look down at her other cubs.

"What?" they both asked at the same time, innocently.

"What happened?" Ashuma firmly questioned, demanding an answer.

They were all now at the den, away from the pride. It was near evening as the sun began to fall, leaving streaks of red, orange and pink in the darkening sky.

"This was _so not _our fault," growled Banjija, glaring at his sister.

"You didn't answer me." his father replied.

"She was being annoying so we led her near the cliff." exclaimed Kasha, quietly. "She jumped and fell down it..._But!_" he said, before his parents could react. "she was the one who wandered off!"

Kinara and Ashuma both turned to Meersha, who's ears drooped. "But...but I saw something. I saw grass that was green!"

Her mother, for a second time, sighed and leaned down to nose her. "Yes. Once in a while you'll see patches of green, honey. But you don't go wandering off!"

"But," she went on. "It was _in _the green grass!"

Ashuma asked curiously, "What was?"

"I...um..." she attempted to the best way to describe it. "Water...Uh...it was like showing me something...!"

"Look, you just don't go off by yourself." Kinara stated.

"You don't believe me, do you!" she cried, frusterated.

"Why would we believe a zebra?" Banjija laughed, though he quickly regretted it.

Ashuma snarled and nipped at his son, and the cub instently fell silent as his siblings smirked.

"Even if..._water _shows you something, you don't go off by yourself." Ashuma then ordered. "Is that clear?"

Meersha gave up in trying to argue and convince her parents, and instead nodded, trying to look guilty as she stared at the ground and pawing at a pebble.

"Good."

With that, the leader began to make his way back to the pride. It was at the top of a small hill that he haulted in his tracks, looking back at them, questioningly. Kinara nodded.

"Let's go," she said to her cubs.

"Huh?" asked Kasha. "But what about the den?"

"It's time to move to the main den in the middle of the territory, with the rest of the pride. All the cubs are moving there now," she exclaimed, voice now warm as she grinned.

The three excitedly trailed behind their mother, who followed Ashuma. When they arrived at the main den, perhaps an hour or so later, they curled up with each other to keep warm, surrounded by the other lionesses and their cubs. A choir of crickets sung outside, and there was a light breeze lacing through the lands, only to be stopped by the den itself. This den was more of a cave, and was dug out of the easternmost part of the great knoll in the middle of the territory.


	6. Leader Stress

VI

Leader Stress

_T_he pride's cubs all slept in the main den from then on, each always nestled into their mother's warm coat. It was Ashuma who always laid at the enterance, and for the mostpart, was found only half-asleep.

Rumors spread about the two rogues, as well as others who kept an eye on the pride, just waiting for Ashuma to lose his guard. But no one ever struck...yet. The thing was, each day this lion grew older, as did the offspring. If someone didn't challange soon, then the cubs would grow and become an addition to the pride. Which some would find appealing, as that would mean more mates, yet others found more threatening, for if they decided to break the White-Feather law, that could also mean more protection for their leader.

Yes, every lioness in the pride knew it was to happen soon. The tension had increasingly grown, seeming to choke everyone in an ongoing sentiment, whether that be fear, or perhaps anger. Even the cubs stirred at the unseen emotions of their parents as they pondered to each other. Older lionesses had seen it happen in their life, if not once, more. It was to happen again. Some silently grieved and even feared what was to come, while others yearned for it to get over with. Still, others felt that it was the right thing to do, for those were the lionesses nearing the age of reproduction, and they did not want to mate with their own father, fearing the results of inbreeding.

Ashuma growled to himself. He continued to age, and the fear of losing the pride climbed higher for him as it began to flow through his veins. Soon, wrinkles below his eyes took place as his fur and ears became tattered, always twitching, always perked. Streaks of gray barely began to show through his mane, caused both by the decrease of youth, and the stress. Sometimes he would be found muttering to himself, about how this was always his pride. At night, he rarely caught sleep, and when he did, he was usually half-awake. Any time he got it fully, the lion dreamt of the days he had conquered the last leader of this pride; Tambi. More often than not, he snarled and growled, kicked and twitched in his rare sleep.

The present leader soon became so paranoid, that he did not talk to anyone, just watched them atop the Great Knoll in the heart of his territory, which he went on to marking every day. More than once he did so, and in the same places. He stalked the borders, the grounds and the plains, the hills and much more, leaving his scent and scaring off any near animal, even if it was wandering and easy-to-catch prey. Every time anyone went off to the water hole, Ashuma followed. He would always glance behind his back, to stalk forward once more, warn muscles rippling beneath his thin coat. Now, he sat on the Great Knoll, watching, waiting for anything and anyone. His physical image appeared wary and old, even when he attempted to seem strong. Ashuma never allowed anyone to wander, always keeping every lioness in his sight.

Before long, he neglected the cubs, though. If one came to play with their father, he would either pad away or bat them off, even if his cuffing was hard enough to make them bleed. Soon, the White-Feather Pride feared for their daughters and sons, always watching their leader stalk back and forth in the same place, or sitting upon the hill, following a lioness, scaring off a vulnurable antelope, marking the territory not once, twice, but at least three times in the same spots.

It was when a little cub named Gatu, snuck over to him playfully, and pounce his father, did the lionesses' fear shoot up. The results of Gatu's motion, had led him to be without his left eye. Ashuma had just hissed at him, and walked off, ignoring his son's cries of agony.

After that, Ashuma was not allowed near the nersery.

"If this goes on, then Ashuma will just leave us himself, he's that insane," growled one of the lionesses.

"If he doesn't, and no one else takes over, then _we'll_ chase him off." Tanda replied, haughtly.

"What are those rogues waiting for?" questioned another, who was grooming her sleeping litter.

The pride - all except Ashuma, who was out marking the territory for the fifth time that day - was in the main den, while the night took over. Their cubs slept, curled up by their mother's stomach, or resting in their forepaws as the lionesses discussed the pride life.

"He's just distressed," Bayna said, finishing up cleaning Pashi and Lusala.

"He's just crazy!" Tanda went on.

Bayna shook her head. "Put yourself in his paws; he's about to lose his family."

"But we can't go on like this," said someone.

Another exclaimed, "But if someone else takes over, then our cubs are dead!"

"With the way it's been going, I wouldn't be surprised if our cubs die if Ashuma _stays,_" said a dominant lioness called Helalu.

This surprised everyone, as she was the closest to Ashuma, due to her dominant ways. They all looked at her for a moment, and then the debate went on.

"I don't think Ashuma would do anything to our cubs...perposely that is." said the young, naive Chusuka, curled around her sleeping Toga.

"But remember the Night-Myst Pride in the far east?" Tanda aburptly brought up.

They all perked their ears and listened intently. No one knew, but Meersha peeked out of one eye, before quickly shutting it as she eavesdropped. The female cub laid between her brothers, right at her mother's right side.

"What about them?" Kinara asked, curiously, after no one said anything.

"Well," Tanda continued. "They were a nice pride like us. Their leader was a great lion, but one day, a rogue tried to take over his pride. He didn't allow it. He couldn't. As ignorant as lions are...Anyway, they faught almost every day. Finally the rogue decided to stop, and sneak up on him later, when he was most vulnerable. This is when the present leader began to go crazy, some said. Others in the pride didn't like the idea of it, and so pushed it out of their minds, until one day, the leader became as paronoid as Ashuma is now. Soon, he was so eager to keep his rank and status, that he began killing off the cubs to get his females to mate again."

The cave was instently filled with a rush of gasps. Meersha had even joined in, but kept convincingly still when her mother had blinked down at her.

"I heard it was just a myth," Helalu quickly said.

Tanda shrugged. "It's what I've heard from wandering animals."

Kinara continued to look down fearfully at her little ones, and licked them all. In fact, the whole pride did it, nervously keeping an eyes on their cubs and each other.

"Shashi," a lioness then exclaimed, and they all looked up at the older lion with questioning faces. "What should we do?"

Shashi stayed on the flat rock she had been laying upon as her old eyes fell on everyone in the cave. She seemed so calm, and even yawned once. Shashi was old, and had seen many days. Because of her intellegince, born from her experience, some even thought of her as a mandrill or shaman.

"Ashuma has been our leader for some years now," she explained, sitting up stiffly, due to arthritis and cramped muscles. "And ever since he joined, we made a comitment to be loyal to him."

"But look what he's done to my little Gatu!" cried a lioness, nuzzling her little one.

When people began to argue, Shashi hissed, and they all fell silent once.

"Please, think of the cubs. You'll wake them up." a lioness pleaded.

"Now, anyone else feel like arguing, or do you want to hear what I have to say?" Still, there was silence. Shashi took a deep breath, before going on. "We keep our word and vow. After all, he gave us our cubs."

"And he's going to soon take them away!" Tanda blurted, only to feel a sence of regret as the shaman glared at her, and her ears drooped as she looked like a naught cub right then.

Shashi nodded to herself and said, "In letting him be our leader and cub-giver, we made a deal. Now, his time is soon to end, which is the most important time for us to be with him and encourage him. He was, after all, a great leader in his prime. Ashuma has given us three great litters. Now, as the leaders before him, we are to be a loyal pride. As we were to Tambi, Dashu, and all the others."

Everyone looked up to Shashi, listening to her carefully, for she had seen the severl leaders in the White-Feather Pride, having even born into it. It was a wonder how she was still alive. In fact, no one knew how old she really was.

"I agree," Kinara then said, and all eyes turned to her. Meersha shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of all stares, even if they weren't looking at her, and she could not see them anyway as her eyes kept closed. She ended up burying her head into her mother's fur, still trying to act asleep as Kinara continued. "Ashuma _has _been a great leader. He's just nervous, and taking his end to our pride very seriously. Which is what we wanted for a leader: a serious one. Right? This just proves how important we are to him."

"I don't think clawing out the eye of a cub is the way to show it," snarled Gatu's mother's sister.

"Look, you don't have to like it. Even protect your cubs from him if you wish - heck I'm doing that! But still, he does not have very many suns left with us anyway," Kinara exclaimed.

"Who?" asked someone.

Everyone gasped in surprise, turning their heads to see Ashuma entering the den. All the lioness curled protectively around their cubs, but Ashuma didn't crawl very deep in. Instead, as he had been doing for about a month now, continuing to lay at the enterence, gazing out into the distance of the night. "They're coming," he whispered to himself, before resting his giant cranium on his massive forepaws.

All that night, he muttered to himself, his presence causing the lionesses to stay up as well.

In the morning, Ashuma was gone.

"Mama," said a small voice, and Kinara looked down to smile at her daughter.

She licked her. "Yes?"

"Is Daddy OK?"

Kinara blinked in surprise, then sighed. "I...I think he just needs time to himself, Meersha."

"How come he took Gatu's eye?"

Kinara nuzzled Meersha, but did not answer as Banjija and Kasha both awoke. Half of the pride was outside, and the rest was still sleeping, their cubs at their sides.

"C'mon. I'll take you three to the nersery. Then you can have your breakfast there. The party caught a wildebeast lastnight." she exclaimed.

The boys jumped up in excitment.

"My favorite!" Banjija said.

Kinara led them outside into the bright morning, yawning and stretching in the warmth of the bathin sunlight, before dropping them off with Bayna, Tanda and a couple other lionesses at the nersery.

Banjija and Kasha scrambled over to the cubs, growling and whatnot, before pouncing at the remains of a wildebeast carcass. But Meersha sat down at the edge of the sunken land, watching her mother pad out into the grasslands. She glanced at Bayna and the others curiously, before climbing out of the nersery and crawling on her tummy through the crisp grass. Meersha blended right in, but was quickly caught as she accidently hit her head at a lioness's back left paw. The lioness jumped and turned around, staring down at the cub.

"Sis!" cried Chusuka.

"Hiya, sissy," Meersha said innocently, sitting up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Uh...well..."

"Meesha, did you sneak from the nersery? You know you're not supposed to be out here." her older sibling stated firmly.

Meersha grinned cheekily, but Chusuka picked her up and began carrying her back. "Have you even had breakfast?" she asked, muffled, with a mouthfull. She nodded in responce, only to have the lioness hault in her tracks immediatley set her down and lightly paw at her. "Don't lie, I can smell your hunger."

The little one just rolled over and pawed up at Chusuka. "Chusuka, what is wrong with Daddy?" she quiered before her older sister would have time to scold.

Chusuka blinked, having the same expression as their mom, having not excpected this question. "Well, uh..."

Meersha continued to peer up at her, lying on her back still.

"Well...You need your breakfast, Meersha."

"But I wanna know!"

"Don't worry about it. Now, go have some of that wildebeast."

Chusuka nosed her sister back into the nersery and turned around, walking away.

Meersha huffed.


	7. First Carcass

VII

First Carcass

_B_efore long, the cubs were allowed to be escorted into the savannah. Scorching grasslands and plains would have each one panting, but of course, the aroma of a freshly killed zebra, antelope or whatever nature could dish out for the hunting party, would keep the little ones's ears perked and noses twitching anxiously. They were the last ones to fill their bellies, but the offspring still enjoyed the walks to the carcass. Soon after that, they were even brought on hunts.

The hunting party was led by Helalu, who was now stalking a zebra herd. In fact, the group had been tracking the family of striped equines for a couple suns now.

"Mom, I'm _hungry_," complained Banjija to Kinara.

These days, the young were supposed to follow in the tracking process, so that they could watch the action of the kill itself.

Kinara nodded. "Sometimes it takes a while to get our food."

"What if you don't get it?" asked Kasha, curiously.

"Sometimes we can scavange," his mother responded, eyes half closed as they padded through the stiff, golden grass, trying to keep up with the rest of the group.

Meersha flinched as her stomach seemed to twist in pain, hunger eating her up inside. Luckily the yearning for water had been satisfied just a few minutes back at a small water hole.

Suddenly, the cub blinked, as if what she was seeing was a mirage. But all the cubs of the pride were gazing up at them now, eyes widened in curiousity. The adults just carried on, though, staring ahead, as if what they were passing was nothing but normal.

"What about those?" Kasha finally asked, pointing a paw to the near group of elephants.

Kinara shook her head. "No. We _never _hunt those. Unless one is by himself, and usually it has to be really young or old or sick."

"Have you ever had elelphant?" questioned Meersha, trying her best to ignore the hunger deep in her belly.

Kinara then nodded. "Yes. Once, when I was your age. We were tracking down a sick baby bull. He had wandered off from his mother and the group...That just proves to you, always stay close. Got it? All of you."

"We're not babies anymore," huffed Banjija.

The lioness chuckled, watching her growing cubs. They were about a third her size now. Kinara was greatful she got to stay this long with her little ones. By now, she was sure that the rouges would've striked.

"Stop blabering back there!" called Helalu. "I can see them over this knoll! Hurry up!"

"Here comes lunch." Banjija muttered to himself, a satisfied smirk upon his face, fur bristling.

The little family trailed behind the group up the hill, only to look down at the many zebras. This was the first time Meersha and the cubs had ever seen prey whole and alive. She licked her lips, staring at them, carefully lying on her stomach and copying her mother, who began to crawl forward.

"Mom," whispered Banjija.

"Shh," Kinara hissed at her son.

"Where's Helalu?" he asked, despite her shush.

She snapped at him once and he became quiet. "Just watch."

Meersha stayed yards behind her damè and three other lionesses who were sneaking up on the zebras, inching closer. She felt the thrill and adrenaline rushing through her veins as she attempted to hold her breath. Even if Meersha was meant to only watch, the cub and her siblings, as well as the others focused, copying exactly what their mothers did. Helalu, and about four other lionesses seemed to be missing now, though.

Finally, Tanda leapt out, and the startled zebras rushed out over the plain like a disturbed river of black a white, thunderous hooves pounding against the dry ground. Meersha jumped up from her spot, trying to get a good view, but, like her peers, was coerced to follow instead, in order to keep the hunting party and prey in sight. Just a few moments into the chase, Helalu and the other three missing lionesses had come from the south, on the other side of the running herd now. Eyes from each member of the pride fell onto each other, before looking to the dominant female, and Helalu made a gesture. Suddenly, they quickly seperated an old zebra from his family. Meersha could hear his cry of agony shoot through the atmosphere, bucking once as he struggled to catch up, but the seven hunters were on all sides of the prey now, and the many cubs were not too far behind, romping through savannah.

Meersha kept one paw after the other, growling as she listened and watched with fascination, even licking her lips once. She was the first of the cubs, just a few yards behind her mother and the others. And then...

Helalu pounced. She was able to slow their potential meal, allowing the others jump on it, and they soon brought it down. The party dug in, just as the rest of the family was walking slowly from the hill, including Ashuma and Shashi. All the cubs came running eagerly to the carcass, endaevouring to get in and snap at the meat. The lionesses either ignored them, shoved them away, or hissed at the young ones. For once, they were regected and even neglected when it came to the food.

"What's with this?" asked a cub, plopping down, hurt in his voice.

"I don't know," growled Banjija. "We should have first pecks."

"Cubs are last," someone stated firmly. Ashuma. He came stalking over and pushed away some of the females, digging in.

"He didn't even hunt and he gets it first!" complained Kasha.

"Lions don't usually hunt. The lionesses do." advised Meersha as she gazed warily at her family. Kinara had explained this to her just the day before while still tracking.

Banjija questioned, "Then what's the point of us guys_ learning _to hunt?"

"Yeah," Toga said with a huff.

The cubs were soon attempting to grab their fill again, all except Gatu and Meersha. She sat, tail curling around her body as she watched her family chow down, and the younger ones try to eat. Meersha sighed, knowing her time would eventually come to dig into the meat. Poor, little Gatu would've been with the rest, if he had been so frightened of his own father now.

"What is it?" she asked Gatu then, paws shifting in the dirt curiously. "Why aren't you with the rest?"

Gatu looked at her with his right eye.

"Oh," she said, regretfully as she inwardly cringed.

"Why aren't _you_ eating? Or trying to?" he then replied.

The female cub shrugged, staring at the brown-gold one.

Finally, the lionesses finished, along with Ashuma. They laid down, tummies bulging in the sunlight as they waited for the cubs to finish. Soon, the scavangers closed in, and the pride headed back.

Each time they hunted, it was the same thing; the cubs watched and coppied the tracking and stalking, only to run after their mothers who were the ones to get the prey. Then the little ones would try and eat, but were left last, even after the paranoid - and even sometimes frightening - Ashuma. Of course, Meersha and Gatu waited patiently together. Sometimes the pride was not successful, and so would have to turn back. Other times their tracking lasted for days, and still, other hunting nights they were left to eat what was left of a different carcass, temporarily turning into scavanagers. But the pride was greatful that their cubs were growing, without being interrupted by the rogues or even their own leader.

Soon, the cubs themselves were able to help bring small prey down. But always with the grownup lionesses doing most of the work. In fact, a cub sometimes only managed to jump up on a falling denizen of the savannah, that had already been struck by the hunting lionesses. On their own, back at the Great Knoll in the territory center, cubs tried hunting birds and rodents. At the water hole, they occasionally caught a fish. That didn't last long, though, as two cubs were taken by the crockadiles, and one was killed by an angry hippo.

By then end of the next month, another had been sick and died, even with the help of Shashi. Still, a week after that, the only remaining cubs were Meersha, Banjija, Kasha, Toga, Gatu, Pashi, Lusala, Tokto, Shap, Daba, Naynana, Bondu and Kiku.


	8. One Eyed Freak

IIX

One Eyed-Freak

_L_ife went on, but it seemed to be more daunting each day, and each of those days, Ashuma was growing sicker with stress. The pride had barely seen him for some time, except after successful hunts, or when the lion was atop the Great Knoll, eyes scanning the horizion.

It was only when the growing cubs were near early adolescence, did the leader begin to reveal himself again. Banjija, Kasha, Toga, Gatu and Bondu would some day, soon show signs of a tiny mane. But, compared to the adults, they were still small, and definitely considered cubs. In fact, most were only half the size of their damès.

Ashuma was now seen frequently again. He snarled at each of his passing sons. His last two litters, he didn't take too kindly to his adolescent sons either - then again, most lions didn't. But he had never shown the deadly threats he was now using upon his third litter. It was even more astonishing that he would act like this, as none had not yet started adolescence. It was different with these cubs now, though.

The nersery was rarely needed anymore, and they would almost always go on the hunts. Each one became slightly independent, and the females looked more like their mothers than ever - just half the size - of course, signs of cubhood still decorated their faces and bodies.

One day, Meersha would be found in the shade under an acarica, tail swishing back and forth as she laid next to her mother, for she - like the others - was still tentative, even though they had grown much. In fact, more than half the time they would be found around their mothers, and the rest of the time away, yet in the eye, saftey and protection of the pride.

"Mother," Banjija said one day as he padded over to Kinara and Meersha. "Kasha's being annoying. He won't shut his mouth about how he's gonna take over the pride and whatnot!"

This was just another sign showing how their cubhood was almost completely still present, as it should be.

Kinara rolled her eyes and got up, shaking off a few twigs and pieces of grass.

"If he doesn't shut up," Banjija went on. "I'm gonna let 'im have it!"

"No one's letting anyone have anything." growled his mother, sternly.

Meersha sat up, watching with curiousity, eyes sparkling as she attempted to surpress a smirk.

"Then just tell him t' shut up!"

"Why don't _you _shut up?" suggested Meersha, and she grinned.

"Meersha, hush," Kinara demanded, glancing down at her daughter.

But Banjija hissed and growled, pointed ears folding back while glaring at Meersha, who just snickered back.

"You two!" snarled Kinara, just as her other son came running up.

"OK, I've got it! When Dad let's me have the pride," he exclaimed, but Banjija smacked him with a paw, scratches left on the male's face due to extended claws.

"Ah!" and Kasha pounced his brother with a thrusting hiss.

"ENOUGH!" Kinara cried, and pried them away from each other with her forepaws. "If you're going to act like cubs, then I'll treat you like them! Kasha, enough with your talk about taking over the pride."

"But-"

"I said enough! And you, Banjija," she turned to the brown cub who shyed away slightly. "I don't ever want to see you raking your brother like that! Understand?"

"He didn't rake me!" Kasha defensively yelled, trying keep the tough act. "That was a baby scratch!"

"Do-you-under-stand?" Kinara asked, almost threateningly, though doing her best to hold her temper.

Finally, the two settled down and nodded, saying quietly, "Yes." as they blushed, feeling the eyes of giggling young lions around them, including Meersha. Both felt like tiny cubs once more.

"Shut up," Banjija muttered to his sister as he and his brother padded to the other side of the Hill.

Kinara heaved a sigh and sat down by her daughter again. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with them."

Just then, Shashi came over. She smiled and Kinara returned the expression.

"Having a mother and daughter kinda thing?" she asked.

Kinara shook her head. "My sons still act like little cubs."

Shashi chuckled. "But you've forgotten, that's what they are."

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Kinara then said after an iritated mumble, getting up and padding off, leaving the shaman and her cub to chat.

"So, what's been going on in your life, young Meersha?" Shashi warmly asked.

Meersha shrugged, before aburptly gasping. "I just remembered," she said, more to herself.

"What?"

Ever since the night, a few full moons back, she had seen the picture in the water, Meersha had forgotten about it, especially with the way her father was acting.

"Shashi," she hesitantly exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"What does it mean if you see a picture of a...uh...the night...?"

The old lioness raised an unseen brow. "What do you mean?"

"OK. Say you were looking in a puddle of water and suddenly there's the picture of something."

"Like a reflection?" Shashi suggested.

She shook her head. "No. It wasn't my reflection...and it moved. It was a whole different place."

"You saw this?"

Meersha inwardly gaped at her own words. "Uh, no...but I had a dream about it," she quickly lied. "So what does it mean?"

"Hmmm," Shashi thought aloud, before saying, "It could mean someone is trying to tell you something. From faraway."

"But how? I mean, I didn't even know it...in my dream." the cub added.

"Meersha, did you really dream it?" a tone of suspision overlapping her voice.

Meersha nodded. "But, whatever. It was probably nothing." and she padded off.

"Whatever it was, Meersha," Shashi called. "Don't go back to it! When it's benighted and unknown, it's never good!"

**"H-hey, st-stop!" someone cried.**

Meersha, now on the other side of the Great Knoll, was cocking her head, gazing at a group of cubs, two of which were continuessly headbutting Gatu.

"What's wrong?" one called Bondu said. "Don't like to play?"

Another said, "Maybe this'll teach 'im to talk right,"

The group laughed as the two carried on with their actions, causing the cub with the one eye to fall backwards in the grass.

Meersha's fur bristled in the golden sunlight, before she haughtly snarled, "Hey!" jumping between Bondu and Gatu. "What are you doing to him?"

"Trying t' teach him how to talk!" and they laughed again.

"Toga, shut it," she snapped. "I'll tell my sister on you."

"Aw, ya wouldn't Meersh? I'm your nephew!" Toga insisted.

Meersha rolled her eyes as Gatu looked fearfully at them. A couple cubs had gone off, but Bondu stayed.

"Where ya goin', Toga?" Bondu asked as Toga padded away, glaring at nothing.

But Meersha hissed and batted at Bondu. "Leave Gatu alone. He can't help the way he talks!"

"But he's a freak! Look, he's got one eye!"

"It was _Dad's_ fault,"

"Y-yeah," Gatu then huffed, puffing out his chest as he staggered up.

"Shut up, one-eyed-freak! You deserved it,"

Meersha started forward, toward Bondu, who took a step back. The remaining cubs were watching, half heartedly waiting for a fight. Bondu hissed, and Meersha returned it. Not just her brothers knew how good of a wrestler she was. Bondu finally shook his head, before solemly walking away. While the others groaned at the absence of a brawl and began to scattered, Meersha smirked, then turned to Gatu.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Gatu nodded and replied, "Yeah. Th-thank you, M-meersha,"

"You're welcome,"

As she turned to go, Gatu said, "You-you didn't have t-to do th-that,"

The female cub shrugged as she continued on her way.


	9. The Rogues' Revelation

IX

The Rogues' Revelation

_M_eersha sighed. It was night and, whenever the cub was able to find sleep, she'd dream about the creature in the water, and would always awake with a start, breath thrusting out uneasily as beads of sweat decorated her fur in the glittering moonlight that danced around on the cave floor. One question always popped into her mind, though: why did she _now_ remember about it?

Finally, in the middle of the night, the little one gathered her wits and growled to herself, "I have t' go back..."

With that, she got up, and very slowly crept around her family and the pride. It was a good thing Ashuma was still out that night, doing the Great Kings know what. She would not notice that Gatu opened his eyes as she slunked past...and he followed...

**Meersha stalked out into the cool night air, letting the swaying grass brush against her legs. **She padded quietly around the hillside, eyes carefully glancing about in case she stumbled in the presence of Ashuma. Minutes later, the small lion found the familiar cliff she had pounced and fell over a few months ago. Meersha smirked to herself, recalling how big it had once looked. She leapt down, paws easily finding the ground. When she was once more at the tuff of green, the cub stood there, watching it with awe. Finally, she stepped into the patch of long grass, and found the puddle. There, Meersha let her eyes wander down into the water.

**Gatu trailed just a few yards behind, sneaking on his belly, the way his mother and the other lionesses had shown him and the cubs.** His ears and nose twitched, but he was careful, even with one eye.

Soon, he came near Meersha, and sat up to cock his head, for Meersha was facing the other way, watching something. In fact, it looked as if she was frozen like a statue. Slowly, he inched his way over to her, only to hesitantly whisper, "M-meersha?" No answer. She didn't even look back. "Meersha?" Taking a deep breath, he reached out a paw and lightly batted it at her.

"AHH!" Meersha's voice suddenly rang out, causing Gatu to jump back in fright.

"Meersha! W-what's wrong?" he cried.

But Meersha stayed in the same place, paws planted to the earth.

**Back at the den, Banjija had been awake, gazing at the den wall, when he looked up, hearing the scream. **As the cub's ears perked, he found his sister was gone. Taking a quick gasp, He was about to wake his mother, when a thought rushed through his head. _If something's up, I better check it out. After all, I'm almost an adult, and this'll show Kasha that'd I'd be a better leader anyway, so I better just take care of things myself. _Quickly, the ignorant cub snuck past the sleeping pride, and out into the night.

A cold of rush made him shiver, but he sniffed the ground, quickly discovering his sister's scent, and following it. But, as he started out, he stopped and blinked, finding another familiar smell. For a moment, he pondered, then snarled to himself.

"Gatu!" he furiously hissed, before taking off the way his sibling had gone.

**Meersha gasped as she peered down into the water, watching it swirl as it had done when she was younger. **As it did so, it caught her gaze, and would not let it free while a frosty night took place again, where the same creature was creeping about. Desperately, she attempted to go, but found herself captive by an invisable force. What was it? Fear? Suddenly something touched her back and she screamed, for, right as that happened, the creature, as black as the night itself, came out from behind a baobob. It moved swiftly, but before she could study it anymore, or even move, it began to charge towards her.

"No!" she cried, right as it leapt.

Suddenly, Meersha was pounced. But not from that animal. For a split second, she could see the moon and the stars lighting up the sky, before her cranium was coerced against the earth, along with her torso as she and the pouncer went tumbling. The body was small and covered in fur, but she could not find who it was until they finally - and greatfully - came to a stop. When Meersha's vision stopped swirling, she looked up into the frightened face of Gatu, who stared down at with his one purple eye.

"M-meersha," he finally said, relief overlapping the terror in his voice. "W-what h-happened?"

She blinked, and before she could say anything, there was a snarl, and Gatu was thrust sideways.

"Get off my sister!" yelled Banjija, outraged. He turned to Meersha and exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

Meersha quickly staggered up and batted at her brother. "I'm fine. I-"

"_You!_" interrupted the cub as he glared at Gatu, taking a step forward.

Gatu got up, taking a step back in reaction to his.

What had happened? But Meersha could not ask the questions she yearned to find the answers to, not right then, when her brother was going to tear Gatu's throat out."No, Banjija!" cried Meersha before she could help it, pushing herself between the two. "It's not what you think. I had-"

But before she could explain, her brother had leapt over her, and landed on Gatu. "I'll rip your other eye out!" he snarled, abruptly raking his claws against the other cub's face.

"Banjija!" Meersha snarled, and headbutted her brother hard in the ribs.

He went rolling over. But, before anyone could do or say anything, a roar shot through the atmosphere, causing all three cubs to look up frantically.

"What was that?" asked Banjija, sitting up quickly.

"Dad!" Meersha instantly cried.

It had come from near the den. The trio scampered up the sloping part of the cliff, then up the Great Knoll, only to set eyes upon three quarreling lions.

"W-what are th-they doing?" stammered Gatu.

The young ones stood on the top of their beloved Great Knoll, watching with horror.

"The rogues," exclaimed Banjija. "They're fighting!"

Yet they did not fully understand how life threatening this was, as he yelled, "Go Dad!" and Meersha cheered, "Yeah! Ya can beat 'em, Dad!"

At the den, Kinara heard the yells and gasped, finding that only one of her cubs was in the den. The lionesses had been at the enterence, watching, but now she was passing it, looking up the hill to see her son and daughter. Glancing at the deadly fight, she quickly ran up the hill.

"Mom?" Kasha warily asked as had she run by, leaving him in the back of the den.

The lioness pushed herself up sloping land, panting, but she did not allow herself to take her eyes off her cubs. When she finally made it to the top, she quickly caught her breath before yelling in both in fury and relief, "Banjija! Meersha! My cubs. Come, we must leave."

"But-" her son started.

"Now!"

She began to usher them down the hill to the east, where the main den was. But, as she glanced at the fight again, the lioness inhaled deeply, stomach filling up with knots.

Ashuma and the two rogues were caught in their brawl, dust and chunks of the ground flying out. It didn't last long, though. The rogues easily got him, smacking him hard in the jaw. He roared in pain - or tried to it. It was a sort of roar and whimper, due to the agony of the now-half-connected jaw. But Ashuma, choking in his pride and blood, did not give up quite yet.

Kinara did anything she could to take her eyes off the fight and push her little ones into saftey, but if her mate did not survive, then there would _only _be danger. She barely move as her body did not listen to her brain.

Ashuma was able to snarl, blood dripping from his mouth as he threw off one of the lions, causing it to roll into the other, and they both fell. The rogues shot up again, when suddenly, the one who looked like Kovu, was once more on the older lion's back, digging teeth into his neck. Ashuma fell. The leader was dead.


	10. Fleeing

X

Fleeing

_"N_o," Kinara cried.

Her two cubs and Gatu stopped suddenly as she did, causing them to fall over. Her body was shaking as she watched the lions devoir her loving mate. Something touched her back leg, and the lioness finally looked back at her young ones, expression full of regreting shock.

"What...happened to Dad?" asked Banjija, a look of pure terror on his face right then.

She nosed all three forward, proding them to go faster, but the other way now, and replied, "Keep going. Go to the west, all of you."

"But-but why?" Banjija coughed as he was pushed.

"Just go. You remember your old den?" Meersha and he nodded. "Good. Go there and hide. I'll meet you there later. And whatever you do," she hissed as the ushered them along. "_Don't go outside._"

Kinara turned back around, heading down the hill again, to the main den.

"Wh-where i-is she going?" Gatu asked.

Neither of the cubs answered, nor did they know. They just obeyed their mother's demands, and continued west, down the Great Knoll and into the flat plains.

**Kinara frantically tore into the den, pushing passed the crestfallen lionesses and their terrified offspring. **

"Mom!" cried Kasha as he looked up.

"My Kasha," she said, relieved, but she knew the escape wasn't over. "Hurry, Kasha."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she led him to the enterence of the den.

Kinara halted, though, seeing the two rogues heading over to the enterence, blood hanging from their flat muzzles. Kasha shyed back, behind his mother, as did the others. Kinara snarled protectively, just as the rest of the pride did, desperately trying to keep themselves between the new leaders and their cubs. Even Shashi joined. But, because there was half of the pride outside now, the one lion who looked like Scar stayed out of the den as his companion stalked in.

"Hello!" called the one who was now in the cave, almost happily, ignoring the stains on his own lips and fur. "I am Chaska, your new leader! And, as your new leader, no little cubs are allowed in my path...that aren't mine that is."

Right then, Chaska snatched a near cub and snapped its neck with ease, before even his mother could do anything.

"Bondu!" cried the mother. "My little..._You!_" She jerked her head from Bondu's lifeless body to the killer, and before she could stop herself, the lioness pounced, raking his face with her claws.

Every cub was now watching, innocent eyes wide, for they had not experienced this before, nor had they even expected this. The ones outside were having their part as well.

"Kin," whispered Bayna in fright. "What do we do?"

"Mom," mewed Kasha, just like a baby again, the leader in himself gone.

Kinara was now backed against the wall of the den, gaping at Chaska, who went after each cub, no matter how many wounds were added to his body. She had gone through this once before, and suddenly the memories flashed back. It was her second litter she had had with Tambi. Chusuka had been one of her cubs. In fact, Chusuka was the only one in her own litter who had survived the day Ashuma had taken over.

Suddenly, Kinara shook her head, before swirling around and pawing furiously at the back of the den, chunks of dirt and loose rock falling. She could _not_ let this happen again.

"Where's Chusuka?" she finally asked Bayna, quietly, while she worked.

Bayna turned to her, tears in her eyes. "Outside," she managed to choke.

Lusala and Pashi were under their mother, fur bristling as they endeavored to, if anything, push themselves into her leg.

Finally, Kinara had made the hole big enough for Kasha and the others to climb through. "Go," she hissed at her son, and nudged her head under him, helping him through. His large body strained her neck, for over the months, he and the others had grown much, but she would do anything for them. "Go to the north, where your old den is and wait for me there."

The cub nodded when he had climbed out. As he began to run, Bayna and Kinara pushed Lusala through, only to have the female cub cry out. Right outside, the other rogue had pounced upon Kasha, easily breaking his neck, before turning to Lusala and padding forward.

"No!" Bayna cried, and the lioness pushed herself against the den wall, thrusting a paw through the hole and outside, claws extended as she slashed at nothing.

Lusala was able to pass right under him as he was destracted by the pathetic attempts. But Pashi had gotten through the hole much too soon and, instead of going after Lusala, who was now running west, she was raked in the face.

"Pashi!" Bayna and Kinara both yelled.

With anger and rage, the two lionesses tried to strike up at the lion through the den, who just turned around to stalk off to any other cubs.

"Kasha!" Kinara sobbed, seeing her son's limp and bloodied body, lying there in the cold night.

**"No." growled Meersha firmly.**

"But if we just peek..." suggested Banjija.

"Mom said t' stay here! No matter what!" Meersha hissed.

"But why? I mean, why did we have t' leave?" he asked.

"Maybe you didn't get it straight, but Dad died! Now...now who knows what's gonna happen t' us?"

At first, the cubs had been choked in their shock at the sight of their father dying, but it had not been as bad as it would've been if they had not gone on so many hunts. After all, they watched death almost every week...though not from their own family. It was the journey to their old den that let each think about Ashuma and the brawl that had led him to his early demise...Or was it early? Was it not fate that led him to it? The other cubs? The chase of every lion who had become a leader, and every cub born from him?

Meersha had kept her eyes forward, and all were silent. The bloodshed was being left behind at the Great Knoll while they had traveled out to their birthing den. She recalled the times when she was younger, when she felt scared from the night - a thunderstorm, perhaps a sound outside - and she and her brothers would always find relief in the warm saftey of that den, nuzzling deep into their mother's coat, listening to her purring lullabies. If she and her siblings had been in a fight, then they would seperate themselves from each other there, each one finding a place near the dirt walls to mumble angrily under their breaths. The main den at the Great Knoll was great, but their own birthing den was something very special. In fact, Kinara - who had given birth to every one of her cubs in that exact den - had been born there herself, carried out into the world by a lioness who was now gone from age. Nevertheless, memories would be held from the den each cub was born into from every pride...from all prides.

The mourning in Meersha's soul, had soon be soothed by that special den that she had not been to for months. It was in there, where the three huddled together, fighting the agony, fright and the cold. Now, it was morning.

"B-but," Gatu said. "W-what about M-mom?"

"Yeah, and our mom," Banjija said.

Meersha shook her head sadly. "Mom said she'd come back to us, remember?"

"B-but wh-what about m-_my_ mom?" Gatu questioned with fear.

Banjija hissed and smacked him across the face. "You're lucky you're even in here with us!"

"Banjija!" Meersha was about to yell that, but instead, it wasn't her voice.

"Mom!" she and Banjija cried out.

Kinara came limping over to them, her fur matted in crusting blood and her left ear slightly torn. The two ran out, but she hissed, and so they climbed back into the den. Kinara climbed in after them. Now that they were bigger, the den was more cramped than it had been before.

"Banjija, don't you act like that," she grumbled, obviously not in the mood to put up with foolishness from her cub.

"Mom," said Meersha, rubbing up against her mother's leg. "What happened? And where's Kasha?"

"A-and my mo-mother...?" Gatu purred.

Kinara sighed and shook her head, expression now distant as she gazed at the floor of the den. There was silence. Finally, she laid down.

"We've been waiting here, just like you said," Banjija exclaimed. "All night!"

When Kinara looked at them, she tried to find the right words. What she said was, "I need you two - and Gatu - to stay here some more." though her mind was not yet made up.

"But- "

"No, Banjija." and she licked him.

"But we've been staying here forever!" he complained.

Meersha hissed, but Kinara just shook her head. "Yes...you're right, my son. So, _actually_, now," and she looked up, sniffing the air and her voice grew frantic. "Now you must leave."

"What?" they all yelled.

"Now. All of you. The three of you have to leave and never come back."

"But-" This time it was Meersha.

"Meersha, no. You, Banjija and Gatu have to leave." Yes. This was it. The lioness had made up her mind now.

"Why?"

"Because...We have new pride leaders now. They wouldn't want you to stay..."

With that, Kinara couldn't help a small tear trickle down her face as she whispered to no one, "If only they could've come later. Just a little later, then at least I would've still had my daughter."

Meersha blinked as she tilted her head, before rubbing against her mother again. "Mom. What are you talking about?"

"Things happen, my little Meersha. Now I need you to be strong...You shouldn't have to do this as well, like a male, but you haven't even started adolescence yet. There's no reason for you to stay if you're too young to breed...without being forced." she added. "Now, I want all three of you to listen to me. I love you very much," She nuzzled them all, even Gatu. "Gatu, your mother loves you, too. But you cannot be with her anymore. Don't ask why. When you're old enough and have your own pride - you too, Banjija - then you'll understand."

Banjija couldn't help a proud grin at the thought. Would he get to have a pride before Kasha? That would show him...

"Grow strong, all of you. You can't stay with us anymore. So, go off and find another life."

"But what about Kasha?" Banjija then questioned, tail swishing to a fro as he still imagined the look on his brother's face if he did get a pride first.

"Do you remember the stories I told you, about how the lions of the past are up in the stars?" Meersha and Banjija both nodded. "Well Kasha, and your father, and the other cubs are up there now."

Meersha gasped, as did her living brother. The color drained from Banjija's face, and he was once more struck in emotional pain. His brother was dead, and all he could think about was getting a pride? And his father as well was gone...Regret made him flinch inwardly.

Kinara licked her two remaining cubs. "Now, leave...But, Meersha," she then said. "You might be able to find another pride, once you're just another month or two older."

"Huh?"

"When one or two more full moons has past, then you can join a pride...a different pride." she added.

"Why can't I be with you? And Bayna, and Shashi and the others in _this _pride?" Meersha asked, vision blurred with tears as she swallowed the forming lump in her throat.

"Our new leaders came just a little too early," her mother answered, but knew none of the cubs would understand. Not now at least. "The White-Feather Pride doesn't need you anymore. Now, be off."

As Banjija and Gatu staggered out of the den, Meersha said, "But why did Chusuka get to stay?"

Kinara shook her head. "Fate has a different path for you, my little one."

She helped her daughter out of the saftey of the den. All her memories of cubs were being coerced from her - cubhood itself was torn from Meersah, her brother and Gatu.

"I'll lead you to the northwestern borders. Then you must be on your own...Quickly."

The four of them began northwest, leaving the White-Feather Pride behind...leaving their family behind. Soon, they came to the invisible borders. Kinara sniffed the ground, now smelling the scent of the new leaders instead of Ashuma's.

"This is it," she warily stated, before licking all three of them. "Goodbye..."

"Mom!" Banjija suddenly yelled, right as something came at them.

Kinara swirled around, calling over her shoulder, "Go! I'll stall him!"

With those words, Kinara pounced Chaska, snarling. Luckily he was the only one who had followed. The other was still back at the pride.


	11. PartII:The Adoelscent:Deformed Elephants

The Coming of Meersha

By Baby Fire Wolf

_This is the tale of one lioness. Just one, who brought forth a greater part in the royal pride. An anecdote, taking place under King Ahadi's reign, but joined in the royal pride beneath the Kingdom ruled by Mufasa._

Part II: The Adolescent

Right, well so far I've been writing "Part III: The Adult" and editing and revising "Part II: The Adolescent" at the same time. Now I've decided to put up Part II just because. I know there are a lot of mistakes still in it and it still needs to be rewritten in many parts, you will see for yourself, since I haven't finished. When I get my computer working properly, though, I'll end up updating Part II because then I will be able to have Microsoft Word helping me out with spelling and whatnot. For now, you'll just have to read the partly edited Part II or wait for the updated version which probably won't be for awhile. This one's still good to me, though, so enjoy!

Parts

I The Cub

Chapters

1. New Ones

2. Meersha's Name

3. Lions

5. Mud and Trouble

5. Benighted Water

6. Leader Stress

7. First Carcass

8. One Eyed-Freak

9. The Rogues' Revelation

10. Fleeing

**II The Adolescent**

**Chapters **

**11. Deformed Elephants **

**12. A Cheetah's Weakness **

**13. The Dawn of Adolescence **

**14. Cubs Once More **

**15. A Free Ride **

**16. Because of Study **

**17. An Old Face **

**18. A New Journey to Start **

**19. Captured **

**20. Izegbe **

**21. Two of the Drie-Leeu **

**22. The Deal **

**23. A Hunt **

**24. What was Left **

**25. Killing the Killer **

**III The Adult**

**Chapters **

**26. A New Meersha **

**27. Only Two Now **

**28. The Ceremony **

**29. Unexpected Bloodshed **

**30. Her Dying Wish **

**31. Dibi **

**32. By the River **

**33. Gatu's Quest **

**34. Strangers **

**35. Heavy Sentiments **

**36. A Fight in the Rain **

**37. The New Pride**

**38. Cubs, Establishments and Travels**

**39. Same Blood**

**40. _(Still being written)_**

**_My Characters_**

Meersha (Daughter of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-sister of Kasha, Banjija, half-sister -younger- of Chusuka)

Kasha (Son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Banjija and Kasha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka)

Banjija (Son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Kasha and Meersha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka)

Kinara (Lioness of White-Feather Pride, mother of Meersha, Kasha, Banjija and Chusuka)

Ashuma (Leader of the White-Feather Pride)

Bayna (Lioness of White-Feather Pride, mother of Lusala and Pashi)

Lusala (Daughter of Bayna and Ashuma, sister of Pashi)

Pashi (Daughter of Bayna and Ashuma, sister of Lusala)

Chusuka (Lioness of White-Feather Pride, daughter of Kinara and Tambi, mother of Toga)

Toga (Son of Chusuka and Ashuma)

Dashu (Once leader of White-Feather Pride, father of Kinara)

Tambi (Once leader of White-Feather Pride, father of Chusuka)

Shashi (Lioness-shaman of White-Feather Pride)

Kuda (Lioness of White-Feather Pride)

Tanda (Lioness of White-Feather Pride)

Helalu (Lioness of White-Feather Pride)

Gatu (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Tokto (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Shap (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Daba (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Naynana (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Bondu (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Kiku (Lion cub in White-Feather Pride)

Chaska (Rouge lion)****

**_My New Characters_**

Gali (Female hippo)

Unaro (Rouge lion)

Natira (Wild shaman, grandmother of Unaro)

Ahadgna (Leader of the Broken-Claw)

Yawnda (Lioness of the Broken-Claw)

Chioke (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna)

Kumba (Rogue lion)

Gonra (Lioness of the Broken-Claw)

Bahashi (Lioness of the Broken-Claw)

Ignu (Lioness of the Broken-Claw)

Uhawku (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu)

Hawkna (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu)

Kikaru, Zarazu (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu)

Rombu (Son -adopted- of Meersha and Zarazu)

Izegbe (Meersha's Broken-Claw name)

Part II: 

The Adolescent

X

Deformed Elephants

_T_he sun, the air, the atmophere itself seemed to grow thicker with heat each and every minute. Even the cubs' dreams were filled with a vervid sensation. The three of them would be found on a short plain, lying near each other with limbs sprawled out while they each twitched, as if trying to get out of a fake reality. It was when a bird with five eyes stared at Meersha did she finally let the dreams come. For, if she woke up, she knew something was going to make her upset. Something wasn't right in her real life and world. It - whatever it was - lie right outside of her dreams' reach, as well as her memory's. The cub hadn't a clue what it was that made her stay asleep and not wake up...yet. Then, her memory came back in a painful flash.

Meersha, Banjija and Gatu were hurrying away, off into an unknown world of the night, leaving the life they had always known, behind. Their family and friends and home weren't meant ever to be seen again by them.

Roars and the sounds of a lion brawl were mixted with chirping crickets as the cubs frantically scampered into the savannah, through the long, yellow grass. Their mother - at least Meersha and Banjija's - was back near the borders they had just left. She was fighting a lion called Chaska. She was saving their lives.

Meersha had looked up to the stars as she had run between her brother and Gatu, her now blue-green eyes beginning to water once more. Her mother had said that Kasha - her other brother - and her father Ashuma, as well as the other cubs were now up in the stars. But they looked as faraway as ever.

They ran for what seemed like hours, stopping every now and then to catch their breath and reflect on what had just happened. Finally, they had curled up on that open plain, too shocked and dazed to have remembered its exposure was dangerous. But, when sleep came, the day did, too, and they soon rolled from each other as the sun's warmth became too much to bear while mixed with body heat.

_Ow,_ Meersha thought to herself in her sleep. Something had pulled at her skin and fur. But how could it hurt? It was just a dream, and Kinara had always told her she couldn't get hurt in dreams..._Meersha laid down in the green grass. _Green. She had seen it only once before in real life, and now she had miles of it in her dream, surrounding her. She rolled over, trying to enjoy herself and push the flashbacks away, when suddenly the same thing happened. "Ow," _she said aloud in her dream that time. But as she looked around, nothing was there but the great blades of the grass. She huffed at nothing when it happened once more. _"Ow! Stop!" she cried, for this time it had gotten her face, and a sharp pain raced through her nerves as she flinched.

"Wake up!" someone finally yelled, and Meersha did just that, instantly.

She sat up, and growled, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light. Finally, her pupils, small, she looked around, seeing all the vulchers about them. They were pecking at the cubs. Meersha jumped up and gave a little roar, only to have the birds hop back and forth, but continuing to peck at her and her brother, who had been the one to wake her.

"They won't go away," Banjija desperately hissed.

"Gatu," Meersha said, dodging the sharp beak of one of the scavangers. She put her paw on his side and his right eye opened.

"M-meersha. W-where are we?" he asked.

Meersha shook her head. "I don't know," she answered.

"But we have t' get away from _these_ creeps," Banjija then snarled, motioning to the vulchers. "Hurry and get up!"

The three cubs darted off to take cover in the long grass. The birds only followed in the air, soaring around above them.

"We're not dead!" Banjija called up to them.

Some had left, but two were still keeping an eye on the cubs, just waiting for either of them to drop down and rot.

"C'mon, let's get some shade," suggested Meersha.

They hurriedly scrambled under a near tree, atop a small hill and looked around, curiously.

"So this is what it's like outside of the territory," exclaimed Banjija, laying down and frowning. "I always thought it would be fun out here, on an adventure...but it's not."

"W-well at le-least we have ea-each o-other," Gatu meowed.

Banjija turned to glare at him. "We're hungry, thirsty, lost, getting pecked at by vulchers, alone without the pride, and that's all you have t' say? Oh, wait...you have my sister!"

Gatu tilted his head and Meersha hissed at her brother, batting at him. "That's not it, Banjija!"

"What about lastnight? Before the rogues came, I saw him jump on you!" Banjija replied, sitting up again.

"Yeah, he did, but if anything, he _saved _me!"

"He _did?_" Banjija asked at the same time Gatu said, "I _did?_"

Meersha nodded. "Remember, Banjija, that one time I wandered off when we were younger?" He nodded. "Well I was telling the truth about that water. It, like...swirled around and showed me a picture of the night."

"The night?"

"Yeah. And there was this creature in it, coming t' get me!"

"Now you're just acting like a cub," Banjija said, rolling his eyes and facing away.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me!" Meersha snapped.

"I believe you," Gatu said, quietly.

"Oh shut it," Banjija growled.

"No. It's true! It happened once, and Mom saved me. The second time Gatu did, right before that creature almost pounced me!"

Her brother turned to her. "So," he said. "Creature, eh? What kind of creature?"

Meersha shook her head and sighed. "I don't know...It was all black and so blended in with the night...I couldn't tell...but it's eyes were the color of blood..."

"_Now_ it's a tale for a cub!" Banjija said, smirking.

"Ugh," Meersha grumbled, knowing she'd never convince her brother unless he saw it.

Then, the female looked up, seeing nothing but grasslands of gold, yellow, red and even a couple patches of green here and there. "We have to find something to eat," she stated at Gatu's growling stomach.

"H-how? We've ne-never hunted by our-ourselves before?" asked Gatu as they began down the hill.

Banjija shook his head, rolling his eyes. "So? I have!"

"You _have?_" the others both replied at the same time, voices blanketed in curiousity.

"Yeah," he answered proudly, snickering. "I'll have you know I caught a bird once."

Meersha giggled and Gatu couldn't help a small chuckle.

Banjija turned sharply to them. "It's harder than it seems! They have wings, ya know!"

"Hey! What are those?" Meersha suddenly asked.

The cubs all gasped, and they ran closer to what looked like a herd of small, deformed elephants without trunks. Gatu tilted his head as Meersha laid on her tummy and began to sneak up to them.

"We're not supposed to hunt elephants," hissed Banjija, whiched surprised both Meersha and Gatu at him for following what was once the rules.

"I'm not. I'm just gonna ask them for help," replied the cub as she stalked closer.

Banjija snarled and pounced on her. "We can't just _ask_ someone for help! We don't have Mom or Dad or the pride...we're alone! On our own!"

Meersha pushed him off and ignorantly bound off, over to the creatures. Both the other cubs gasped again and quickly followed. Suddenly, one of the great animals swirved her head to them. She looked like a younger one due to her small structure.

"Hey," she said, making Meersha stop abruptly, which caused her brother and Gatu to run into her. A strange sound, like low grunting would emit from behind the creature's lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh...was wondering if you could help us hunt...?" suggested Meersha, taking a couple steps back.

The animal made another laughing noise as she stepped forward towards the cubs. "Hunt? We don't hunt. Now get away! Mom and Dad are gonna be furious if they see lions are around."

"B-but we're just c-cubs!" Gatu cried.

"Is that so? Then where's your family? They're bound to be around here, and then you'll really get in trouble with Dad," she exclaimed.

Meersha shook her head sadly. "We haven't a family anymore."

"Really?" asked the animal, raising a brow.

"Yeah, they chased us off!" yelled Banjija. "They didn't want us so they threw us out like a couple of old carcasses!"

"That's not true!" Meersha hissed, batting at her brother's face. "Anyway," she said, turning to the weird "elephant". "We're really sorry for intruding like this, but we're also really hungry. Do you know how to hunt?"

"I don't hunt," she snorted. "None of us do...Sometimes if a carcass is lying around Dad might go try some of the meat out, but that's about it."

"Scavangers!" hissed Gatu, fearfully. "A-and _big_ ones! Let's g-get out of here!"

He started to backup uneasily, before Banjija smacked him with a paw and said, "Elephants aren't scavangers, ya dork!"

The low laughing started up again, and Gatu gasped, leaping behind a rock.

"We're not elephants," the creature replied.

"You're not?" asked Banjija, frowning.

She shook her head. "We're hippos!"

"Hippos?" asked Meersha and her brother at the same time.

Just then, Gatu climbed out from behind the rock and crawled forward again. "M-my m-mother sa-said hippos were sw-swimming ani-animals," he mewed like a frightened cub, staring up at the she-hippo.

"Yeah, we do swim a lot," she adviced with a nod. "But not all the time. The vast migration has started,"

"The mi-migration?"

"Yup."

"M-mom never said hi-hippos mi-migrated."

"We don't." she stated. "But the wildebeest, antelopes and zebras do. We wanted to get out of their way so they don't trample us. See, they travel through our waters."

"Why let some _prey_ push you out of your home? You're big and strong creatures, kill 'em!" Banjija suggested.

She made another laugh-like grunt. "Oh no! There's _way_ too many of them. Thousands! Besides, I told you, we don't hunt."

Banjija finally sighed. "This is getting us no where."

"No wait," said Meersha, before looking up at the hippo again. "Um, Miss...hippo...?"

"My name is Gali," she chuckled.

"Right. Gali. Um," Meersha started. "D' you know where the antelope and the other migrating animals are going?"

"Dad says they travel to find better places to graze, each year. But I don't know where those places are. Why?"

"I was just thinking," and she turned to smirk at the other cubs, who tilted their heads in a confused responce. She sighed and shook her head. "If we follow them, then it's like following food!"

"Right!" Banjija said, happily as he pounced in front of his sister, now getting it. "Sis, you're a genius!"

"No, there's way too many. I don't think you cubs would be able to handle that. I mean, not even _we_ can!"

"I mean when they settled down, though, in their new grazing lands." Meersha said.

Gatu nodded.

"Well you could try. But who knows how long that would take?" exclaimed Gali.

"Yeah. We n-need food n-now," Gatu then aggreed.

Meersha nodded with another sigh. "All right...where are we gonna get it then?"

After a moment of careful thought, Gali said, "I could ask Dad to go to the water hole and grab you a carcass."

"No way! I'm not turning into a scavanger!" hissed Banjija with no further thought.

"OK." said Meersha to Gali. "You would do that for us?"

She nodded, before turning away and trotting to a large male hippo, blanketed in what seemed beads of blood.

"Meersha, I don't want to be a vulcher," complained Banjija.

"We're not. Remember what Mother said? Sometimes we have to take what nature gives us. Sometimes we _have_ to be temporary scavangers."

"So we _are_." he stated.

Suddenly, there was the sound of thunder as the huge hippo came racing to the cubs. They screamed and turned to run, but the hippo was right on their tails as he snorted. He dipped his head and neck slightly to open his massive mouth, four feet wide with what seemed like long, razor-sharp tusks. Luckily, Meersha, Banjija and Gatu had gotten up a steep hill. The hippo stopped and snorted, trotting around the base of it as they watched fearfully atop the knoll. Ge made a deep grunt and snort, just as Gali had, only it seemed deeper, and the laughter seemed _more_ like laughter than anything. Finally, he turned around and trotted back to his pod.

"What was that all about?" Banjija suddenly and franticly asked, and he couldn't help himself from shaking.

"Guess he d-doesn't want us around h-his family," Gatu said as they turned and began to walk away, tails, heads and ears.

"No one does." Meersha gravely muttered.


	12. A Cheetah's Weakness

XII

A Cheetah's Weakness

_W_hen dusk bore into the day, the cubs would be found near a large river, watching as a hundreds, if not, thousands of herd animals moved into the waters, passing angry crocks on their way. A few died in the scurry, being trample or trapped, and still others were killed by those overgrown reptiles. Banjija licked his lips as he stepped forward, eyes wide.

"No," growled Meersha, putting a paw on his chest. "Look at all of 'em. Gali was right. We'll never be able t' catch one."

Gatu couldn't help his stomach from growling and neither could Meersha stop herself from licking her chops as well, gazing intently at the prey.

"Those crocks get all the luck," complain Banjija.

When night came, the migrating creatures that had not yet past the river quieted down, and so slept near the bank, as did Meersha and the other cubs, right near the waters.

**Morning came, and the cubs were still by the river. But Meersha suddenly awoke, looking to see the face of a young hippo. **

"Gali!" the lion cried, happily.

Gali dropped the zebra carcass, and suddenly the smell of flesh caused the eyes of Banjija to open, as well as wake up Gatu.

"Yum," Banjija said, licking his lips and staring at the dead animal. "Is that...?"

"Yeah. It's for you three." Gali answered.

They all jumped on the meat and began to dig in.

"Finally, we're first," laughed Banjija with a mouthful of bloody guts.

"Not really. The crocks had killed this one. I just stole it," the hippo explained casually. "My dad didn't want lions around the pod. Sorry 'bout that yesterday. Anyway, this is the first and last time I'm doing this for you."

"What!" Banjija cried.

"B-but-" Gatu started.

Gali shook her head. "Sorry, but tomorrow's sunrise, we're going back t' the river."

Meersha suddenly got up and padded forward to plead, "Please, Gali. Do you know anything about hunting?"

"No,"

"No, but she's an expert on stealing," Banjija remarked with a smirk.

Gali made a laugh-like grunt, only to reply, "I'm not a thief! Besides, I was doing this for you so you better shut it."

The cub laughed before eating some more. Gali then turned to Meersha warily.

"Please, we'll starve," Meersha said.

"I think the best thing for you to do is become scavengers."

"F-forever?" asked Gatu, gravely.

Gali shook her head. "No. Just till you get a little bigger. Or join or make your own pod."

"Pride," corrected Meersha.

"Yeah. Whatever." and she grunted again. "Oh man. Dad's coming. Run!" Gali then cried.

The cubs gasped, looking up from the meat only to see the great hippo charging at them once more. They quickly turned back around and scrambled away. The male hippo stopped beside Gali and grunted loudly. It seemed to reach out everywhere, sounding like low laughing.

**Later, Meersha, Banjija and Gatu were crawling through the grass, tumbling over each other, growling and giggling like little cubs.** Each tried to stay low in the lightly swaying blades, as if hiding.

"So why are we doing this again?" asked Banjija.

"The cheetah successfully hunts alone," explained Meersha, lightly batting at her brother and friend playfully. "If we study it, then we can learn from it."

"I don't get why we don't just try hunting ourselves." Banjija sighed then. "Those rogues...there was just two of 'em and they looked healthy. Obviously they hunted. And other lone lions do, too."

"Yeah, but the-they were b-bigger than us," Gatu replied.

"They were." Meersha stated in agreement. "Now if we take what our mothers and the lionesses taught us, and study other cats and their hunting ways, when we get just a little bigger, then we'll be the best hunters! But for now, we have to be scavengers," she delightfully added at her brother's expression.

"I'm _not_ being a scavenger," Banjija then huffed.

"Never stopped ya before," his sister said, smirking.

"H-hey you guys, what's th-that?" stuttered Gatu.

They all looked up to see a slender, spotted feline, walking gracefully through the savannah, just a few yards away. But, as its ears twitched and eyes wandered over to them, the three cubs popped back low into the grass. After another minute or so of waiting, the cheetah suddenly stalked down a hill. Meersha, Banjija and Gatu hurriedly scrambled after it, watching carefully. The cheetah crouched a bit lower, its eyes not blinking as they sat on a herd of gazelle. It inched ever so slightly closer and, before long, the cat suddenly pounced. A gazelle snorted and took off, and the rest of its family followed, but the feline was on their tails.

"Whoa," whispered all the cubs at the same time as they watched from the top of the hill.

Suddenly the gazelle the cheetah had had her eye on turned to the left. The predator hissed and turned right after it. Due to the daunting turn, though, she had lost speed and the distance increased between herself and her prey. But, as she came closer with each step, the animal abruptly took a sharp turn to the right, after its family again. Once more, the cat hissed and found herself trying to turn without falling to the side. Angrily, she lashed out as she came close enough, but yet another time the gazelle turned. The cheetah was soon left in the dirt. One more turn and the animal was after its herd again.

Meersha could tell that there was rage rushing through the cheetah's blood as she stalked over to a near water hole to take a quick drink.

"I thought you said they hunted successfully," Banjija said.

"I guess not all the time...most of the time, though. I mean if it was _never_ successful, how would she be living now? Hmm...I think it was those sharp turns,"

"What about 'em?"

"They prevented her from getting her meal. Both she and the gazelle knew it was her weakness."

"S-so everything h-has a we-weakness?" asked Gatu. "Even g-great hunters?"

"Gatu," said Meersha. "Do you remember when we were little cubs, waiting for our mothers to come back with a carcass? Well even when we were hungry we didn't get one all the time."

"Yeah," exclaimed Banjija as they all got up and began to walk away. "And when we went hunting with them, not all the time they got their meal..."

"We just need to find out what weaknesses and strengths each hunter we come upon has." Meersha stated.

"Well we have t' be careful, otherwise _we'll _be the ones hunted," laughed Banjija.


	13. The Dawn of Adolescence

XII

The Dawn of Adolescence

_A_ few days went by. The cubs grew used to scavenging, but it was hard. First they had to _find_ a kill, which they obviously didn't always succeed in even that. And it really only counted if other various scavengers hadn't already gotten there first. Nevertheless, they managed to scrape up enough food to survive, even just a little longer.

It was on the fifth sunrise that they all became desperately hungry, though. They laid beside a small water hole, sulking in the climbing sun. When Banjija's tummy rumbled, he groaned and sat up, thinking he couldn't take it anymore. And, despite their earlier search in the body of water they stayed near, he thought, maybe there _were_ fish. They just hadn't found them yet. So, he reluctantly got up and staggered over to its edge to peer in. Suddenly, Banjija gasped. There, staring at him from the surface, was his own reflection. But it had changed - much. His eyes had now fully devolved from baby blue. The strange thing was that his right eye was a deep purple, while the left was a crimson. He tilted his head slightly, seeing the long whiskers come out from his broad snout. Banjija curiously lifted a giant paw to extend the claws and he grinned, seeing how much sharper and longer they looked, and it was there, when he made a pose to watch his reflection a bit more, did he gasp one more time. For, atop his larger head, were a few discolored strands of fur. They stuck out from the rest of his brown-gold coat. But no...they were not _discolored_. They were _supposed _to be like that. They were _supposed_ to be a nice red. They were _supposed_ to be longer than the rest of his fur.

"Meersha! Gatu!" he suddenly called. "Come quick!"

The two cubs had been resting in the grass when they heard Banjija call. They both jumped up and scrambled over to him.

"What?" asked Meersha.

"Look!" he said, and he dipped his head for them to see.

"Your mane's finally growing in! That's great!" cried his sister.

He looked back up and smirked proudly. "I'm an adult now!"

Gatu swished his black tail tuff back and forth, grinning at the teen lion.

"What about you, Gatu?" Meersha then asked, turning to him. "Let me see your head."

"M-me? Oh, no. I do-don't have a ma-mane yet." he replied, somewhat surprised and yet pleased.

"Ah, come _on_." Banjija said, rolling his eyes, before grabbing Gatu's head and forcing his face to the ground. "See? There it is!"

He let him back up and Gatu cocked his head, before looking down into the water and gasping.

"My-my mane!" he cried out.

There on his head, were little black strands as well, just beginning to grow.

Meersha sat between the two proud lions, giggling.

"What?" they both asked.

"You might have the start of your manes, but you still look like cubs to me," she answered in a meow.

"Well look who's talking, little miss meow." Banjija remarked with a snicker.

"What? It's not like_ I _have a mane,"

"Yeah, bu-but you l-look older," Gatu then said.

She blinked, before looking at the water as well. Indeed she looked different. Her face, head and body shape had changed from that of a young cub, to that of a young lioness. Meersha was more slender, but still looked strong and had muscle. Her coat had changed slightly to look a bit pale, and all together, she thought she looked like a younger - more yellow-gold - Kinara. She smiled, seeing that her eyes had, too, changed from baby blue to a calm green-yellow.

"Well I have t' say, this is nice," she exclaimed and giggled again.

Hunger bit at their stomachs, fleas chewed at their skin and fur, ribs showed themselves greatly, but the three seemed proud, and none of them could help their smiles. Before long, they began to romp around, laughing as they pounced each other, still acting as cubs but at the same time, trying to keep their dignity, and so it seemed as if the play was just a bit more than roughhousing. Not one of the lions wanted to be under the other, and even though Meersha had once been the best at wrestling, due to the males' thicker bodies, she usually found herself stuck beneath one or the other.

Just then, Banjija pounced Gatu, and they went rolling into the water. As Gatu pushed him off, he gasped again, staring into the water with his one purple eye to see the reflection of an unknown lion watching them. The two turned around, getting out of the water. Drenched, they watched as another teen rogue came over to them.

"Hey," he said. "I was watching you play,"

"W-who a-are y-y-you?" asked Gatu nervously.

"We weren't playing, we were wrestling," replied Banjija, glaring.

Meersha came over to them and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Unaro." he answered.

Unaro, even though he was a teen, was still bigger than the three, for his mane was a light redish patch atop his head and began to climb down around his chest and shoulders as well.

"I couldn't help but notice you cubs," he said, cheerfully.

"We're not _cubs,_" hissed Banjija.

"Yeah," growled Gatu.

Both the males dipped their heads to show the start of their manes.

"Well isn't that nice." Unaro replied. "Look," he then said. "Could I interest any of you in fresh meat?"

Suddenly, the three perked. "Fresh meat?" asked Meersha, suspiciously.

"That's what I said."

"How?"

"There's a pride not too far from here. They're called the Broken-Claw. I can lead you to them."

"What's the catch?" questioned Banjija.

"Look, ya want food or not?"

Gatu was licking his lips now. The three of them couldn't resist the temptation. Finally, they agreed, and so took off, trailing the unusual lion. They came to a hill, only to look down and see a few lionesses basking in the sun.

"That's them," he said.

"Where's their leader?" asked Banjija.

"They don't got one. Not a male one at least. That's why when I came along, and they saw my mane, they chased me off, even after I _begged_ them for just a _scrap_ of meat. See, they got cubs, and they're mighty protective of 'em."

Meersha asked, "How do they have cubs if they don't have a male?"

"I've heard that they're one of the only prides willing to take cubs in and adopt them."

"Why is that?" asked Banjija.

"'Cause they have no male to kill them." answered Meersha, keeping her eyes on the lionesses.

Suddenly the three of them wished they hadn't grown up so fast as all their tummies rumbled.

"They didn't want me around 'cause of my mane. But you're smaller than me. If you guys go, you could pull it off..."

"Look, we _have manes!_" hissed Meersha's brother.

Unaro shook his head. "They've just _started _to grow...we can take care of that."

"We can?" they all asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Just follow me."

Both the males took a step forward, but Unaro shook his head. "One at a time please."

Gatu looked questioningly at Banjija, who suddenly pounced forward, smirking. "_I'll _go first." he said.

Unaro smirked, too, and led Banjija away to the south, over a hill and to a tree. Meersha watched nervously as she sat down by Gatu. Within a few moments, her brother and the rouge were out of sight. She sighed.

"'Kay, how are you gonna 'fix' this?" Banjija asked as they sat down by the tree in the shade.

"Easy," replied Unaro.

Suddenly, the larger lion grabbed the smaller one with his paws, and before Banjija knew what was happening, Unaro had bit down hard on his head and pulled back. Banjija yelped out, feeling a surge of pain rush through the top of his scalp. He struggled, but Unaro let him go and, as Banjija turned to look at him with slightly watery eyes, he glared as he saw tuffs of his fur - including the beginning of his mane - in the lion's mouth. Unaro spit it all out.

"Yuk, ya need t' take a bath, kid," he said, snickering.

Banjija rubbed his head with his own paw as if to make sure this was true. And yes, it was. His mane was gone, and he was left with his regular coat of fur. Suddenly he felt like a cub again, and even looked like one as he stared into a near puddle. Perhaps he looked like a cub, just about to begin adolescence, but he snarled and slapped the surface with his paw, before turning to Unaro, angrily.

"What did you do?!" he hissed.

"Don't worry. It'll grow back," Unaro said casually, licking a paw with extended claws.

Banjija took an awkward step back. Even though he had truely had a mane, he was still smaller than older adolescents and adults.

"Now, ya best be quiet 'bout this. Go back and get your little friend." Unaro said, still licking his paw.

"No." stated Banjija, a little nervously.

"Look. I know you don't like that other cub." Unaro then said, looking up over his claws. "He probably gets in your way all the time, don't he? And what about the little sheela? Bet he's leavin' ya in the dirt, alone. Bet he's always gettin' a piece her if ya know what I mean." Unaro then winked.

"Gatu? Meersha? Meersha's my sister! Why would _I_ want _her? _Ew!"

"Ah, well, still. If I had a sister and a male around, I wouldn't let 'em _near_ each other. Besides, I've seen how you look at Gatu. You have hate in your eyes."

"I - what? I don't _hate_ Gatu. I mean, he's annoying but..."

Unaro shrugged. "Right. Whatever. I was just saying...I mean, seriously, do you really want that guy with your sister?"

"What d' ya mean?"

Suddenly Banjija remembered the night he had seen Gatu pounce Meersha. Sure, he had saved her, but what was _he_ trying to do? What was he playing at?

"Look now," Unaro then said, pointing a paw down the hill.

Banjija quietly looked down, then gasped and snarled as he saw them nuzzling each other. He began to march towards them as Unaro said, "Remember, ya didn't feel a thing with this...'procedure'."

He knew what Unaro meant, and so smirked as he came closer to Gatu and Meersha.

**"But, Gatu," Meersha had said when she saw her brother walk away with the unknown rouge, up the hill.** "That lion...I don't wanna trust him. He's a rouge, how can I?"

"Meersha," Gatu had said gently. "_We're_ rouges."

She had sighed and then nodded, looking at the ground. "I know but...I just can't help thinking about what those other rouges had done to us. To the other cubs. To my dad. To my brother..."

Gatu had whispered, "To my mother..."

Meersha had then looked up to him, a tear in her eye. When he had looked back with a small, weak smile, she suddenly said, "Oh, how can you be this strong?!"

"Me? Strong?" he had asked, with a quiet chuckle. "I'm nothing but! I have one eye!"

"Which proves how strong you are," she had exclaimed.

But he had gone on. "Listen to how I stutter!...Wait," He then had paused.

"Gatu! Your stuttering! It's...gone!" Meersha had cried happily.

"I can't believe it!" he had said.

"Neither can I!"

And that's when they both had began to nuzzle, gratefully.

They looked up then. "Hey love birds," said Banjija as he came closer. There was a glint in his eyes, but they hadn't noticed.

"Banjija!" Meersha said, happily as she looked up and then jumped up as well, head butting her brother lightly and playfully. "Gatu's stuttering is gone!"

"Ah, isn't that nice," he purred in reply.

"Banjija, where's your mane?" Gatu then asked suddenly.

Meersha gasped and took a step back to look at him more carefully. Banjija smirked and took his paw to stroke his own head once.

"Gone." he answered. "If we want the meat, we have t' act like cubs...Now, Gatu. Go." he then nodded up the hill.

"How'd he do it?" asked Meersha curiously as Gatu began to nervously climb the hill.

But Banjija ignored her and turned to Gatu to yell, "I didn't feel a thing!"

When Gatu finally came to Unaro, he looked up. "How'd-?" he started to ask, when suddenly he found himself in the grasp of the older lion. Unaro was about to bite him as he did with Banjija, but Gatu struggled furiously, before sinking his teeth into Unaro's paw. "Ah!" Unaro cried in pain. He snarled and bit down on Gatu's back, drawing blood. Gatu roared out, a tone of agony in his voice. He suddenly stopped his wriggling, and Unaro moved the bite up to his head.

Down the hill, Meersha gasped. "Gatu!" she cried out, and was about to run up the knoll when her brother jumped in front of her.

"It's all right," he said quickly. "Gatu'll be fine."

"But didn't you just hear him?" asked the female, desperately.

"I think you're hearing things, sis," he said.

But Meersha pushed him out of the way and started to run.

Back at the tree, Unaro let the cub down. Gatu leapt up, snarling in pain and anger. His mane was gone now and he was left with nothing but the stinging sensation in his head and the oozing, red liquid blanketing and crusting his back. He abruptly lifted his head to glare at Unaro with his one eye.

"_You!_" he snarled.

Unaro shrugged and licked the same paw he had before. When Gatu pounced at him, Unaro took his giant paw and smacked the cub-lion, raking his face and leaving vertical scratches. Gatu again, cried in pain.

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you, _cub_." Unaro growled lowly, getting up.

Gatu found himself shaking in anger and fright.

"Besides," Unaro then said, smirking once more. "Your little friend was the one who said you'd be OK with it."

"He what?!"

"Yup. Whatever his name is said you'd be anxious to let me rip that little waste of fur of a mane right out of your empty head. He also said you wouldn't mind if I did two more things."

"Huh?"

"One: this." Unaro then jumped the smaller lion and bit his tail, ripping out the tuff of black fur. Gatu cried out as Meersha came. She gasped.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

Unaro looked at her and spit out the tuff of fur, still snickering. Banjija finally came up from behind her, panting.

"I...tried..." he said, pausing in attempts to catch his breath. "to...stop...her..."

Meersha gasped again and Gatu glared at him.

"Banjija!" he growled, now stepping over to his peer.

Banjija blinked at Gatu, never having seen him like this before. Never this angry, or this...strong either. Even with the long, red scratches across his face, and the tail tuff ripped out, with the drips of blood coming from the tip of his bald tail made Banjija inwardly gulp.

Unaro suddenly began laughing, and all three cubs looked up to narrow their eyes at him.

"There was one more thing that Banjija said I got to do," he then exclaimed.

They all tilted his head as Banjija blinked with a, "Huh?"

With that, Unaro pounced Meersha. She cried out in surprise.

"I get this lil lioness," he smirked.

"What the hell?!" she snarled from under him.

But Unaro continued to lay on her, just to keep her trapped and away from the others.

"I _never_ said you could have her!" Banjija defensively called.

Gatu began to stalk forward, the way he had seen his mother do before she had leapt on prey.

"_Don't _even think about it," Unaro warned, looking at Gatu now. "I was nice to you before..._twice_. The third time you won't be so lucky."

Gatu sat up then, frowning.

"Let my sister go!" Banjija said.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to harm her...I promise." he said.

"What do you want then?" Gatu growled.

Unaro smirked, and Meersha's eyes widened in fright. He saw this and shook his head with a laugh. "Oh no, sheela! Not that! Ha, I can't believe you thought...Anyway," and he looked up at Banjija and Gatu. "If you don't want her harmed, then I need you two to get the meat."

Meersha was under the body of a half-adult lion, and so she could nothing but struggle...for now. Her brother and Gatu were both too small to take him on, even if there were two of them, due to their weak bodies because of malnutrition, and of course, inexperience. Finally, Gatu sighed.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"I told you...go get the meat. Say you're lost cubs and ask if you can take some meat on the way back to your family. Bring it back up here to me, and you can have her back." he explained, sounding serious now.

"What do you want with her?" Banjija snarled, suddenly.

Gatu shook his head as he looked solemnly at Banjija. "C'mon," he whispered.

Finally giving in, he nodded, and they both turned around.

"But if you hurt her...!" Gatu yelled over his shoulder, but did not finish.

When they were gone, over the hill once more, Unaro let Meersha go as he stepped sideways off her. She leapt up and turned around, careful not to turn her back to him as she snarled. "What the hell do you want with me?" she hissed.

"My, your language is getting a little...off, ain't it?" Unaro said, grinning as his tail swished in the grass.

"Tell me...it's not to make cubs?" she asked, fearfully, having not been as satisfied as Unaro had hoped from his last answer.

He shook his head, frowning now, which surprised her. "Make cubs with a cub? Disgusting," he growled.

She sighed in relief. "Then what is it?"

Unaro then stood up, shook off a few twigs and blades of grass, before walking around her slowly. "No...it's not to happen yet."

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"We must wait for it. But the explanation can come now..." He then cleared his throat and went on. "My grandmother and I travel alone, without a pride. You see, after my mother died for some unknown reason, Natira, my grandmother, took care of me. But, she is a shaman. She is one who can do the strangest things. This is what scared the pride off, away from her and I."

"I don't see where this is going," Meersha said.

"You'll see...OK, so my grandmother and I were left alone. Soon, when I was old enough to travel, we decided to go from place to place. But Natira has gotten old, and cannot hunt. I can't hunt alone, and so I am forced to find food by scavenging for us, or getting our meals this way...tricking pre-adolescent or early adolescent lions to beg all-lioness prides - like the Broken-Claw - to get me the food."

"I thought you said that Broken-Claw's one of the only prides who's willing to take cubs in...?"

"It is...or was. See, the main reason why prides don't take cubs in is 'cause the males always want to kill any cubs who aren't in their blood, right?"

Meersha sighed and looked at the ground with a grave face.

"I see you've experienced that," Unaro then said. "Anyway, Natira and I decided since this way - and scavenging - were the easiest ways to get food, so any pride we'd come to, we'd kill off the leader."

Meersha gasped, looking up. "That's terrible!"

"Natira can kill anyone if she wants. She just has to be in the right place at the right time...Anyway, she does that to every pride we pass. This way I can trick little ignorant _cubs_ - like your brother and his friend - to get us the food. But we always must move on, for a new leader always comes, and Natira made a vow to kill only one leader for each pride we come to.

"The strange thing is, Broken-Claw is different. I don't know if it's_ ever _had a leader, or ever will. That's why we're thinking about staying here, near the borders..."

Meersha tilted her head. "You're almost an adult. How come you stay with your grandmother? Shouldn't you have left by now?"

He shrugged. "It's not really her taking care of me...It's me taking care of her."

Meersha nodded. "But if she can kill anyone, why can't she use that to hunt?"

"Powers weaken her. That's the reason she only kills off _one_ leader per pride. If she does it enough times in a row, though, she'll die.

"Now, to the point...You see, Natira has always had these crazy ideas about some lioness or lion, who can do something for her."

"Do something? What?"

"T' tell ya the truth, I'm not really sure. Anyway, almost every full moon, she has me get someone around your age and bring them to her. She's always said, 'That's not the one.' so I always have to take the lion back. It pisses me off!..." He paused, then grinned. "Sorry...So, t' go on...Natira thinks she's found the lioness...you."

"_Me?_" asked Meersha, surprised at this.

"Yes. You."

"I don't even know her!"

"She's a shaman! She can sense someone's presence up to a hundred yards! That's why she's so good at tracking...So now, tonight, I must bring you to her. If she thinks you're the one, then she'll tell you what to do."

Meersha had a horrified look on her face and Unaro laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing that important...except that she's been looking for the lion about all her life...Also, I doubt it _will _be you. Like I said, she always says, 'That's not the one.' I assure you, it'll be the same thing with you."

But Meersha wasn't as sure about this. Her gut tightened somewhat as she gulped, and laid down in the grass, waiting for her companions to return.


	14. Cubs Once More

XIV

Cubs Once More

_T_he cub-lions were weakly climbing down the knoll to the Broken-Claw Pride. They each said nothing and, even though they still couldn't get hunger out of their heads and stomachs, the thought of harm coming to Meersha seemed even more painful.

"First my brother, now my sister?" growled Banjija to himself.

Gatu frowned, but the continued closer to the stranger lionesses.

"Why, what do we have here?" a weird and what seemed a stretched out, ghost voice said.

The two jumped in fright as an unusual off-white lionesses popped up in front of them. Her eyes, her nose, her head and ears all seemed sharp. Everything about her was sharp and her body was slender, while her muzzle was, too, was sharp and long. The purple eyes seemed mysterious more than anything as she stared at the two teens.

"Um," said Banjija suddenly. "Er, uh..."

"Who are you?" asked the pale lion.

"I am Banjija. And this is, uh, Gatu."

"Tell me, why have you come to the territory of the Broken-Claw?"

"Er, um..." Banjija then said, having forgotten what the excuse was.

"We got lost!" Gatu abruptly blurted out.

"Oh?"

Gatu nodded. "Our pride was moving to find a better territory, when we got lost..."

The lioness looked questioningly at both, with an awkward silence.

"Yeah!" Banjija exclaimed. "And we've been traveling for three suns and three moons, just trying to find them. We're _so_ hungry, though. Is there any chance you could lend us some scraps for the travel?"

The two cub-lions sat there, ears slightly drooped and tails low, attempting to look as sad, lost and frightened as ever. In fact, they were covered in layers of fright and chance. Would this not work? Did she not believe them? If so, what would happen? What would she and the others do to them? What would Unaro do to Meersha?!

Banjija's heart raced now, and he could hear the rhythm in his pointed ears. Gatu tried not to breathe as she stared with submission at the ground, not blinking. They could both feel the lioness's slender, slanted eyes on them, studying, watching, examining them. She was thinking. Trying to make up her mind.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of just standing there and waiting for a dreadful fate, they heard her ghostly, calm voice say, "It is all right. Come. You can share some of the meat with our cubs."

She turned around, her long, slim tail curved at the end with a tuff of white as her huge paws padded on the golden ground, down the hill towards the other lionesses. Banjija and Gatu looked at each other with weak grins but sharp eyes. They followed, even trying to toddle in a way, making their walking clumsy like cubs.

When they neared the rest of the pride - seven lionesses - the cub-lions could tell that all the subjects to this family, looked exactly a like, besides color. Some were darker than others, or golder or reder, and so on, but they all seemed to resemble this white lioness who was leading the cubs. They all looked sharp, slim, fit, had huge paws, slanted and skinny eyes, long muzzles, a swerved tail near their tuffs. Could this have been a result of inbreeding? Or were they all just sisters? Questions zoomed into Gatu's mind at this. After all, where had _they_ come from? They didn't have a male...it was strange...

"Sisters," said the ghost lioness. "We have company." The word "sisters" did not answer Gatu's questions, for many prides used that term when calling to the other lionesses.

They all looked up. A couple hissed. Others sniffed the air, trying to pick up their scents from a few yards off. Still, others seemed just curious.

"Mother," said a dark lioness. "What are you doing with those _males?_"

"Come now, Yanda. They are but cubs."

But Yawnda hissed. The "mother" looked at the lioness and hissed back, then said with a stern voice, "Do you not care for our sons?"

Yawnda shook her head. "It's not that. I love them very much. But _these,_" she then said with disgust, glaring at Banjija and Gatu. "are _not_ cubs."

"Do you see manes upon their heads, my sister?"

For a moment, Yawnda's narrowed eyes kept on the young ones, but finally she sighed and down, though her fur kept on end. "No...I do not..."

"There then. We have it. They are still cubs. Besides, look, this one's only got one eye. They need help."

"But I can smell it, Mother!" Yawnda then said, trying to win the argument. "I can smell the oder or an adult - at least adolescence."

The ghost lion shook her head. "Smell is very important indeed, my sister. But I can not see a mane on either of them...neither can you."

With that, she turned to look at a near den and smile. "Come, my little ones!"

Banjija and Gatu questioned for whom she was calling to, but suddenly, a bunch of little cubs came toddle/running out of the den. They scrambled over each other to stand in front of the lioness.

"Mama!" said one of the cubs. "Who are they?"

"Yeah," mewed another.

"And where's the food?" asked a third.

Suddenly, two lionesses came over, dragging a dead zebra. The cubs cheered and began to dig in, almost instantly forgetting about Gatu and Banjija.

"There is plenty for you two to eat, too. Then you can take some on your travels," exclaimed the ghost lioness.

The two would've protested, but the sight and scent of freshly killed prey was too much to handle, and so the two thankful dug in with the rest of the smaller crowd. They ate and ate until they grew full, and their tummies seemed to bulge.

"Who are you?" asked one of the tiny cubs, his mouth smeared in blood.

Banjija sat back, his eyes getting droopy as he ignored the cub with a yawn. Gatu did the same.

"You two look tired," the lioness then stated. "Come. You can sleep in the whelping den for the night. Tomorrow, you can have breakfast, then be on your way with some more meat."

Banjija looked up, about to protest, but she shook her head. "I _insist_."

With that, Banjija sat down, feeling strangely nervous and nodded. "Well, if you _insist_." Perhaps it was her purple, cutting eyes that seemed to make him feel awkward and small, but he and Gatu gave in.

The lioness led them and the little ones back to the small den after explaining how her name was Ahadgna, and how the pride called her "Mother" since she was the leader, though it did not mean she was ever their dam.

Because Banjija and Gatu were much bigger than the other cubs, they could barely fit as they squeezed into the enterence of the den. But the cubs felt warmer, and the leader lioness did not seem to care. She first licked the smaller cubs, then did the same to the two big ones, which surprised them. For once in a long while, Banjija and Gatu felt safe and loved. In fact, they hadn't felt like this since they had been with their mothers.

"I never thought this would happen...I mean I never thought I'd feel like this again," Banjija purred as his half-closed eyes stared up at the moon and the stars.

"Yeah," Gatu purred back, his one eye closed as his side slowly moved up and down.

"We could stay here forever..."

"Yeah, we just need Meersha..."

And they fell asleep.

"Faster, Mama! Hurry up!" some cub called in the distance.

The sound of shuffling and scrambling awoke Gatu. Then there was a soft roar, and he turned to look down at Banjija, who's eyes finally opened slowly as he yawned and stretched.

"What was that?" he asked.

Gatu shook his head, then gasped.

Banjija asked, "What?...Hey, where are the cubs?"

The whole den was empty but them. And, about fifty yards away, they could see that the lionesses were now racing towards the den. The cubs were behind, running as fast as they could. In the lead was Ahadgna. With her icy eyes she glared at the cub-lions, who seemd to inwardly shrink in fright.

"What's their problem?" Banjija said, sitting up.

"Banjija...!" Gatu was saying.

Banjija turned to look at Gatu and gasped.

"Your mane!" they both cried.

They suddenly took one step outside and saw their manes had started to grow again as they stared in shock and disbelief that it had began again so quickly. But, as they looked up to see the Broken-Claw Pride getting closer, they knew exactly why.

"They have manes, Mama!" said a little cub as they ran.

"Lions!" snarled Yawnda. "See, Mother? I told you!"

"Lions! Rouges!" roared Ahadgna.

"Those little rats, _ratted _on us!" growled Banjija. "What d' we do?"

Now the two were looking franticly around, as if trying to find the best place to escape. Above and behind them where the den was, was a steep hill, like the main one back at the White-Feather Pride. In front of them was a spread out plain where the Broken-Claw was. And far to the right - if they'd even manage to get there without getting caught - was the hill they had been on when Unaro first showed them this pride.

"Seriously, what are we gonna do? We'll be dead in a minute..." Banjija said, desperately.

Gatu finally looked behind him, then began to crawl into the den and said, "C'mon."

"Huh?"

Banjija followed right behind him. The two crawled and edged their way deeper into the low den. When one part of the rock ceiling came so low, and Gatu was scrambling to get under it to get deeper in still, he exclaimed, "The cubs are the only ones who can fit in here."

Gatu finally managed to get to the other side of the hanging part of the ceiling, just as Banjija snarled out in surprise, for a giant paw had clawed at his back. Banjija struggled around on his back to wrap all his paws around it and claw and sink his teeth into the flesh. The lioness roared out in pain and instantly pulled her paw out, just as the cub-lion let go.

"Hurry!" Gatu growled lowly and quickly at Banjija.

Banjija started to crawl under, when another paw got his tail and started to pull. "Ahh!" he cried.

But Gatu did not let go after biting at Banjija's tightened scruff. He pulled, digging his claws into the den ground and finally, the two were on the same side. Banjija looked at his tail, where just a trickle of blood was.

The two turned around and crawled in even deeper, only to get to the back part of the den where the it rose up several feet, and this circular part of it was big enough for even one of the lionesses, if they could've gotten in from the entrance, though, which was impossible.

"Now what, genius?" hissed Banjija.

"We have to find a place up there," Gatu replied, pointing with a paw up to the now-high ceiling. "to climb out of."

There was but a tiny hole up near the roof of the den. Immediately they climbed up the debris which led to the hole. Gatu began to scrape and claw at it as Banjija sat a foot lower than him. Suddenly, a small cub climbed out from under the tight wedge and was now beginning to climb up the debris. Banjija smirked and kicked him down when he came closer enough. But then, more cubs were coming into the large area of the back part of the den.

"Uh, Gatu," said Banjija, carefully but still staring at the little lions who were now climbing up the debris towards them.

"Not now. I'm almost done," Gatu growled in reply.

"But, Gatu...it's the invasion of the cubs!" cried Banjija, almost sarcastically.

Gatu glanced down at them but said, "No worries."

Right then, he took his claw and pulled away one more rock, and a bunch of it came down, adding to the debris again. The two of them climbed out of the hole and were in sunlight once more. Even though they were now covered in dust, dirt and bits of rock, they did not shake as the looked down the back of the hill. Atop the knoll, came the faces of the lionesses.

"Come back here!" roared Yanda.

Just then, Gatu's paw lost its balance, and he fell, sliding down the back of the muddied hill, down to where there was a large water hole. Banjija laughed but when he felt the force of something hit him on his back, he too, was falling and sliding after Gatu.

"Ah!" Banjija growled as the thing on his back was a cub, who was now biting into his flesh.

Just a few second later, though, the cub-lions met the water. Right in front of them was a large part of a river, where other strings of water came out in different directions as smaller rivers. The laugh-like grunts of hippos sounded through the air, mixed with monster splashes. Banjija and Gatu climbed up on the edge of the water hole, watching, horrified, for they were right near a main pod of hippos. Some were even fighting, their gigantic jaws opened so that their six-inch tusks were exposed to hopefully find themselves digging into the flesh of another hippo.


	15. A Free Ride

XV

A Free Ride

_S_oon, as the two - as well as the tiny white male cub - turned around, Banjija and Gatu gasped again, seeing that Ahadgna and the rest of the pride was racing down the hill to them.

"You won't take my cub!" roared the ghost lioness.

"C'mon!" Gatu said.

The two plunged into the water, but the cub was still on Banjija's back. He snarled and attempted to shake in the water so that the cub would fall off, but it was to no avail.

A low laughing sounded, and they looked in front of them to see a young female hippo say, "Need a lift?"

"Gali!" cried Gatu in relief.

He and Banjija scrambled on her, and she immediately turned and swam, further into the water hole, away from the edge where the Broken-Claw Pride now sat, stranded as they roared and snarled. A few more moments later, and they were now taking off along the edge of the lake-like river.

"Sheesh, what have you two been getting in to?" asked Gali with another grunt. But Banjija seemed to busy with the smaller cub now.

"Listen you," he said, struggling to keep the biting little cat in his front paws. "You bite me and I'll bite you back." he warned.

Suddenly, the lion sunk his baby teeth into Banjija's flesh, causing Banjija to cry out in pain.

"You didn't bite me back," snickered the cub.

"I bet _you_ were the one to turn us in," snarled Banjija, glaring.

The sound of Gali's low snorts came again, before she dipped her head somewhat into the air, and it went back under the water, half-way as her ears twitched.

"By biting, I mean harming," exclaimed Banjija with a smirk, then he looked out to near wrestling hippos. "You do that again, kid, and I'll just chuck ya out there with 'em. And _trust _me, you don't want _that _t' happen,"

The cub fell silent and Banjija laughed.

"Thanks a lot, Gali," Gatu said, sitting down, tail curling around him.

"Ugh, I _hate_ water," Banjija then said, looking around with disgust.

"Gali, what about your father?" asked Gatu abruptly, not-so-long-ago memories flashing back.

"It's all right. He's fighting with one of the challengers." she answered, glancing at the middle of the water hole where two large hippos - including her father - had their mouths open, endeavoring to get their tusks under the other hippo's chin as the splashed ruthlessly around, grunting loudly.

"Challenger?" asked Banjija with curiosity.

"Yeah. Like the fourth one this week...'Kay, deepish water. Hold on." she then warned.

With that, she dipped her head under all the way, and her body followed. The water flowed smoothly over her back, just a couple inches so that the cats' paws and tails became wet. Banjija quickly dropped the cub to latch his claws into Gali's back, so as not to fall off. As he grit his teeth hard, his eyes wide as they cast over the water that was now running on and around him, Gatu couldn't help but chuckle at his fright.

"Ow, not so hard!" snorted Gali, her head coming up for a second to spit that remark out before it went back under while she continued to tred carefully on the bottom of the water hole.

"S-sorry," muttered Banjija

Gatu then turned to him. "Ban...her family - Gali's I mean - they are ruled over by a leader."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that leader has to fight of challengers that want to take over the family and rule it. The leader must fight them back to stay 'the king'. But one sun, that leader will be too old to carry it on, and will eventually be defeated. Then there will be a new leader that will give new life to the family, extending it and making more and new kin."

"Your point?" Banjija was now much calmer it seemed.

The little cub was trying to stay on the hippo as it looked around, smirking and attempting to look tough and strong, but both cub-lions, as well as Gali could since his fright.

"I mean," Gatu went on. "We're the same. We're all one."

"Not everyone has it that way, though. Some live alone. With others, it's totally different."

"Yeah but, Meersha was right; we should learn from other animals - study 'em, ya know."

"She meant _hunting_ animals. So that _we_ could hunt." snorted Banjija.

Gatu sighed, glancing at the fighting hippos once more. Gali's father had won, and was now chasing away the younger challenger, snorting and grunting as he did so. Soon, the two were trotting quickly on land, faraway, from the cub-lions, though. But there was another challenger, and so the leader was still too preoccupied to notice the rough lions.

Finally they came to the other side of the water hole, and Gali was about to le them off when suddenly, an ear-splitting roar cracked the mixture of brawl and splashes in the air. Ahadgna and her pride had made it to the other side as well, rounding about the edge of the waters. They soon came near the edge where Gali and the lions were.

"Give me back my cub, you rats!" she snarled. "Give me my little Chioke! I'll rip your throats out! I'll make you wish you weren't even born!"

"Well, she's real nice," Gali sarcastically said to the lions atop her back as she dipped her head out from the surface.

"Yeah," growled Banjija lowly as he crouched on her back.

"What'd you do?"

"Have...manes...?" Gatu suggested.

"Mama says males are ignorant lions who only seek to possess other families and kill young cubs who aren't their own. Mama says that each male cub will grow up to be a killer and murderer. But she also says my brothers and I are lucky to live with her and be taught by her and the other lionesses so they can teach us what's right. Then we can grow up in that pride and won't have to be killed by a lion."

Banjija laughed. "Is that what this is all about? Kid, listen to yourself!"

"Mama also says I can stay in that pride 'cause I will give more cubs to them one sun."

"That's disgusting." Gatu remarked. "Even if you're adopted. You still call her Mama."

"News flash," said Banjija to Chioke. "What happens if you have sons and they grow up? If you don't chase 'em away, then they'll eventually chase _you_ away."

"But Mama says-"

"Who cares what she says? You can't stop it. It's life. It's part of the _Circle _of Life."

Something about Banjija's explanation caused Gatu to flinch inwardly, as he heard the words pour from the teen's mouth.

"Give me my cub!" Ahadgna suddenly roared to them, causing the lions to jump with a start.

"Here! Take 'im! We don't want the little fur ball anyway, ya crazy freaks!" roared Banjija back as he tossed Chioke onto the land from the hippo.

The lionesses immediately circled their young one, hissing at the lions. But Gali was backing up now, and within a couple more moments, she turned all the way around, and was heading away.

"I'll find a better place t' let you guys off at. Not in the main water hole."

"Main?" asked Gatu.

"Yeah. This is the main one."

"What about the one where you had gotten us that carcass?"

"That's a couple miles southwest from here." she answered before her head went back under the surface.

"Stupid jerks," growled Banjija as he sat backwards on Gali's back, glaring at the now-faraway lionesses. "Jerks!"

"Don't make them hate us anymore, Banjija." advised Gatu. "What if they _did_ catch us?"

A few minutes later, Gali turned right, and was now heading down a small river in the south.

"It's been a sun and a moon and those cubs still haven't come back," growled Unaro heavily.

"Something must've happened," whined Meersha, worried. "We have to go check on them!"

"Ah, good riddens." said Unaro then, swiping his paw in the air.

The day Banjija and Gatu had left - which was just yesterday - Meersha had stayed with Unaro near the tree. She hadn't a clue what he would've done if she tried to run away. In her mind, the best thing to do was to have stay with this rouge and get this "thing" over with with his grandmother. Then, after her brother and Gatu gave them the meat, they could leave. But, she grew increasingly worried as the hours snaked by and there was no return of the cub-lions. What had happened to them? "They'll show up in the mornin'" Unaro had said. "A lot of times they're invited for the night." His comment had calmed her a bit, and she was able to curl up and find a fitful and awkward sleep, where all she dreamt about was being back with her mother in the small den away from the pride, so that she and her brothers were together with Kinara, left in her safety. Though Meersha had drifted in and out of sleep, and awoke from the lightest sound or movement, as did Unaro. He had kept a wary eye on her, and had been the one on the look out for the younger males to come back.

Finally, when morning came, Unaro led her to a river. Meersha had thought that her brother and Gatu would not know where they are, but all the rouge did was shrug and explain how they would find them by scent. The cold, bone-aching water soothed her a bit.

They were now on a hill near a small river.

Meersha suddenly gasped and cried out in relief and surprise, "Banjija! Gatu! You guys!"

She ran down the hill, and Unaro was close behind. "Gali?" she then asked.

"Do you know any other hippos?" snorted Gali as her head came slightly out of the water.

"What happened?!"

"Yeah, _what _happened?" growled Unaro, darkly as the hippo gave a grunt. "Where's the meat?"

"Long story," said Gatu.

"That's not an excuse. We had a deal."

He suddenly stepped forward, but Gali pushed her hooves into the ground under the water, pushing herself backwards a few yards with the two still on her.

"There came back two cubs with no meat. Now they'll have to be the replacement." Unaro said, before pouncing near the edge.

He stopped abruptly as Gali suddenly opened her huge mouth, showing her tusks as she made a laughing grunt. Unaro took a step back, still glaring as Gali fell back down slightly, allowing Gatu and Banjija to stare back at the older rouge.

"Fine." he then said. "I can't get you, but I still got the sheela. Remember what the deal was? No meat, and she gets harmed. There is no meat, so she does get harmed."

With that, he grasped Meersha, holding her tight with this front paws, his claws extended as they began to stroke her fur. She shivered at the sensation of those sharp claws rubbing against her skin, knowing they could pierce her any time.

"Let her go!" snarled Banjija.

Just then, Unaro raised one of his paws so that the claws came up to Meersha's throat.

"I want meat." demanded Unaro. "You give me yourself, so we have some _fresh _meat, and I might let her go."

"_Might?_" growled Gatu, stunned at the lion's orders.

"Don't!" hissed Meersha as Banjija got ready to pounce on the land in front of Unaro. "It's a trap! Don't worry about me, he still needs me!" she explained, remembering how she had not yet Natira.

"_Needs_ you?" they both asked.

"Yes."

With those words, Unaro snarled and pushed Meersha aside. She tumbled over in the dirt a bit, but quickly leapt back up, fur bristling as she snarled at him. But he was too busy, narrowing his eyes at her brother and friend. Seeing her opportunity, Meersha suddenly took a jump, only to land by the males on the hippo, who snorted and quickly pushed back again. Unaro roared out, somewhat astonished, but shook it off and began to make his way into the water. Once more, Gali threatened, and he backed off again. She turned, and the hippo was once again swimming back to the main water hole.

"What's with you cubs and other lions?" she said as she swam away from the rouge, her grunts as well as the other hippos' sounding out everywhere.

"God, lions_ everywhere _are gonna hate us," said Banjija, gravely. "I mean, every lion we have met so far does."

"Why? What happened?" asked Meersha

The two quickly explained as they continued to ride on Gali.

"Gali, where we going now?" Gatu suddenly asked.

The hippo was trying her best to push herself up a small but forceful river, against its currant. She snorted and grunted.

"If I take you _up_ a river, land animals like those lions might not expect I did, so they would probably be looking for you somewhere down the river and water hole." she explained, with yet another laugh-like grunt.

"So what happened with you while we were gone?" asked Banjija.

Meersha told her side of the story. They tilted their heads in awe.

"You might be able to...do 'something' for an unknown lioness?" asked Gatu.

Meersha shrugged. "I guess...But it doesn't matter now. We're away from them, just like you are with that crazy Broken-Claw Pride."

Banjija nodded and Gatu sighed, watching the savannah to the north pass. Soon, Gali came to a stop.

"This is the farthest I can go," she snorted.

The three lions leapt off of her and turned to face the hippo to thank her.

"Thanks, Gali. Don't know what we would've done without ya," said Banjija.

"Yeah, thank you." Gatu replied.

"A bunch!" cried out Meersha.

Gali grunted in response before turning around to let the river almost carry her down the currant, back to the main water hole.

"Hope you guys find a pride!" she called.


	16. Because of Study

XVI

Because of Study

_F_or a long while, the three of them went around, continuing to scavenge. But never did they give up in their studies with other predators and their hunts. Every sun, the cub-lions would watch another lion, or a leopard, perhaps even a crockadile hunt and kill. Meersha was the one who placed the information into her head and mind and kept it there, remembering every move the killer took. Every breath it inhaled and exhaled. Every step it or they made, as well as when, where and why, not to mention how. Their moves she recalled, hours after the hunt, playing the whole thing in her mind over and over.

Banjija and Gatu had gazed intently at the hunts, too, but Meersha was the one to deeply explain in detail, what had really happened and why. Whether or not the predator got the prey, she still told them why it or they had missed or caught it. The boys looked up to her for this, and always listened. If one was caught falling asleep, swatting at a fly, or even yawning, Meersha would hiss and sometimes bat at them. "This is very important," she would say. "If you ever want_ fresh _food, then you have to listen." Neither complained about how they had not even tried their own hunt yet, perhaps it was because inside, they were too scared or nervous. After all, there were a few times when they had witnessed an anxious lioness get kicked in the jaw by a wildebeest. Or a nervous dhole end up chased and then _killed _by a buffalo. The cub-lions knew what was to come. They were to expect the unexpected. Any prey they would ever chase, could easily mean death...for the predator.

At some points, Meersha seemed to know too much. If her brother or friend asked any question, she would easily and quickly answer. Sometimes she'd even snap at them, exclaiming how they should already know the answer, even when it was not even close to being obvious.

One sun, about a full moon later, the cub-lions were much bigger than they had been during early adolescence. The males' manes were now longer, and came down over their chests. Each even had a Mohawk going down between their shoulders and stopping somewhat after meeting the back. They were now almost as big as a fully grown lion, and any sign of cub was gone. Meersha became even more slender. Perhaps it was due to scavenging for half of the short life she had lived so far. But still, she too, was much bigger than before. In fact, she looked like a full grown lioness all together. Her coat was a beautiful sleek yellow/gold, and she still looked like a - now adult - female Simba, of course without a mane and she was obviously shaped like the lioness. At the same time she looked like an adult - maybe _somewhat _smaller if one were to look carefully - her face continued to show youth.

That sun, though, was when the three of them were sneaking about in the savannah, and they seemed to be very excited. Gatu always twitched and, once in a while, he couldn't help one of his old stutters again. Banjija was never seen sitting still as he pounced around on anything that moved, mostly flies and insects. Meersha could hear her heart beat in her head, just racing as adrenaline flowed through her veins. For it was today, that they were to try their fist hunt.

Meersha had finally given the go, saying she thought they were ready - as much as the males hated it, they seemed to let Meersha lead the group. Most of the time Banjija would just roll his eyes and say she _is_ the leader, only when it came to hunting, since she was a lioness. But they all knew how much she had in her head, from all the studying.

Much of that day and last night, they had been stalking a lone antelope that had somehow wandered away from its herd. It was just a young one, but anything could go wrong. When they had finally spotted it, about a mile away, Meersha began to desperately explain what to do before they took off.

She explained to them, hurriedly, "Keep your bodies down and don't let it see you. When we get about a tree's length away, we must separate. I'll stay behind, Banjija, you go to the left, and Gatu to the right. I'll start the chase, and lead 'im into the ambush. Once it's time, Gatu will jump up first and that will leave the prey to turn to the left, and that's when Banjija will go out. Then we'll have it in our claws. Oh and, if it's too fast, don't let it make sharp turns so stay on all sides of it. And if that's not enough, extract your claws like the cheetah."

They nodded in agreement, and moments later, the trio split up after stalking closer to the antelope. Suddenly, it lifted its head and cried out, before taking off as it spotted Meersha. She ran after it quickly, but kept her distance as well. Soon, Gatu leapt from a near bush, and the animal reared up, only to turn to the left. For about a minute or so, the two chased it, careful to stay behind and to the sides of their prey.

Banjija was just a few yards away, licking his lips as his ears twitched. His discolored eyes sat on the hunted and he did not blink. Finally, it was close enough. _Finally_. After just a couple minutes, that seemed so much like hours to him, he was able to jump! _He_ was the one to block it. _He _was the one to feed the prey to the predators. But, as suddenly as it came, as he kept his stomach low and his claws extracted, their was an abrupt shuffle behind him and, to his shock, someone _else _leapt out! It pounced on the antelope that cried once more. The small creature easily dug its claws and teeth into its throat, though, and he kept himself on the body, until it finally fell.

Meersha and Gatu stopped and watched in disbelief as the serval got their food.

"I _knew _we should've hunted earlier!" snarled Banjija as he jumped up. "I knew another predator would get it!"

"But it's ours." growled Meersha lowly, as she walked over to the small wild cat. "_We _were hunting it _first_."

"I don't see you digging into it," said the serval as it lifted its head from the bloody, ripped open animal.

"Then allow us." Gatu said as he walked over to the meal.

The serval hissed and jumped on the carcass. "_I _killed it!"

"We were hunting it! We've been stalking it for suns!" exclaimed Meersha.

"Then you should've got it first," he replied, licking his lips before taking another bite. "But you didn't. _I_ did."

"Look, cat." snarled Banjija strongly. "You're gonna give us our lunch back."

"I am?" he asked. "And why is that?"

Banjija suddenly leapt on the carcass and began to walk slowly, carefully forward, causing the serval to hiss again, but also causing him to back up from the dead animal. As Banjija continued to push the cat further from the meal, the young lion exclaimed, "One, there's more of us. Two, we're bigger than you. Three, we saw it first! And five, if you don't, then we'll have dessert!"

With that, the cat turned around and ran off. Banjija smirked, watching it for a few more moments, pride stirring in him. Then something else did: the pain of hunger. For a moment, it had gone, replaced by shock and anger. But now it presented itself once more, and he turned back to the open antelope.

"So, we gonna eat?" he asked, still smirking.

They said nothing, and without hesitation, the three of them dug in into the carcass. For once, it was fresh meat! They might not have killed it, but they had stalked it, found it, chased it, cornered it to its early death, and now it was theirs! Now it was time to feel proud! They knew how to hunt. Knew how to take care of themselves. If a rouge lion came now, they could easily deal with him. If a herd was nearby and they felt hungry, they knew they'd be able to catch a meal. They were once coerced out into the world as little cubs, but were now almost adults, capable of almost anything. Even if they were to separate, with all the knowledge from studying others, they would still be able to thrive in this strange reality. They would survive.


	17. An Old Face

XVII

An Old Face

_M_oons - full moons - past quickly. The teen lions continued to thrive and grow. Meersha suddenly seemed to gain weight, as did the other two. Before, they were all skinny. In fact, nothing more than skin and bone and fur. But now, they had fat and muscle. Banjija and Gatu had well built bodies, while Meersha was now the normal size of a lioness.

She was laying down one moon, licking her paw. Just about an hour ago, the small group had caught a zebra, and were now full. Before long, Meersha looked up to the great moon, her tail swishing around in the swaying blades of the night breeze. Her eyes soon traveled to the stars, and she yawned.

Down the small rise of land she was on, a few yards away, Gatu and Banjija were ending a playful wrestling game. Laughing loudly, the two young lions trotted over to Meersha.

"Nice work, Gatu!" laughed Banjija as he batted a giant paw at him. "But you're gonna need more practice if-"

"If what?" snarled Gatu, still laughing, though as he lowered himself to the ground. Then he pounced Banjija and stayed atop his side. "If I wanna keep you like this?"

Banjija immediately kicked the other lion off and they sat down by Meersha, with a few pants.

"Woo, Meersha! Ya should've seen it," Banjija exclaimed, catching his breath. "It was almost non-stop!"

"That sounds wrong," giggled his sister.

Banjija made a face and replied, "Not like that!"

And Gatu laughed as he cried, "Sick!"

"Hey, d' ya guys really think we're like a pride now?" Gatu then commented, standing up. His mane fell slightly. Now the part that was like a Mohawk once, had many strands coming down to the joints connecting his legs to his body.

Banjija shook his head with a grin. "No! Prides need a leader, and the leaders make cubs with the lionesses. Now 'cause Meersha's my sis, I can't be the leader. And you obviously can't be the leader," he joked.

"Take that back!" Gatu said with a grin. "You're just asking for another fight!"

"C'mon, ya guys," groaned Meersha as she rolled over on her side. "Please. Let's just go t' sleep."

The lions chuckled and Banjija nodded as he laid down saying, "She's right. We don't wanna tire ourselves out before another hunt."

"What'd ya mean? You do practically nothing in the hunt," laughed Gatu.

"Ohreally?"

"Enough." demanded Meersha.

"Fine. But Gatu, we're settlin' this in the morning."

"I'm lookin' forward t' it," Gatu snickered.

"There's enough meat left on that zebra if you're still hungry in the morning. Remember? We only hunt when we need to." Meersha warned as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered her brother as he laid his head down on his front paws.

Soon, the three were asleep.

**Meersha awoke. She looked around, before getting up and swallowing. Her throat was dry.**

"Crap," the teen lioness uttered.

She stalked over behind the tree, and continued to walk down a little trail in the savannah where the grass had been flattened. Just a few yards away, she stopped at the edge of a pond, and dipped her head to lick the at the surface. After her thirst was satisfied, she straightened up with another yawn. But, abruptly she gasped, looking down again to see that the water was churning.

"No." she mumbled.

Meersha took a step back, but her eyes were latched to the changing surface. Before long, the reflection of the moon and the stars in the night sky, had changed to a picture of a new landscape. No. She had seen it before. It was not new. The misty savannah was in the water now and, after just one moment, another thing came. A creature. A black one. Its eyes, crimson blood as it began to stalk around. Meersha squinted, trying to make out what it was. But it was still too dark. It walked on four legs, though. Yet it still seemed different as it moved. After a year of studying other predators - and she could tell this was a predator - watching how they moved and reacted, she could not tell what this was. It seemed something from out of the world she knew. With each careful step it took, the body seemed to move, like a slithering snake...but with legs.

Like before, when the creature saw her, it glared, and moved closer. The fur on the back of her neck began to bristle as she suddenly showed exposed her teeth in challenge at the water. With that, the creature hissed and before she knew what had happened, there was a loud splash, and her back met the ground as she stared up at the angry face of an unknown enemy. The eyes narrowed on her, the ears black folded back to camouflage with the rest its pitch head and body. She could feel the tips of its claws slowly beginning to dig into her flesh. Its breath felt warm as it came out on her skin, making the rest of her fur prickle as the stench of a rotting body came with it. And, before Meersha could even struggle, the claw suddenly dug into her flesh and she cried out in agony. The cry out be heard from miles away in the open savannah.

**"Meersha!" Gatu gasped as he looked around and jumped up, seeing that she was gone.**

"What the hell...?" asked Banjija.

They looked up at the sound of another cry.

"C'mon!" Gatu snarled, and they both ran into the trail, following Meersha's scent.

**The second scream had come from the sight of sparkling fangs that suddenly came from behind curled lips.** As it arched its neck, Meersha tried to back away, but the claws had her trapped.

Then, before she looked up again, the creature was off of her. A splash sounded and she gasped, gathering her wits to see it fall back in. But she wasn't alone. Quivering, Meersha slowly got up.

"Meersha!" Gatu cried.

"Get away from her!" snarled Banjija.

The two ran over and leapt in front of her, roaring out at the stranger. Meersha blinked. This stranger...he, or she, or whoever had jumped the creature! Had saved her! For the third time she was saved from that horrible nightmare that came from the water.

"No!" Meersha cried, jumping up and between the males. "He - or she, saved me!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" they both asked.

Now the six eyes were on Meersha's savior once more. It was a lioness. And a young one at that. In fact, she seemed as old as Meersha, Banjija and Gatu themselves. There was silence as they studied her, eyes crawling about her dark body and face. Who was she? Something stirred in Meersha's mind, for this lioness seemed familiar.

Finally, a quiet, nervous voice came from the stranger. "...Meersha?" she asked.

Meersha blinked, and took a step forward, nose twitching and ears perked. She then gasped, having put it into place. "Lusala!" she cried. She jumped forward and nuzzled the frightened lioness, not that she wasn't shaken up herself at that incident that just occurred. "What happened? Why are you here?" she asked, taking a step back to examine her long-lost friend again. But Lusala seemed like nothing but skin and bone. She was smaller than Meersha, and much skinnier. Even skinnier than Meersha herself had been before they had their first hunt. They could see her ribcage, in the dark!

Lusala gave a shaky sigh and slowly sat down, for it seemed as if she would collapse if she stay standing. Her ears were tattered and ripped, and there were a few balding parts in her coat where chunks of fur had been lost. She was blanketed with several scratches, scars and even a few bruises.

"What happened to you, Lusala?" asked Meersha, now more gently.

"Sheesh," exclaimed Banjija, circling the lioness with curiosity. "Run into a rhino or something?"

"I...I didn't even know you all were alive!" she cried out suddenly. "Meersha! And Banjija!" Then she looked to Gatu with her brown eyes. "K-Kasha? Is that you? You've changed..."

Meersha shook her head gravely. "Kasha...died."

Lusala gasped.

"Don't seem so surprised," exclaimed Banjija, sitting down. "That's Gatu."

"Gatu?"

Gatu nodded. "Yeah..." he said, somewhat hurt that he could not be recognized.

"We didn't even know _you _were alive." stated Banjija then.

"Mother said all the other cubs became stars," Meersha replied, almost sadly, but there was a tone of relief in her voice.

"Yes...I thought they had, too...My sister did..."

Meersha gasped. "Pashi? Oh, I'm so sorry,"

Lusala nodded, looking at the ground as she replied, "I'm sorry about Kasha..."

There was an awkward silence, before Gatu said, "C'mon now. Let's get back."

"Back?"

"We have a tree," explained Banjija, nodding his head to where the tree sat on the rise of the land. "Just over there. And there's fresh zebra meat, too, if you're interested."

Lusala got up, licking her lips. "Meat?"

"Yeah. And ya don't have t' act like a cub t' get some!" laughed Banjija.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." he said at his sister's cold gaze.

Minutes later, they were back at their grove. Banjija and Gatu laid by the trunk of it, while Meersha kept Lusala company, a few yards away by the carcass. She ate hungrily, ripping at the meat. Meersha had tried a couple times to ask her questions about her life, but Lusala was too busy, chomping and ripping at the bloody guts. So she waited patiently. When Lusala finished, she looked at her friend questioningly.

"So what's happened?" she asked.

Lusala sighed and said, "Please, tell me what _you've_ been up to lately." She began to lick her paws. "Thank you for the meat...if I could just rest."

Meersha nodded with a smile. "Of course..."

So she told what had happened to her, her brother and Gatu, ever since Kinara had helped them escape, all the way to this night.

"A creature? In the water?" Lusala asked.

Meersha nodded. "Yeah...but let's not talk about this right now." For now, she planned to push everything of that creature out of her mind. Maybe then she would never have to fear water... "So, what's happened to you?"

"Well, after my sister was killed, I fled southwest with Naynana. We were lucky enough to escape..." and that's when she gasped. "Meersha!"

"Naynana survived? What about the other-"

"Meersha! Your shoulder blades!" cried Lusala.

Meersha blinked and turned her head sideways to see and feel warm, crimson liquid oozing from the base joints of her legs and her body, near her shoulders. She got up and instinctively began licking the wounds.

"You're bleeding!"

"It must've come from that...thing." exclaimed the yellow-gold lioness as she continued to clean the blood off.

"Does it hurt?" asked Lusala before she got up and started licking her other shoulder blade.

Meersha flinched at Lusala's rough tongue but shook her head. "No. It's fine." Then she sighed. "It's great t' have another lioness around here. Being around only males...uck."

They both giggled like cubs as Banjija and Gatu came over.

"What's so funny?" asked Banjija with a frown.

But Gatu gasped. "Meersha!" he instantly said and quickly stepped over to help them lick the blood off.

Meersha groaned in pain, and laid down. Her brother soon joined, and she was surrounded by her friends and brother.

"Meersha, seriously. What _was_ that thing?" questioned Gatu.

"I...don't know..."

Banjija rolled his eyes. "Oh. Now you're believing it, too, eh?"

"No, Banjija. There really was something. I saw it." exclaimed Lusala, which made Meersha grin and finally having someone on her side. "It was big and black, and it looked like it was going to attack her, so I jumped at it."

"But you were so weak," Gatu replied. "Why would you do that?"

"It didn't matter if I died. I had no friends or family left...not until I found you. Besides, I saw a lioness who needed help..."

Meersha's grin grew into a broad smile, but it didn't last long. She whimpered once, laying her head down on her paws, her eyelids becoming heavy as she sighed. Blackness began to fill her vision as she heard the distant voices of the lions who were just right by her, still licking. Her head began to spin and it felt as if a great force was coercing her to the ground. Before the lioness could do anything, _everything_ went black.

**"Meersha?" a worried voice said. "Meersha? Are you OK?"**

"Huh?" uttered the lioness.

She opened her eyes to see Lusala's face just a few inches from hers. Meersha weakly sat up and turned her head to look at her wounds, which were now giant scabs.

"What happened? she asked.

"It's OK. You lost too much blood I think. But we helped clean you up. You're not bleeding anymore." the other lioness answered.

Meersha nodded, and looked around. It was morning and they were near the tree, but there was Banjija, nor Gatu.

"Where are the boys?" she questioned.

Lusala said, "I think they said something about a competition in hunting."

Meersha rolled her eyes and growled, "I told them we had enough zebra meat...Besides, I never knew males would be so interested in hunting."

"So, Meersh. What was that thing?"

"I don't know," Meersha replied. "But whatever it was, I never wanna see it again."

Lusala nodded and they both stood, beginning to walk to the northeast.

"It's great to finally have fresh meat, fresh water, a place to stay and sleep peacefully. And most of all to be around family again." commented Lusala in relief.

"Well, like I said, it's great t' have another lioness around here," remarked Meersha with a chuckle.

Then Lusala asked hopefully, with a tone of embarrassment in her voice, "Would you mind...teaching me to hunt?"

Meersha blinked, then laughed, "Of course! I'll tell ya all I know." There was a sign of relief in Lusala's sigh, but Meersha went on. "But first...I told ya what happened t' us. Now, what about you? And where's Naynana?"

She sighed and looked at the ground, then looked back up at Meersha. "OK. Like I said," she explained as they walked into the savannah. "Naynana and I had managed to escape to the southwest. There was an old lioness named...uh...actually I'm sad to say I have forgotten. But it was so long ago it seemed...after all of this..."

"It's OK." reassured Meersha. "Go on."

Lusala smiled weakly and nodded. "So, she took care of us for a few suns. But, she said she had to find someone, so she hunted as much as she could, and left us with full moons' worth of meat! It would've been great if the next sun, after she left, hyenas hadn't gotten it all." Meersha gasped and Lusala shook her head. "Don't worry. Naynana and I both got away before anything happened t' us."

"Why was that lioness alone, anyway?" Meersha then questioned.

"I'm not really sure...she _was _old...senile?" the dark gold lioness suggested, and they both laughed. "But seriously, we were grateful for her...Things went downhill again, though...Naynana and I wandered where ever. We were cold at night, too hot in the day. We were always hungry, and most of the time thirsty. If we found a water hole, it was always filled with hippos or other animals around the edges like antelope or predators. We scavenged what we could, but mostly the vultures and hyenas got what was left from a kill by other hunters. Before long, we met up with Daba."

"Daba lived, too?" Meersha squealed in delight.

"Yeah...the thing is...well, I'll get to that part..."

Meersha's _expression quickly saddned.

"The three of us traveled for awhile, continuing to scavenge. The thing is, we had scrambled upon a nesting area for ostriches. We didn't know it until one of them started to chase us and...killed Daba." Meersha gasped, but before she could say anything, her friend went on. "So Naynana and I grew into adolescents, and that's when we found Toga."

"Toga!"

"Yes. He had grown much, too. There was another rough teen lion with him. His name was Kumba. Toga told us how they met out in the wild 'cause Kumba had also been chased away from his family by rogues when he was younger. Naynana and I didn't like it much, though, since Toga and Kumba kept talking about how they would take over a pride themselves. We kept saying how it was wrong, but they also said how it wasn't fair _those_ rogues got to do it to them, so that means _they _get t' do it t' a pride."

Meersha rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Guys...they're always like that. I think Banjija's thinkin' the same thing sometimes."

"What about Gatu?"

She shrugged. "Gatu's...different. I don't know..."

"Well, anyway, we all got together as like a small 'pride' in a way. We traveled for a bit, and were about to try hunting, when we found the territory borders of another pride. Toga and Kumba saw this as their chance, and wanted to go in and take over, but Naynana and I had our doubts. We were arguing about it, when suddenly not one, not two, not even three, but _four _huge lions came charging at us!"

"Four?!"

"Yeah. They were the leaders of that pride, and still youthful and strong...They ended up hurting me and Kumba, but not half as bad as Naynana...they had gotten her leg."

"What?!" Meersha blurted out.

"...One pounced Nayana and they all began to bite her, rake her..." Lusala whispered, looking down and walking very slowly now.

Meerhsa could tell the memories were too hard and so she said, "You don't have to talk about it."

Lusala looked up and shook her head, her brown eyes now somewhat watery. "No. It's OK...Those...'leaders' got Naynana. They were about to kill her, and would've gotten away with more than her left foreleg, if Toga hadn't gotten in the way! Toga tried to fight them off and Kumba and I came back to help, too, but there were too much on him then! They _killed_ him!"

"No!" cried Meersha.

"They did." uttered Lusala.

"What's goin' on here?" a muffled voice said.

It was Banjija. He held a hare in his mouth as he stood in front of them now, just as Gatu joined him, standing by the lion with some kind of rodent in his mouth.

"And with one eye," remarked Gatu proudly, with a full mouth.

Banjija rolled his eyes, but when Meersha looked at Lusala, Lusala nodded, and Meersha looked at her brother and half-brother.

"We have bad news." she stated. "Toga's dead."

There was silence, followed by Banjija spitting the hare out and replying, "We already knew that. I mean Mother said-"

"Mom was wrong," snapped Meersha, now sitting down.

Quickly, Lusala told them what she had told Meersha. There was another time for silent grieving, before Gatu then queried, after spitting out his own dead animal, "Where's Naynana and that Kumba guy?"

"Kumba helped take Naynana away from the lions who had started to feast on Toga's body," Lusala weakly exclaimed. "I - almost in shock - had tried to get those lions away from him. Even though he was dead, I still felt as if I had to save him...I ended up being chased by the leaders, far to the east. For suns I wandered alone, and though I was already a bag of bones, I still grew worse. One night, I had thought I smelt some familiar scents lingering in the air, and so I followed it. I didn't know if my nose was playing tricks on me.

"Many times my nose, ears and eyes had done that to me; when I thought I had seen my mother, my sister, or anyone else in the family. Those tricks grew worse when I was seperated from Naynana and Kumba, though that was my fault. A few times I thought I had even seen them. But every time I thought someone was near, it ended up being a rock, a tree, a hill, a small water hole, or even just nothing.

"I was _so_ desperate. That night I was taking the chance for another broken heart. When I followed the trail, I saw a lioness being attacked by something big and dark. I was weak, and thought, if I could save her myself, I would, because I knew I was going to die anyway. That's when I jumped it. Except, instead of it turning to attack me, it fell into the water, and just...disappeared...

"Then I found out, it was Meersha. And that you two were alive...and that it wasn't a trick!"

Lusala stood up and smiled, which shocked everyone. She turned to Meersha and asked, "So, the sun is new. Ya gonna teach me how t' hunt or what?"

Meersha couldn't help a smile break into her _expression as she stood and nodded. Suddenly the mood seemed much brighter as Banjija strutted over to Lusala.

"Hey, Lusala," he said. "My sister's great at hunting, we all know that. But if ya wanna learn from the master." Banjija was now smirking and placing a paw on his chest.

Everyone laughed and Meersha replied, "Females only! You two already caught your breakfast. Besides, I've been around guys too long."

With that, Meersha took off, and Lusala followed. It only took a few minutes for Lusala to quickly slow down, though.

"You all right?" asked Meersha, slowing down on purpose to trot by her friend.

Panting, she nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine I just..."

Lusala stopped as the tried to catch her breath. Meersha frowned.

"I forgot, you're weak." Meersha said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, look at ya. You're skin, bone and wounded! Listen, _I'll_ hunt. Then we can eat and we'll end up sunbathing for the rest of the day. Once you get well, and fatter," Meersha then laughed. "once you're the normal size a lioness should be, then I'll teach ya t' hunt. For today, just watch."

With no objections, Meersha led the weaker lioness to a hill so that she could over see the grasslands. Luckily, Meersha quickly caught a wildebeest and Lusala joined her for the morning meal. After hunger was satisfied, the two went back to the tree and laid in the shade, ever so often moving upon a flat rock to bask. As this went on, the two drifting in and out of sleep, Meersha explained to Lusala about hunting. About every technique she learned and now knew, from every animal she ever studied. She answered Lusala's questions about how to do what and why and where. Lusala never got bored as she listened carefully. She had never hunted before, and was grateful for the couple of fresh meals she had recently had, that day and last night. So the yearning to learn on her own had caught up. After all, what if she _was_ alone? What if something happened to make her be without friends or family again? She'd have to learn to take care of herself, and even just Meersha's words could mean the line between life and death.

Lusala began to admire Meersha and her knowledge, as well as her skills in the physical hunt itself. Not to mention tracking and stalking.

"Sometimes it'll take suns to find just a hint of scent," explained Meersha. "And even after that, the tracking could last suns more. _And_, if that's not enough, just keep in mind, you won't always get the meal, for a number of reasons. Sometimes you have to go back to scavenging."

"It's hard to imgaine you doing that, Meersh." replied Lusala, tail swishing around as she laid in the shade on her stomach.

Meersha chuckled, pleased as her own tail swept across the flat rock that she was basking on. "Thanks, I think."

"No, seriously. You're great at hunting! And to do it on your own? Or with just two lions? You're like a pride in one lioness!"

Meersha laughed again. But she couldn't get that thought out of her head. She _was _great at hunting after all, even if she didn't want to admit it. The boys themselves saw her better than them even!

"Don't worry, Lusala," she then said. "You've had a crappy life ever since we were driven from our family. But now we can live how we were supposed to: hunting and sunbathing and sleeping! Being nothing but happy, lazy lionesses!"

They both laughed.


	18. A New Journey to Start

XVIII

A New Journey to Start

_L_usala stayed with the group. Before long, she, too, was hunting, after having watched Meersha and the boys take on the prey. She grew faster and even plumper, and also became the normal size of a lioness. There were still a few scars around her body, and her ears were still tattered, but other than that, she was just fine, and grew to be almost as great of a hunter as Meersha herself.

The suns continued to grow better. There was a routine for each one: wake up, eat anything left from last night or hunt or scavenge, then sunbath till night, in which another opportunity to hunt presented itself to them if they were in the mood and needed the meat. And, thankfully, since the incident, there was no more black creature coming from the water.

Lusala grew used to this lifestyle, and enjoyed it greatly. It was Meersha who, after many months of this, became almost...bored, in a way. She sighed and frowned, and each time there was a hunt, she joined less and less. Was this all life had to offer? First, her dad was pushed from her when he was killed. Then her mother was pushed from her when she and the cubs were forced from the pride. All that was left was to find out how to survive on their own, which they had done. And they even took care of a peer, nursed her back to health, and let her join. Meersha wanted something more in her life. Something that could mean danger, or it could be dangerous in the journey to find what she desired. But Meersha _wanted_ the danger. Perhaps she desired a mate. And cubs? No. That was too far off into the future. It was unusual for an adolescent lioness to have or even want cubs. And male adolescents were usually still out by themselves or with other rogues, trying to live and survive before they actually found another pride to take over. As for Meersha herself, the thought did not even come into her mind. Only a mate. Which was also unusual for an adolescent to really want or have or have a go at, since mates usually meant cubs.

"No." Meersha suddenly told herself one day. She was sitting in the shade of the tree while the others were out hunting.

"No what?" someone asked. It was Lusala who had walked out from behind the tree.

"I thought you were hunting...?"

"I was going to, but I wanted to talk to you. You seem restless these suns, Meersh." and she sat down by the lioness, who sat up. "So...no...?"

Meersha sighed and shook her head. "I said no because...I can't have a mate. If I have a mate, then there's always a chance he will end up with the same fate as my father: dead. Or chased away."

"Meersha, where did this mate stuff start comin' in?"

"I just...I mean...I," and she sighed again. "I don't know why I'm thinking about a mate. Mother said she did not became a mate until she was fully grown...We _look _fully grown, but there are still signs of adolescence. Maybe the reason why I want one so early is because I find this life, well...boring, I guess I should put it."

"Boring?!" blurted Lusala, astounded now. "But, this is what we want. I mean, this is what every predator - no, every animal, _every living thing _wants...a thriving life! To survive! That's what we're doing, what we've been doing. What you three helped _me _to do."

"I know," Meersha said with yet another sigh as she faced away.

Lusala snuck in front of Meersha and said, more gently, "Meersha..." but she could not find the right words to convince her friend and so she sat down again. "This is it, Meersha. This is our destination. We've found it. To live healthy. Now all we need t' do is keep it up until we die."

Meersha shook her head. "Yes, to live healthy. But you are also forgetting, to live happily."

Silence.

"I don't see why you aren't happy but..." Lusala finally said. "If a mate is what you want..."

Abruptly, Meersha leapt up and cried out, "I want what makes me happy! I want what makes me feel scared, not knowing if I am to be dead the next sun! I want adrenaline again! Maybe in some ways it _was _good to wander around before this life, to _find _this life...but mine is not yet completed...I guess...I guess I need that adrenaline back. You know, that_ journey_."

"Journey?" Lusala tilted her head.

"The journey to get _here_. Where we're at and the positions we're in. It was a journey we took to get here - wandering around, scavenging and learning to hunt, trying not to die or get eaten. Now...now I want another journey."

Lusala blinked. She then sighed and nodded, which not only gave Meersha joy that she understood, but a surprised sensation.

"You want a journey, huh?" her friend then exclaimed. "A journey to find...this again?"

"And then some." added Meersha. "I want this and more. I don't want to sound greedy, but it's not exactly the destination itself I'm looking forward to. It's getting there."

Lusala smiled and nuzzled her half sister. "Are you to leave today?"

"I...I don't know." Meersha then said, dumbstruck. She had been talking about leaving, but didn't exactly put it into mind...Was she really to leave what she had thrived for? What she had made up?

Seeing the _expression in her face, and hearing the tone of excitement and pull back at the same time, Lusala reassured her with, "Don't worry. You taught yourself. You taught the boys. You taught me."

"What?"

"To hunt. Isn't that all you really need to know to survive on your own?"

"I don't know...but I'm gonna find out!" cried Meersha.

She jumped up, just as Banjija and Gatu came over, trotting happily along.

"There's a whole mother buffulo we caught! She had a baby in her stomach!" exclaimed Banjija, proudly.

Meersha would've scolded them, but she turned to the males and said, "Guess what? I'm leaving."

"What?!" they both responded in half yells, half roars.

"This isn't true...?" Gatu cried, crestfallen.

"Yup. I'm going. Tell 'em, Lusala." Meersha giggled, anxiously.

Lusala nodded calmly, a grin on her face. "It's true. She's going to find her place in life."

Gatu suddenly walked over to Meersha to stare into her eyes with his own one. "Meersha...your place is here..." he whispered, gravely.

Banjija snarled and pushed Gatu out of the way. "Meersha! Don't act so stupid!"

"I'm _not_ stupid." she stated, cooly then. "I'm just looking for more in life."

"What could you want more than life itself?" Banjija snapped back. "We're happy and healthy here."

"_You_ are." and Meersha's mixt emotions went to that of a cub when she replied. Then she sighed, shook her head and said, "Look. You, Gatu and Lusala stay here. Live happily and healthy as you are. You know all that you have to t' live. But I think I need more."

"You know more than _all_ of us!" roared Gatu, desperately. "And you're the best at hunting..."

"Good. I'll need the skills when I'm alone."

"No! I'm coming with-" Gatu began, but Meersha growled, breaking off his voice as she said, "No. I must do this alone. I have to find out more like...like...about what that creature was in the water, and just...lots of stuff."

"Stuff?" coughed her brother.

She nodded. "Yeah. Look, I can't explain it. Just leave me to go...Don't worry, it's not like I'm dying. And I'll come back some sun."

"But-" Gatu went on.

"And _that's_ why you need to stay here," Meersha exclaimed, turning to him. "So I can find you again...Or, for some reason, if you're not here, I'll track ya all down, even if you went your own ways by then."

With that, she nuzzled and licked them all, biding a goodbye. "This is hard. Harder than words can explain." she purred. "But I have to go now...Goodbye..."

The yellow lioness turned, and took off running to the north. Banjija, Gatu and Lusala watched, all the way, until she disappeared from sight, across the savannah plain.

**Just a couple miles away, she was still running, when she heard someone call her name in the distance.**

"Meersha!"

"Huh?" she asked herself, turning her head to see Gatu running after her.

When he caught up, he tried to say something, but couldn't catch his breath. Finally, panting, he exclaimed, "Meersha...we need...you..."

"No. You don't need me. You know everything you have to...for now..."

"For now?" and he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. For now. But look at yourself, Gatu! You're a male lion! And a rogue at that!"

"But we're a pride," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "Prides have cubs to keep them going. We are not one."

"Then...we can have cubs." Gatu suddenly blurted, before he could stop himself.

Meersha raised a brow. "Gatu...we can't."

"Why not?" and he took a step forward.

She snarled and hissed, which caused him to backup somewhat.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Reflexes...Anyway, we can't have cubs."

"Why not?"

"We're not mates."

"We could be."

"Gatu! Listen to yourself!" Meersha yelled. "We're siblings! We have the same dad!"

"...He's dead now..."

"It doesn't matter! We still have the same blood," and then she became more gentle and warm. "Don't worry, Gatu. The thing is, you're a male rogue. And some sun, when you're ready, when your blood is pumping and your heart is racing...when your mane is full grown, when_ you _are...when the time comes that you're ready, you'll find a pride."

"No!" he suddenly yelled.

But Meersha went on, still calmly. "Get to the old leader or leaders..."

"No! I won't!" Gatu cried, jumping back, then to the left, thinking he would go crazy at her words.

"And challenge them..." she continued.

"I will _not! _I_ won't!_" he then snarled as he closed his eye and arched his back so that his face was to the ground and his front paws were wrapped over his head.

"You're acting like a cub," snapped Meersha.

He jerked his head up then, gazing at her. "Meersha, _this_ is what happened to me!" he growled. Gatu didn't say what "_this_" was, but Meersha knew he was talking about his left eye - the one that had been ripped out by Ashuma. "Those rogues made our father crazy! And _this_ is what happened! _Because_ of those rogues. _Because _they wanted to take over...and they did!"

Meersha shook her head slowly, staring at nothing. Then, quietly she said, "Gatu..."

"And with that, they killed him! Killed the other cubs! And _would've_ killed us, if we had not been _chased_ from our home and family!" and then he stated, paning now as he narrowed his eye at her. "I _won't_."

She looked up warily. "I'm sorry, Gatu. I didn't mean...I didn't mean to offend you or bring back bad memories."

Meersha expected him to roar and continue to be enraged, but he shook his head and sat down to reply, "It's...OK..."

"But, Gatu. We _cannot _be mates. You must understand that."

Gravely, he nodded, blushing somewhat. Meersha then giggled and licked his face, which brought relief for the two of them, as the tension fell.

"We'll always be friends, though, right?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied.

The two lions looked at one another, and silently bid each other farewell. With that, the lioness and lion each turned away at the same time, and left.


	19. Captured

IXX

Captured

_M_eersha moved gracefully through the golden savannah, only to stop a few times for rest and occasionally a drink at a water hole - though she didn't stay long near _any_ water. That whole day it seemed as if she could find no prey.

"What's with this place?" she asked herself, trotting around and sniffing the ground a few times as her ears twitched.

This part of the land seemed remotely empty. Though there were signs of a zebra herd. It did not help as it had been there more than a full moon ago that they were present.

When night kicked in, the lioness grew wary. Her droopy eyes spotted an empty cave not too far off and, if that wasn't enough, she could smell some kind of aroma drifting throughout the place. Instantly she licked her lips as her ears perked and her eyes narrowed. Meat. _Fresh _meat. She quickly bounded to the cave where the smell got thicker and there, Meersha spotted a bloody chunk of some kind of animal. It did not matter what kind it was or where it came from, but why was it here? There was another smell mixed with the meal, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it. The scent of whoever put it there was much too covered in the strange odors. And, before long, the lioness could not take it anymore, and leapt on the meat to hungrily dig in.

Many times she had gone without food, but she had grown so used to having it every sun now.

When she was done, she looked around, scanning the cave and the land outside of it for anyone. But there was nothing. As her fur prickled, she felt as if someone was near. Watching her every move. Soon, exhaustion kicked in, and once more, Meersha was trapped in what her body wanted.

"If they wanna complain, let 'em," she muttered, as she curled up.

Soon the lion drifted into a deep sleep...

**Only a couple hours later, Meersha was still sound asleep.** But something was lurking in the grasslands, right outside the cave. Shuffling and hurried whispers filled the night air.

"Did you give her the herbs?" a female voice questioned.

"Yes. I put them all over the cave and meat." was the reply. "She should be sleeping for all this moon and tomorrow's sun!"

"You idiot!" snarled someone else. "How are _we _supposed to get her now without falling asleep?"

There was a silence, in which the second voice seemed to be reflecting on her job.

"We'll just hold our breaths. Hurry! Mother's waiting!" exclaimed the first.

With that, three lionesses came into the cave and began to push Meersha out. When the fresh night air surrounded them once more, they opened their mouths and gasped for breath. After another moment, a lioness went on each side of her and pushed themselves under her body and held her up. The third climbed under and stood so that she was holding up her middle. The trio, with the sleeping Meersha, began to trot into the light of the moon.

**Meersha awoke.** Her vision was blurry at first, but she easily shook it off as she weakly sat up. Eyes crawling around, she gasped, as this was not the cave she had fallen asleep in. Instead, the lioness was now in a piece of the land that sunk only about a foot that reminded her of the nursery back when she was a cub. But around it were many rocks, circling the sunken land. Four lionesses stood, their backs to her, each at a different part of the circle that she was in.

"W-where am I?" she stammered, now standing.

The lioness who stood, facing the west, suddenly looked behind her at Meersha and gave a dark grin. The rest ignored her. But the lioness turned back around, and did not say anything.

"Where am I and who are you?" Meersha questioned, walking slowly over to the lioness who had just looked at her.

Meersha blinked at the silence, before she took another step. That's when she felt a cringe through her flesh as her head was slammed to the hard ground. She cried out in pain as her face was left with vertical, bloody cuts. Her eyes began to water as she flinched. She staggered up, just in time to see the lioness turn back around. Meersha hissed furiously as she leapt forward. Again, the lioness turned around to attack. Meersha found herself on the ground once more, with new wounds. She got up and shook.

"OK. So you don't like me..." Meersha began, but the lioness was silent.

Meersha lowly growled, but gave up, now stalking over to the lioness facing the north. Many times she attempted to talk to her, as well as the other two, but she was left empty pawed. The guards didn't even seem to move, unless she tried to walk passed either of them. That's when they corrected her attempted escapes by slamming their bodies into hers and raking claws across her skin - mostly her face. But Meersha didn't need it much. After just three more tries - one to each, the one towards the south, one facing the east, and the other to the west - she quit.

Finally, her talking ceased, and Meersha soon found herself, laying down again in the middle. As she sighed and looked around, the sun began to fall. How long had she been asleep before?

"Ah," someone suddenly said.

Meersha abruptly lifted her head to stare at a lioness who had stepped passed the guards and into the sunken land. She stopped in front of Meersha.

"It's good to see the princess is awake," she mused.

Meersha hissed and crouched, ready to pounce if need be. But the lioness just gave a terrifying chuckle. Meersha looked strong, though, as she straightened up again.

"I wouldn't even _try _that if I were you," the lioness mused. "Gonra, Bahashi, Ignu, Yawnda," she called, and instantly the four guarding lionesses turned around to face the two lions in the middle. They sat at her motion.

"So. You're the leader." stated Meersha, more to herself than anyone.

The lioness nodded, flashing her teeth as she smiled. "You guessed right, princess," she snickered.

Meersha raised a brow.

The lioness she was talking to was white. Her face and muzzle were sharp, along with other features, and her body was slender while near the end of her tail was gracefully but slightly curved, then there were her gigantic paws that did not seem to match the rest of her at all. In fact, as Meersha glanced at the others, she could tell they looked almost the same, save for a few differences in their appearance.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the white one said as she sat, and Meersha did, too, glaring. "I am called Ahadgna." She paused. "...And I know you."

Meersha blinked. "Who am I?"

Ahadgna nodded before circling Meersha slowly. "You were with the _males_."

"Males?"

"Yes. The males who took my cub from me. The ones who stole our meat that wasn't rightfully theirs," she explained, still circling Meersha. "The ones who-"

Meersha gasped. "Banjija? Gatu? You mean...?"

Ahadga stopped suddenly in front of Meersha and snarled, "So you _are_ with them!" and that's when the lionesses around them began to roar out, claws extended as the swept them through the air, almost threateningly.

"I-" started Meersha, surprised.

"_You_ have their scent all over you!" interrupted the white one. "You poor darling."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you were doing with them, or what they were doing with you, but it's all over now. Now, you can be with us, and we'll teach you."

"What? Teach me what?" Meersha asked.

"Teach you how to live without them. And don't worry, when the time comes, you'll lead us to them and they can get what they deserved for trying to take over our pride and kill the cubs." Ahadgna said, almost warmly as she smiled.

"_What _are you talking about?"

But the leader shook her head.

"Sisters! Let's take her to the plain,"

The lionesses began to push and prod at Meersha.

"What are you doing?!" Meersha snarled. But she could not help but be forced along, right behind Ahadgna herself. "Let me go!" she roared.

They ignored her, and before long, she was being pushed into the savannah, where many more lionesses awaited. They gave toothy grins as they spotted the frightened Meersha.

"I won't tell you where they are, so you're wasting your time!" she exclaimed.

**Gatu woke up, aburptly as he panted.** He looked around.

"You've been asleep for awhile. Have a good nap?" asked Lusala, gently as she sat by him. They were at the tree.

He got up and blurted, "Where's Meersha?" before he could help himself.

"Gatu," Lusala said, taken back somewhat. "She's been gone for three suns now. Remember?"

He nodded and sat up, still breathing hard.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Again, he nodded, just as Banjija came trotting over. Both of their manes - though still growing - were getting fuller and longer each day. So far, Banjija's was a beautiful, sleek redish gold, while Gatu's was a raven black.

"Whoa, what have _you _two been doin'?" he asked with a raised brow as he stood by them.

Lusala batted at him. "Banjija!"

"All right, all right. I'm just kidding." he laughed.

"I...I don't know why but...it feels...wrong," Gatu whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Banjija replied.

Lusala looked at him and asked gently, "Gatu...what is it?"

"It's Meersha," Gatu then said more loudly, looking up. "I think she's in trouble."

"What? How so?" Banjija quickly questioned.

"I...I don't know."

"Where are you getting this from, Gatu?" the lioness said.

"I don't know that either. It's just, I have a gut feeling."

She shook her head. "Gatu. I know you miss her. But she'll come back."

"It's not that!" he snarled.

Lusala sighed and walked over to Banjija, then looked at Gatu again.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Look, if you really feel something's wrong," Lusala exclaimed. "Well I mean, she's three suns away from here..."

"He's just missing her is all," said Banjija quietly as they turned around to walk slowly away. "Let's just let 'im have some time to 'imself."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Gatu sighed and shook his head, thinking, _They're probably right. I'm just freakin' out for no reason. Meersha's fine..._

**"But Mother, she's not a cub. She's almost an adult,"** Yawnda was saying, not too far from the circle of rocks Meersha had been before.

Now Meersha was being watched over by a few lionesses some yards away.

"She is young," assured Ahadgna as she sat on a rock, staring strongly down at her so-called daughter. "We can still get her. We can still teach her the right ways of life."

"She's almost an adult!" argued the lioness more, her fur bristling.

"Enough!" snarled the Broken-Claw leader. Then she became calmer and explained with much dominance, "You will hush. You will not question my ways anymore. You will go on with this. You will listen to me. You _will_ be loyal."

Yawnda's fur came down smooth again as she glared, holding the gaze for several seconds, as did her "mother." But finally, Yawnda let it down with a sigh, and dipped her head in a bow.

"As you wish, Mother..." Yawnda growled, looking up again. "But if I may say-"

"You may _not _say, Yawnda! Look, do you see a mane on her?"

"No but-"

"She might be close to being an adult, but she is not a male, and she is still young. We _can _get her. We _will _get her. She will know the right ways of life..."


	20. Izegbe

XX

Izegbe

_"I_ don't know what you want or what you're planning, but I'm not going along with it. You're wasting your time!" snarled Meersha as Ahadgna walked over, Yawnda trailing behind. "If you don't let me go I'll-" she started to threaten, but the white lioness cut her off.

"Or you'll what?" Ahadgna challenged. "Fight? Look around you - there's thirty well raised, well experienced lionesses against one adolescent - you." and that's when she give a wicked smile. "Or were you planning on getting your friends here? I'd like to know how...and besides, even if they came, you know what we'd do to them."

"What'd they do to _you?_" Meersha whispered coldly, staring into Ahadgna's piercing eyes as she took a step forward so that they were face to face.

"I told you...They stumbled upon our lands, and acted as if they were cubs so that they could get to us. They took our cubs' meat. They took our _cub_. They had _manes_." she exclaimed, seeming to grow angry now.

"So?" growled Meersha, somewhat surprised.

All the lionesses were watching now. It was the whole Broken-Claw pride, that was obviously much bigger than when Gatu and Banjija had visited them several full moons before. Now that the female cubs were older, they looked almost adult, though they were still younger than Meersha herself. They were also taught and raised to fight, which beat the odds - if possible - even more. The question was, where were the male cubs?

"You know very well yourself about how males are." Ahadgna lowly growled.

"What do you mean?" and Meersha slightly tilted her head.

"You know what I mean. Every lioness here does...except the ones we raised ourselves...Males. Lions. They take over your pride and family and either kill you or kill your cubs. _All_ of them are." At her words, Meersha would've broken down, if she had not already built up her strength, spirit and courage, living out in the world and learning to survive without a pride or the rest of the family. She had grown strong. Very strong. But the sharp lion went on with, "All except..."

Ahadgna smiled again, and Meersha was so stunned at the expression that she took a step back.

"Come. Follow me. It's time to meet the only _true_ males in this world."

She turned, and Meersha quickly followed. Behind her, the rest of the pride padded after them.

"What makes _them _true?" Meersha managed to question as the continued to walk in the moonlight.

The savannah was greatly lit by that moon and its stars that so littered the dark, vast sky above. Crisp was the atmosphere, as the wind strongly pushed each blade to lightly slant to the north. Crickets chirped, filling the night with their gentle songs.

"Because they were raised by _us_." stated Ahadgna, not looking back at the adolescent female. "We taught them the right ways of life. They know better than to take over any pride..."

Soon, they stopped, right near three unusual stones that rose up at least five feet into the air, where the moon seemed to stay right behind them. The circular rocks were long and vertical, much like solid cylinders.

"There," whispered Ahadgna as she slowly sat down, cold eyes staring at the rocks.

Meersha sat behind her, as did the rest of the pride.

"What are you talking about?" she began. "There's no-"

Just then, three lions leapt out from nowhere, causing Meersha to jump in surprise. She watched as one jumped up on a rock, then pounced to the other, and after that to the last one. The other two followed, and soon, each lion was sitting upon one of the rocks. They seemed to glisten in the moonlight - at least their eyes, which seemed sharp and were all the same color: blue. Ahadgna turned to Meersha with a grin.

"Blue. The color of the true lion." she exclaimed, before standing up. "Half-cub, I would like to introduce to you, the true lions! The Drie-Leeu!...Our sons!"

Suddenly Meersha couldn't take it anymore and leapt up, snarling, "Look! I don't care who they are! Or who you are! I want out of here!"

Ahadgna shook her head and said, "I am sorry, half-cub, but this cannot be done."

"My _name_ is Meersha."

"We will deal with your name later..."

"_What_ do you want me for?!" she cried.

Besides the crickets and the lonely breeze, everyone was quiet as they watched, listened and waited.

Ahadgna replied, "You have the scent of those murderous males over you. You seem to know them..." She waited for Meersha to say something, but she continued the silence as she glared. "We must help you. Whether you liked them or not, you are going to be taught the way we taught our cubs, who are now as old as you. You will refer to them," she nodded to the other lionesses, "as sisters. I will be called Mother. And the Drie-Leeu are your brothers...for now."

Suddenly a lioness jumped from the pride and pleaded, "Mother, you can't!"

Ahadgna seemed to ignore her. "For when the time comes," she went on. "We will bring you back here: to the Rock Claws. That is when you see them like this again, and you will pick one, to not be your brother, but to be your mate, so that you can continue the Broken-Claw pride. You will have cubs of your own, while adopting others who have been chased off by non-true male lions. But, that won't be till you're old enough. For now, they are your brothers..." and that's when she turned to the lioness who had pleaded. "Yawnda, I will appoint _you_ to show your new sister around when the sun rises."

Yawnda nodded and bowed, despite the protest she had just blurted out a few moments ago.

"The rest of you," Ahadgna said, turning to the pride, who scattered off in their own directions. "My sons...off with you. Don't bother your new sister until she's been showed the lands tomorrow."

Just then, the males leapt from their posts and wandered off into the night.

"Half-cub, you will learn to obey me. Remember, I am your mother after all-"

"I told you what my name is!" Meersha yelled. "And I'm not a part of your pride! Mine is...the Tree pride." she quickly lied, thinking up a name to suit her and her brothers and half-sister for their studdies in other hunters.

"Well if you are a part of a pride, why were you gone?" challenged her "Mother."

"I...I...I don't know...I was being stupid I guess..." Meersha sighed, now feeling the dawn of regret lapping over her. Why had she left? To find something? A journey? How stupid she felt now, for she had everything she ever needed back with Banjija, Gatu and Lusala. Now she was far off, by herself, captured, and none of them knew nor would guess that she was or where she was.

Yawnda raised her brow, seeming to study Meersha now.

"Half-cub...do you _like_ when lions take over prides and kill or chase away the young, while doing the same to the rightful leader?" Ahadgna suddenly challenged.

Meersha blinked in surprise. "I - well...no...but-"

"This is what the Broken-Claw is against. We take cubs that have been chased or were lucky enough to escape. We adopt them. Raise them. We teach them the ways a true lion should follow, just as the true lioness herself has. One who does nothing about an attacking rogue is not a true lioness."

"But when the older leader is _too _old..."

"It doesn't matter," Ahadgna said. "The rogues are still murderers. The only lions we trust now are our sons and your brothers - the Drie-Leeu."

"But-"

"If you ever had a mate, wouldn't you want the mate to stay with you? Not be a murderer? And not to _be _murdered?"

"...No..."

"If you stay with us and let us teach you our ways, you can have a mate like that...The ones we raised...the _true_ lions..." Ahadgna bribed.

It's not that Ahadgna or the Broken-Claw were giving Meersha a choice - they'd make her stay with them anyway and force teach her - but this way seemed much easier.

Meersha blinked, and suddenly all the rage blocked her mind from anything but the pictures of her father and brother being murdered. This had been the anger that had built up in her over the many full moons since the incident.

"I...You're right..." she suddenly said, not believing her own words. Ahadgna grinned wickedly as Meesha said, "I'll stay."

**"Wake up," spat Yawnda.**

"Huh?" Meersha moaned as she opened her eyes slowly.

She had slept in a near cave the whole night with Yawnda guarding the enterence. Now the sun lightered parts of the den floor. Meersha was led outside into the hot savannah. There were pawprints and scents all over from the Broken-Claw, but Meersha could see no lioness, except one who quickly disappeared over a rise in the land.

"This wasn't the place my brothers came to when they were younger," Meersha exclaimed, looking around as she scented the air, her nose and whiskers twitching.

"Yeah," Yawnda replied, not looking back. "After that little..._incident _with your _'brothers'_, Mother decided to move the pride far to the east, which we did. When someone smelt the unworthy males - your brothers - we became on full alert. In fact, we thought _you_ were one of them from a distance, then one of our sisters exclaimed how you were a female who she saw in the company of the males, a while back. So we gave you some sleeping herbs and took you back here, in our new territory...Actually it's not so new. We've been here for a few full moons now."

"You drugged me?!" cried Meersha.

"How else would we get you? Anyway, now we call these lands the Broken-Claw Empire. It's more than two hundred acres around...and _don't _think you can escape. We've trained our cubs to be guards so if you try to pass the borders...we'll know...and they'll attack."

"You trained them to do that?"

Yawnda shrugged. "Trained...raised...Half the time, half of the female cubs - now adolescents - are guards at the borders of the empire."

"Where's the other half?" Meersha questioned, right as they stopped near a large group of lionesses.

Two lionesses - bigger, older ones - were talking. They seemed to be teaching the younger lions.

"When the one half isn't guarding, they're being taught by the best fighters in our pride." Yawnda explained.

"For what?"

Yawnda grinned as she looked over her shoulder. "Can you guess?"

Meersha gasped. "What would you need them to fight for?"

Again, the yellow lioness shrugged as they continued on their way, walking through the grass.

"Mostly for untrue, unworthy males...See, we have a group go out once every full moon to find a male lion - adult, or with a mane - and kill it, even if he's a leader."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"We can and we do." growled Yawnda, annoyed. "And there's nothing _you _can do about it...Anyway, they're mostly getting ready for when the time comes."

"Time for what?"

"...When the trackers in our pride, find your brothers..."

Meersha suddenly leapt in front of Yawnda with a snarl. "You hate males, I know! I get it! But you can't go stalking, fighting and killing everyone you find!"

"Why not? Every adult lion we find has taken over a pride."

"Not my brothers! Besides, you're going against what you hate: murder. You hate them because they murder the cubs and the old leader, or chases them away!"

"Everyone we've met has either taken over a pride, or _will _take over a pride."

"They won't!" Meersha challenged...She recalled when she last saw Gatu, hearing and seeing his distress and rebellion...as for Banjija, Meersha was not sure what he was planning for the future...

"They tried to when they first got their manes," Yawnda stated.

"_No _they didn't!"

For one solid minute, Yawnda and Meersha glared. Each lioness held the gaze as their coats bristled, yet the two knew it was almost impossible to kill or try to kill the other, given the circumstances they were under. After all, there was a whole pride that could kill Meersha if they wanted to, and Yawnda was under Ahadgna's commands.

Finally, Yawnda smirked and said, "Look darlin', I don't make the rules." She walked in front of Meersha again. "So, let's forget about this."

"But this is why I'm here, right?" Meersha replied. "To you lead you to my brothers?"

"Mother seems to think so,"

"Ha! Well, shows ya how much you know. I would _never _do such a thing. I would _never_ betray them."

"Hunny," Yawnda snickered. "By joining this pride, you already did."

But Meersha returned the _expression._ I won't do such a thing. Under no influence, teaching, raising, bribing, threatening, or even _torture _would I do such a thing, _the young lioness told herself.

"C'mon now, half-cub, we don't have much time," exclaimed Yawnda.

"My _name _is Meersha. Not half-cub, not princess, not darlin', got it?"

"OK, _Meersha_. But don't get used to it."

"Why not?"

"We're heading to Mother, who's just across the river, over the ravine in the north. She's there to give you your new name. Your Broken-Claw name."

Meersha snarled, "Meersha is my name! My own father gave it to me! Do you know how special that is?!"

The cackles of Yawnda filled the air before she said, "A name given by a male? Yeah, that's _real _special! Mother and sisters'll be thrilled t' hear that!"

"Why do you call Ahadgna Mother, and the others your sisters?"

"We are supposed to."

"Yeah but, wouldn't Ahadgna call you daughter then, instead of sister."

"No...We see it as we are under her, while she is equal to us."

"But that doesn't make sence!" Meersha blurted.

"You will learn, young one..."

"But I don't want to!" Yawnda raised a brow. "I mean," Meersha went on, desperately. "I agree with you and the Broken-Claw on some things, but not everything! Not murder! Not the thing that you use to gain power, which is the exact thing you're against! I don't believe in that! Or changing other's names! Or-"

"It doesn't matter what you believe in! You're here now, with us...You can do nothing now!_ Nothing_."

Meersha heaved a sigh. A sigh filled and littered, blanketed and layered with the most regret she had felt in her life. First, by leaving the only family she had left, and then by joining murderers - not only that, but murderers who wanted to kill her own brother and half-brother! And then she thought...maybe, by joining their enemies, she could keep the Broken-Claw from them. She could save them! Meersha didn't know how or when, but when the time did come...

For awhile, Yawnda and Meersha walked through the lands, Yawnda pointing out places and things, but only Meersha put them out of her mind as she reflected on her own decisions, sighing occasionally. Then they came to the vertical, huge rocks that the "true males" had been on last night.

"You will not come here at all. If you do, you will be punished. Understand?" Yawnda exclaimed.

"We were just here last night, though." pointed out Meersha.

"Yes, one of the only times you'll be here. See, you come here only twice. Once to be introduced to the only true males - which you have done - and the second time is when you come to pick which one is your mate."

Meersha liked the idea of at least having a mate who didn't plan on killing cubs and other males or chasing them away. She just hoped her heart would truly call out to one of them...

"When will that happen?" she then asked.

"Not till you're older." said Yawnda as she got up and stretched. "Now come along, half-cub. We don't have much time and Mother wanted us at her realm when the sun was high. Well it's high now and we're not there yet."

They began to walk further to the north again.

Meersha sighed. She figured if she wasn't going to be called by her name, she'd take Yawnda's advice and start getting used to it now.

Soon, they past the river and climbed over the ravine on a fallen log. When they came to the top of a hill, they spotted Ahadgna, grooming herself atop another hill that came up from the one they stood on. In the leader was on was a cave that had formed in it.

"Now you're here?" the white lioness growled, not looking up from the paw she was licking as she laid on her side.

"Yes well, this half-cub seems to be dragging her paws like a full cub," Yawnda replied.

"I was following you the whole time!" Meersha cried, defensively.

"Girls, my sisters...stop fighting. You're _both _acting like cubs. There was no excuse for your lateness. Now, if we can get on with the naming..."

Meersha was suddenly shoved forward by Yawnda, so that she stood right by the cave, and was looking up to the white lioness who was lying, not even a foot above her.

"When I give the name," Ahadgna said, now looking up at Yawnda. "You will immediately tell the rest of the pride, got it?"

Yawnda nodded solemnly.

"Right then," she said, looking down at Meersha with a smirk.

"If you don't mind...I'd like my old name." Meersha replied.

"Silence!" Ahadgna snarled abruptly. "You will be called sister, or you will be called your new name. But that's it! Understand?"

Meersha sat, and forced herself to nod, not looking at Ahadgna.

"_Look _at me." the leader growled, though.

The adolescent lifted her head to stare into the cold gaze of the lioness above her.

"Living here won't be hard if you follow our rules, which you will do. Understand?"

"Yes..."

"Yes...?"

Meersha heaved an inward sigh and added with a choke, "Mother..."

"That's right..." she whispered, now calm.

Meersha could feel Yawnda's eyes on her. She knew she was enjoying this very much so. In fact, Yawnda was styfling a giggle and hiding a grin. Annoyance and anger burnt into Meersha's skin, but she stayed still and listened.

"Hmm...what should your name be?" pondered Ahadgna carefully. After a few moments of careful thought she said, "Your name is...Izegbe. Yes, that is it! Because now that I think about it, you are the one we have been waiting for! You are the savior of the Broken-Claw! After all, you came to us with the scent of the ones we must kill. And you are the one to give birth with one of _our _males - _true_ males. And to adopt _others. You_ will be the one to bring on the Broken-Claw's message." and with that, Ahadgna smiled widely, which made Meersha shift uncomfortably.

Suddenly, her eyes darted behind Meersha, to Yawnda, who suddenly dipped her head in a small, quick bow and took off.

"Yes, my cub. Come here. I will lead you to your teachings...Your raising will begin soon..."

"I was already raised," growled Meersha lowly.

"You will be taught the right ways now." Ahadgna growled back. "Now come. Follow me. They're waiting."

"Who's waiting?"

"Your teachers."


	21. Two of the DrieLeeu

XXI

Two of the Drie-Leeu

_**T**_**hat day, Meersha had been led to a place where four hills were surrounding a part of the land. **She was forced to sit inside that bowl of a land with four other, older lionesses. They taught her for about an hour, telling how they despised lions, all in different ways. But it was the same thing. When Meersha was let out, she felt so relieved...at first. For when the adolescent was walking over the bowl of knolls, onto flat land once more, she was disgusted to have to be paired up with Yawnda again.

"Mother's orders, sister Izegbe," Yawnda exclaimed.

Meersha shook her head but said nothing except, "What do you have to do with me now?"

"Follow me." and she took Meersha up through a slanting piece of land, that ended in a platue, which steeply dropped like a cliff. There, they could oversee the lands of the Broken-Claw.

"So?" asked Meersha.

"You are very foolish, half-cub."

"I thought you said you'd stop calling me that," she grumbled.

Yawnda shrugged. "Anyway," she went on. "I didn't get to show you all of our lands. From here, I can point out much of what we missed. Now, over there," and Yawnda nodded towards a hilly part of the empire in the distance, where Meersha could just make out specks of lionesses who laid about lazily. "Is where most of the pride goes after work."

"Work?"

"Learning, teaching, hunting, fighting, and more."

"Fighting?"

"Enough!" the older lioness hissed. "I only have a few more things to show you and I want to get this over with as quickly as possible...Now, over there is the largest water hole we have, though there are a few other smaller ones, as well as a river and some streams - you can see those yourself. Over there is..."

Meersha sighed and sat down, looking at her paws with a frown and half-closed eyes as the sun began to fall.

"Oh, and if you'd follow me onto the ledge beneath the higher cliff," Yawnda was saying.

With nothing in reply, Meersha got up and slumped behind Yawnda, when suddenly, something fell in front of them: a lion.

"Uhawku," snarled Yawnda. "I'm trying-"

"To bore her to death?" finished Uhawku.

Meersha grinned as the young lion stepped closer to them. His pelt was a glistening brown-gold in the sun, while his crimson mane came down in a mohawk to his shoulders, but covered his chest completely. The tuff on his tail, as well as the ones on the back of his joints of his forelegs matched the coat itself, though. He was only a few months younger than Banjija and Gatu, Meersha guessed.

"Why, hello there, princess," Uhawku said, staring at Meersha with his blue, gleaming eyes. "How have we been so far? Bored, I take it?" and he chuckled. "Yawnda can sometimes be like that."

"Hush, Uhawku!" Yawnda growled.

"Oh right, sorry. I meant _all _the time."

Meersha's grin grew to a smile as Uhawku padded over to her. His head was round, and though the lion's body was still growing, it seemed like it was taking the shape of Kovu's torso, yet smaller.

"Look, Yawnda," Uhawku said, tossing back his still-growing mane and glancing at the older lioness. "I can take her from here if you'd like. I can take her off your paws."

"Mother said..." Yawnda started, but trailed off with a blink, then she, too, was grinning. "Right, well. You know these lands, too, Uhawku. Go show her around...Oh and, try not to make a fool out of yourself _too_ much." she added.

"Once the sun shines on you," he snickered as she walked down the slant. "C'mon," the young lion then said, looking at Meersha. "Let's head south."

Meersha walked slowly beside Uhawku.

"So, you like it here?" he asked, curiously.

"Well..."

"It's OK. Be honest. I won't tell, not that they'd care how you feel anyway."

"All right." she said. "To tell you the truth, I _don't_ like it. I mean, I agree with the Broken-Claw on some terms, but changing people's names?_ Killing _males?!"

"Taking cubs," Uhawku joined in.

Meersha gasped. "What?!"

"Yeah. Once every full moon, the pride splits. Half will go out to find males t' kill, while the other half goes out t' find cubs that have been chased off, escaped, _or _are still with their families."

"That's horrible!" she cried.

Uhawku just shrugged, though.

"Don't you care?" Meersha questioned then.

"Yes but...Well you have to see, this is the way I was born and taught. And raised as well. The only males _I _turst are my brothers, Hawkna and Kikaru."

"Let me guess, part of the _Drie-Leeu_." Meersha said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that now..."

"So...what do you _want _to talk about then?"

"Let's talk about your brother and that other male," he suggested.

"What? What about them?" she snapped, now alert.

"Whoa, nothing. I mean, don't take it that way, Izegbe. It's just, I'd like to know something about them before the pride-"

"What?!" Meersha suddenly snarled, causing Uhawku to jump. "Before they get me to tell them where they are? Before you _kill _them?!"

"Er, well, eventually-" he began but she roared out and started to run.

For a few minutes she ran, until she came to a small water hole. There she sat and stared down at the water coldly, fur bristling. _What did you do? _she asked herself, and suddenly slapped the water with a paw. _You left your family for murderers, that's what! _For a moment, she thought about the picture of the dark savannah that had appeared in the water three times in her life, and about the creature. And in that moment of pondering, Meersha wished the creature had gotten her.

Suddenly, as the ripples cleared up and the surface was smooth again, there was the face of another male lion, right by hers. She quickly jerked her head around to see a lion, standing right behind her. His body was slim like that of Taka's. His face was lean, and the snout almost came out in a rectangle. His fur was colored the same as light grain, while his mane was brown - darker than Uhawku's coat. The mane grew just as Uhawku's as well - in a mohawk, not fully done.

"What do you want?" she growled in a crouching position.

"Slow down, my rosebud," he replied, slowly and carefully.

Meersha blinked and stood straight. "What did you call me?"

"I am sorry, sister Izegbe. It is just, your fur, your tail, your body, your paws, your face and your beautiful eyes catch mine and seem to never let my gaze go."

With another blink of surprise, Meersha shook her head and began to walk, saying over her shoulder, "My name is Meersha."

"Meersha. Right. Forgive me, frolicking angel."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" the lioness yelled, turning around abruptly, making the lion stop so fast he almost ran into her.

His blue eyes grew, but then his mouth curved into a smile. "Forgive me again. Come. Let us start over again. I am Hawkna, part of the Drie-Leeu, one of the only true lions in the world, a piece in the Broken-Claw, a brother of yours now, and hopefully a mate of yours later." With his slender words, he picked up one of Meersha's paws in his own and licked it.

"Right," Meersha said, yanking her paw away and shaking it a bit. "Just call me Meersha. Not Izegbe. Not half-cub. Not princess. Not sister. Not mate. Not darling...Actually, not rosebud or frolicking angel either."

She figured the females of the Broken-Claw would call her all of those but Meersha, but if the males wanted her, then they would _have_ to call her Meersha. There was a chance with them at least.

"Meersha, my beautiful lioness. I am very pleased to meet you. Now do me a favor," he added.

She cocked her head a bit. "What?"

"Come. I will show you."

With that, the young lion led her a few yards away near a rotting stump. There, a carcass rested. Yet it was too bloody and ripped up for Meersha to tell what it once was. Lifting a brow, she sniffed it, then looked up at Hawkna again, who swore and glared at the ravaged dead animal.

"Damn those vultures!" he snarled.

Meersha shook her head. "Well, thanks anyway. But I'm not hungry...I think I'll just go take a walk."

But he followed. "Allow me to show you around."

"Uh, that's OK." Meersha replied, looking away.

"Why? Was that brother of a fur ball Uhawku bothering you?" She looked back at him and he continued. "Ah, it is. Forgive him. My brother does not know any better. But please, let me show you how I am."

There was a deafening silence as they walked, when she finally asked, "Are you at all like him?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, my love! And if you pick me," and he began to rub his head against hers, purring loudly. "I'll be happy to you show you how much different I can be than other males."

"What?" she asked, eyes wide now.

"You know what I mean."

He licked her face. Growling, Meersha took a paw and swiped it at his face, leaving marks. The lion jumped back in pain as she took off. For some while more, she sprinted through the grass, only to stop at the edge of another cliff. There, the lioness sat, panting and breathing hard, before finally, she broke down, and sobbing filled the air.

"_You _didn't get her either?" someone snickered. "Ha! I knew it!"

Suddenly, Meersha looked up, her eyes watery. But instead, they fell down the cliff, to where Uhawku stood, just as his brother, Hawkna, came running up.

"I was gonna look for her, when I caught _your _scent. Were you spying?" Hawkna asked, catching his breath.

Ten feet above them, Meersha laid low, still watching and listening.

Uhawku chuckled and replied, "What happened to your voice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before, you were talking all sweet and romantic," Uhawkna exclaimed, fluttering his eye lashes, before bursting out laughing.

"Well _you're_ the one who pissed her off in the first place. I had the trouble of trying to build her back up," the teen lion growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Looks like neither of us is gonna get her, or those delicious batch of antelope babies."

Hawkna shook his head. "Speaking about meat, _you_ took part of that zebra I got her, didn't you?"

With that, Uhawknu grinned, almost the same way Meersha had seen Ahadgna do before. "Tell me, brother, was it really a zebra?" A moment of silence, and the brown lion shook his round head. "Tut, tut, tut. Hasn't Mother taught you the consequences of lying?"

"What about _stealing?_"

"Ha! Stealing? You were the one who took from the bet! Remember, you only get those babies if you get the girl."

Meersha gasped to herself, "A bet?"

"And _you _only get them if _you_ win." his brother challenged.

Uhawknu lifted his paw to lick it as he closed his eyes and replied, casually, "You're the one who stole it first."

After a while, Hawkna started to lick his pelt.

"Too bad we didn't ask Kikaru to join in on this bet." Uhakwu finally said.

"Yeah but, he's always by himself. I doubt he'd win anyway," Hawkna replied.

Suddenly, as rage boiled in her stomach, Meersha let out a deafening roar that cracked any near silence as she leapt up. She spat down at the lions who were now staring back up at her with wide eyes, "Lions! You freaks! A bet? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Meersha took off for a third time, now running as fast as she could, heart pounding in her ears.


	22. The Deal

XXII

The Deal

_M_eersha ran and ran. A few time she was smacked and snarled at by guarding lionesses if she accidently stepped over the borders of the Broken-Claw Empire. But she did nothing in her defence, not caring. Soon, as her paws carried her, she became tired, and yet still restless. Night came and, panting, the young lioness found a water hole in the southwest. It didn't even seem that the guarding lionesses were near, and so, she sat down on the water's edge, glaring at herself as she had done earlier that day. Yet, as the moonlight came down across the smooth surface of the lake, Meersha couldn't help looking up, and seeing a lion, not too far off in the distance. He was pale - pale like the moon. For some distant reason, the lioness got up, and walked over. He seemed too busy, staring down at the reflection of the moon to notice her. It looked as if he was trying to concentrate - that there was something he needed to see and find, but that he couldn't. Nevertheless, his eyes did not move from the silky liquid which his view easily past through.

Quietly, Meersha said, "Hi."

The lion started and looked up at her, almost in shock for a moment. "What? Oh! Er, um, h-hi, um...Izegbe! S-sorry!" he stammered, trying to find the right words as his blue and white eyes laid on her.

Meersha smiled. "Just call me Meersha."

Becoming calm, the lion nodded and replied, "Meersha...that's a nice name."

"Thank you. My father named me."

"You...you remember your father?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

He shook his head, his black mane swaying as he did so. "No...All I remember is walking through the savannah as cub. Then Mother found me and gave me a name."

"Mother? You mean, Ahadgna?"

He nodded.

"Didn't you have a name before?" she questioned further.

"No. I mean, yeah, probably. But I don't remember it. Well actually, I remember the lionesses called me something. But my real name came when my mane began to first show itself. So Mother Ahadgna gave me my real name."

"So...what is your 'real' name?" Meersha purred warmly.

"Kikaru. Er, that's what she says."

Meersha nodded. "That's cool...Kind of sad, though."

"What? Why? Mother named me, and that's not sad."

"It's sad that you don't remember your real name."

"Well...Mother says this _is _my real name now."

"But your mother...your real mother must've named you something before...You don't remember?"

"I don't even remember _her_. Doesn't matter, though. _She _is my real mother now."

"That's what she tells you...Look, can I give you a name?"

"Huh?"

"Can I give you a name?" she repeated.

He blinked, taken aback. "Sure." he finally answered with a grin.

"Hmm," she thought aloud.

Meersha studdied him. His _expression was gentle, but with strong compassion. His body had muscle. The mane, tail tuff, as well as the tuffs on the back of his front leg joints were all night black, like Gatu's, while his coat was white. Like Ahadgna's. The shape of his body was Mufasa's, and the face looked like a pale Simba. She could easily compare him to all whom she knew, and even ones she did not.

"You look like...a Hadra? No. More like, Gwalu. Nah..." Meersha sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes, when finally, the perfect name came to mind. She opened her purple eyes and smiled. "Zarazu!"

Kikaru tilted his head. "Zarazu?"

She nodded.

"All right...but on one condition," he said.

Meersha frowned, hoping that he would not be the same as the other two.

"I will be Zarazu and call you Meersha, if you _call _me Zarazu."

"Well of course! That's why I named you that!" she giggled in relief.

"So, deal?"

"Yeah. Deal."

Zarazu then warned, "We must call each other those in private, though. We'll get punished if we don't."

The two put their paws together, as if shaking. They grinned at each other and stood, starting to walk by the water's edge.

"It's beautiful in this place of the Broken-Claw's lands," Meersha exclaimed, staring at the water.

"Yeah."

"You know, you're a lot different than your brothers."

"We're not really brothers...Anyway, they're jerks,"

"I know." she said, rolling her eyes.

"That we're not really brothers, or that they're jerks?"

"Both."

He shrugged. "Well, they're not _that_ bad. Just get t' know 'em a bit."

"They put a _bet _on me." growled Meersha.

Kikaru - or Zarazu - gasped. "They what?!" he snarled, and she nodded. "I'll...talk to them...when I can."

"How come I've never seen you around?" she then asked.

Again, the teen lion shrugged. "I usually like to stay here..."

"I can see why."

"I mean, the Broken-Claw...they're my family, but at the same time...I don't agree on some things." he said, shaking his head gravely. "Things have happened anyway..."

"Like what?"

"There were many more males here in this pride - cubs I mean. Anyway, when we all got our manes, we were given our special Broken-Claw names, and put through many tests. One night, the pride found the males talking about females. Luckily, Hawkna, Uhawku and I were out, trying to find mice and other small game."

"That was here? I mean in these lands?"

"Yeah...Anyway, we had left _because _the others were talking about the females...you know...We knew any male would get in trouble, talking about females like that, so we were smart...Yet, when we came back...only the bodies of the cubs were left..."

Meersha gasped. "They killed them?!"

"Yes...Mother and the sisters told us how it was bad and how those cubs would've been full adults soon, and soon try to take over the Broken-Claw as well as other prides, despite their teachings from Ahadgna and the other lionesses."

For awhile, they walked slowly, not talking, just listening to the night breeze and the distant crickets as the long blades of the savannah tickled their legs, and the bone-chilling water surounded their paws every time they dared to step in. But, far off, there was a dark lioness, who glared at them. She couldn't help but let a snarl escape from behind her lips as she turned around and began to stalk off, near the middle of the Broken-Claw Empire where Ahadgna would be found atop her specia hill.

"Mother," growled Yawnda. "It's not working."

"What? What's not working? And what's so important that you have to wake me?" grumbled Ahadgna from inside the cave.

"Our teachings..."

"It hasn't been long at all, my sister. Give it time. Then she'll be just like one of us."

"But she and Kikaru! They're secretly calling each other by their cub names!" excalimed Yawnda.

Ahadgna peaked out of one eye. "Cub names? What is Kikaru's cub name anyway?"

"Well, when we found him out on our search many full moons ago, he said he didn't remember. And when we brought him back, he was still a small cub, not worthy of his Broken-Claw name yet. So the other cubs started calling him Chioke, and it caught on. Don't you remember?"

The white leader nodded as she got up, stretched and yawned. "Right. OK. So what else?"

"They made a deal and Izegbe - the _precious_," she added with a smirk. "named Kikaru herself."

"What?!" snarled the ghostly lioness, so loud that a few animals nearby looked up from their sleep, including other lions.

"Yeah. I forgot the name - couldn't really hear that great anyway. But my point is, it's not working."

Ahadgna nodded and became calm again. "Right. We'll have a meeting tonight."

"What will you say?" Yawnda questioned, curiously.

"I will say what you did. And I will order _everyone_ - including you - to do everything in our power to...No, wait," she considered. "OK, Yawnda, I need you to do something," and she ignored Yawnda's rolling eyes. "Tomorrow, you will take our young Izegbe on a 'hunt.' Got it?"

"For males?"

She nodded. "Make her see what males do."

"She already knows; it happened to her."

"Yes, but make her remember. Take her to a pride where the old leader and cubs are the victims. And then, hopefully, the anger and rage will get Izegbe in her place, and..."

Yawnda nodded and a wicked smile crossed her sharp face.


	23. A Hunt

XXIII

A Hunt

_T_hat night, Meersha and Zarazu had slept side by side upon a flat rock near the northwestern borders. It was in the morning, that a lioness had come to them, swishing her tail just a bit as she grinned.

"Time to wake up, half-cub." she said.

"Huh?" Meersha muttered with a yawn as she opened her eyes and stretched. "What do you want, Yawnda?"

"C'mon, we have important business to embark on." Yawnda exclaimed, turning around.

Kikaru asked as he got up with a yawn as well, "Where are you going?"

"Across the southern borders, now hurry up, Izegbe. It'll take us forever, and once we've done our job in the Outlands, you still have your lessons."

"Wait," growled the male. "You're going _outside _the territory? Why?"

"Mother's orders." growled the older lioness, now facing him. "And I thank you for not sticking your nose into our business." and then she smirked. "If you know what's good for you, you'll go with your brothers to your lessons."

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, sister." he said casually, stretching. "I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Then maybe you should wake up earlier." Yawnda suggested irritably.

"The sun has just risen!" he called as he stalked off. "Bye my sisters! Good luck!"

Meersha sighed, not having had a proper goodbye from him. "Wait, it _has_ just risen," she suddenly noticed. "By the time we're done...doing whatever out there-"

"You'll be in time for your lessons," Yawnda finished flatly.

"But, when _those_ are done, then the sun will be gone!"

Yawnda shrugged in response. "Not my problem. Now hurry up."

And the dark lioness began to run. Meersha quickly caught up.

**"So, what are we doing anyway?" asked Meersha as they stepped over the invisible borders of the Broken-Claw Empire.**

"We're going...on a special _hunt_." Yawnda replied, almost cheekily as she smiled.

"Oh! A hunt? I haven't been on one of those for the longest time!" the naive adolescent exclaimed, delightedly as she extended her claws for a moment. "I'll show 'em what I got."

Yawnda stopped and turned to Meersha, her smile growing. "I'm sure you will, Izegbe..."

And she turned back around. For several minutes they padded through the savannah, scenting the air occasionally. The atmosphere seemed drier than usually, and soon Meersha began to pant.

"OK, how much further?" she finally asked after an hour or so.

But Yawnda halted in her tracks atop a large hill. Meersha stopped, too, and blinked, looking down and gasping as she saw other lions.

"Lions! I mean, a pride...How come we didn't scent their territory's borders?" Meersha questioned with surprise.

"The pride has actually been moving...A rogue his been stalking them."

Meersha muttered, "Oh crap."

Then her eyes fell upon little fur balls in the distance.

"Cubs!" she exclaimed. "They have cubs! If the rogue-"

"I know." growled Yawnda, not taking her eyes of the lions. "Now, shh...This is why we hate males..."

For a few minutes, they continued to spy, when suddenly, a lone, young lion came stalking over to the pride. Meersha pondered as she took her eyes from them, and she took a deep breath. Suddenly, a roar broke into the savannah air, causing her to jerk her head back to the scene, where the two lions began to quarrel.

"No!" she gasped.

Yawnda shook her head.

The lionesses in the pride watched, horrified, trying to keep the cubs away. It didn't last long, and soon, the old leader was running off.

"What's he doing?!" snarled Meersha.

"He's too old, so he is being a coward, leaving his lionesses and cubs." Yawnda whispered coldly.

The new rogue roared so loudly, that a flock of birds resting in a tree nearby, fluttered off, leaving stray feathers to gently drop to the ground. And then, he began to move forward, towards the vulnerable pride.

"No! They have cubs!" Meersha cried, but not loud enough for any from the pride to hear.

"This is exactly what males do."

"But the father-!"

"The father had done the same exact thing, Izegbe, when _he_ became the new leader; he chased the father off and killed the cubs...just like this one is going to do to his...just like every lion does...except ours..."

Meersha shook her head in a jerky motion, before leaping back. "I can't watch this!" she choked, memories flashing back.

"But you _have _to, Izegbe."

"Why must I watch murder?!" she snarled, glaring at Yawnda through teary eyes. "I've already gone through this. Why must I watch it refold in front of my very eyes once more?"

"So that you will understand and learn! So that you will see things _our_ way! The _right _way!" Yawnda hissed as her fur bristled.

"No! I can't!" Meersha growled again, but suddenly, she was forced to the ground, and dragged upwards. There, right on top of the hill once more, someone grabbed her scruff and held her head above the ground. Another bit her ears to keep her in place. As she lie there, on her stomach, too shocked to struggle, she could only watch, and reflect on her own past.

There, in the grass, was one dead body. A cub. The lion had already gotten one. Now, he was padding towards the others, who huddled under their mothers fearfully. Meersha gasped for breath, tears streaking her yellow coat as she pawed the ground and extended her claws into the dirt. She was a cub again, back with the White-Feather pride. Her mother was hurrying her, Gatu and Banjija away from their father's dead body.

"No," she snarled, snapping back to the present.

But now two more carcasses were added. The lion wasn't finished. He roared out again and pounced a cub, and there, Meersha watched the murder. He quickly dug his teeth into its neck, and there was the sound of a _snap_. The baby was dead.

Every ounce of energy Meersha had left, was being drained by the physical struggle to get free, as well as the emotional one. _Just push the thoughts out of your head, _she told herself. She endeavored to keep to the present, but every so often, a picture of her mother fighting Chasak came into her mind, or of her brother dying. Finally, Meersha snarled and managed to roll over and kick whoever had her trapped off of her. She leapt up and yelled, "No! Stop!" to the pride below.

Just as the rogue finished killing another cub, he and the others looked up. He roared and quickly took off up the hill, which left the lionesses to gather any cubs left and find a place for them to hide.

"You idiot!" Yawnda yelled and smacked Meersha across the face. "Now c'mon!"

Yawnda turned, as did Meersha, and they took off, back to the north. It was OK, though. As Meersha watched the other lionesses from the Broken-Claw flee in front of her - the ones who had some how followed without any notice and forced her to watch the bloodshed - Meersha exhaled, watching her breath disapear quickly into the dawn. Her legs carried her and her heart raced, yet she did not care. As long as she could get away from the murder, as long as she could escape her past...

"Turn!" someone then called.

Meersha was abruptly knocked over into the grass as the lionesses had turned around and were now moving back to the pride.

"Get up!" Yawnda hissed in her ear and bit her pelt.

Meersha obeyed and watched, crestfallen as the four lionesses from the Broken-Claw had leapt on the new leader. They coerced him onto the ground, and even with all his struggle, they managed to keep him there. Yawnda turned to Meersha and nodded, and the adolescent carefully, slowly, silently, padded up over to the male. She glared, watching him expose his teeth to the females in challenge.

"Now...you know what to do...Izegbe," Yawnda whispered. "Go..._kill_ him."

Meersha gasped and jerked her head to look at her. Yet neither said anything. As she looked back at the lion, she couldn't help but pity fill her heart, as well as shock. Shaking her head and taking awkward steps back, despite the rage that she still held for this male, she turned and fled.

"No!" Yawnda snarled.

It was all the lionesses could take, and the lion had freed himself from their grip. Yet they were faster, and followed Meersha into the distance. A roar could be heard as they sprinted, though. It filled their ears and minds as it cracked the evening.

**"She didn't kill him?" Ahadgna asked with her silky voice.**

Yawnda shook her head. "No..."

"I was afraid of this, but as long as we have the cub...You _do _have the cub, right?"

"Of course, Mother." Yawnda replied quickly.

"Good. I knew I could count on you."

Yawnda smiled proudly, though she hadn't actually been the one who had gotten it.

"Now, when you give her the cub, make sure she gets attached." Ahadgna exclaimed.

"How long should we wait?"

"Give it thirty suns and thirty moons. She gets attached too easily...That will change. It will all change for her..."

Yawnda nodded. "And on the thirty first moon..." she said, extending her claws and chuckling to herself.

Ahadgna just sat there in the grass, staring up at the night sky calmly.


	24. What Was Left

XXIV

What was Left

_"I_t was awful," sobbed Meersha as she nuzzled her teary face into Zarazu's pale coat.

"It's all right," assured Zarazu as he put a large paw around her, purring and nuzzling her. "It's OK. It's over now."

"They were just cubs!" she cried.

"Shh, you won't have to see that again,"

"They _forced_ me to, Zarazu!" Meersha snarled in anger then, looking up at him.

He gasped and replied in shock, "They what?!"

"Yes. They _forced_ me to _watch murder!_"

He shook his head solemnly, closing his eyes in shame at his family as she buried her face into his mane again. They were back where they had slept by each other in the southwest, on the flat rock, next to the glittering water hole where the Broken-Claw, including its guards where usually never at. It was night, and Meersha had skipped any lessons she would have had after the "hunt."

"Izegbe," Yawnda called, a few feet away.

Kikaru looked up quickly and glared as Meersha stopped her crying, but kept her face in his mane, away from Yawnda, her eyes closed. Her rage towards that lioness was too great right then.

The lion roared, "Yawnda!" so loud that Meersha could feel it shake his whole body.

"Yes, my son?" she asked with a snicker.

Zarazu shook his head and snarled, "How _dare _you do such a thing to her? How dare you show your face to her again!"

"Well, if that's the way you want it to be," Yawnda growled lowly, then jerked her head at Meersha. "Izegbe! I know you're listening,"

"Don't talk to her!" Kikaru yelled, and leapt in front of Yawnda, leaving Meersha to sit, staring up at the sky, her eyes still stinging and watery.

"I have something to show her." the dark lioness stated strongly. "One of the lionesses had been able to rescue one of the cubs before we fled,"

Her words made Meersha turn to her, teary eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" she snapped.

"Come closer, my sister,"

Kikaru sat down as Meersha joined them. The two adolescents looked down, just as Yawnda took a step back to reveal a small fur ball of gold, curled in the grass. It looked up at Meersha with baby blue eyes and blinked.

"It's...it's a cub," she whispered in disbelief.

The lion smiled at it.

"All right well, I'll be leaving you with it," Yawnda exclaimed with a yawn as she was about to turn away.

"Wait!" Meersha said, looking up.

"What?"

"I-I can't keep a cub,"

"And why not?"

"I..."

Yawnda shook her head. "There is no excuse, Izegbe."

"Then why don't _you _take it?" Meersha growled.

"The lionesses are too busy these days, training the adolescents - including the Drie-Leeu. We can't be bothered with cubs until the females have been fully taught to find another batch for the Broken-Claw's newest generation. Look, this was the only cub left alive and we got it. You think you'd be too busy? All you have is lessons once a day, and the lessons are _for _this."

"For what?" she replied, eyes narrowed still.

"For taking care of cubs. Adopting, rescuing, and eventually having them yourself. When you're old enough and have your mate, you two will take care of any cubs the lionesses bring back. That's why we have you, Izegbe. And this fur ball," she nodded to the little one. "is good for training you for cubs in the future. Got it?"

For a moment, Meersha thought. Was it the right thing to do? Well, if the cub would be sent back to his first family, he would surely be killed. So, taking pity, she finally nodded.

"Good," Yawnda smiled, and turned back around.

"But," Meersha said, turning to Kikaru. "What will I do with it while I'm _at _my lessons?"

"I can take care of it." he suggested.

"But don't you have 'em, too?"

"Yeah, but you have yours in the morning until noon. Mine start at noon and end near evening."

"Oh, Zarazu!" Meersha cried out and nuzzled him.

He chuckled, but then looked at the cub, who stared back, fright in his sparkling eyes. "What's his name anyway?" he asked.

"Hmm," Meersha looked at it. "What do you think it should be?"

"Er," he said. "_You're_ the mother,"

"I already named you, though." she giggled. "Besides, you're practically like it's father. I mean, we're both taking care of it..."

For a moment, the two stared at each other, but quickly looked away awkwardly. "Yeah...I guess you're...Er, how about," and he paused to think, only to say, "Rombu?"

Meersha said nothing, but her _expression was soft and he knew it was the right name. So, leaning down, Meersha picked the cub up, and they walked back near the water. There was a den near its edge which they easily climbed into.

"It's so beautiful," Meersha uttered, staring at the lake that lie in front of them.

"It looks like he's cold," Kikaru pointed out.

Indeed, the cub was now shivering.

"Oh, crap," she growled, and quickly curled herself around it, and began to groom it.

**Meersha was young, and needed much practice in parenthood.** Yet she hadn't asked for the cub, it just came to her. Zarazu helped out as much as he could. Whenever he was gone, learning how to be a "true" lion, though, Meersha was stuck with Rombu. The only free time she had away from him and the lessons, she spent asking the older lionesses about how to take care of cubs. Sometimes they themselves were too busy to answer, though. So she just watched them raise the young lionesses, which helped, too.

Luckily, she had never been taken on another "hunt" again. The younger adolescents easily caught prey, though, and brought them back to her. It was a sad thing to see those young ones often fighting in combat, for one day, _they_ would be the ones hunting males. At least half would, while the other half would one day be out searching for cubs to rescue.

Meersha was usually found around the water hole in the southwest now, often with Rombu. If she was anywhere else, he was there, too. Unless he was being taken care of by his "father." Some lionesses pitied the two, others felt sorry for them, taking on this much responsibility at such a young age, never having time for fun. After all, an adult was usually never found playing, and one should live their youth up. The other adolescents, including the males, at least had time for _some_ fun and play, while Kikaru and Meersha were left with Rombu.

It wasn't all bad, though. After the first week, Rombu had been able to talk and walk better than before. This meant at least they got to play with him, instead of trying to calm down a crying ball of fur, or having to chew up food and even mix it with water and special crushed up plants that had had many vitamins in them. Rombu was so young when they had gotten him, that he was still nursing, and because Meersha was so young as well and had never had cubs, she did not produce milk. The other lionesses were either too young, too old, or too busy - despite the fact that they as well did not have any blood cubs. So, the adolescent parents had been able to find the right vitamins he needed to survive.

Rombu would pounce and play, run around and never stop asking questions. He thirsted for information. That was the thing that really frightened Meersha the most, though. What was she supposed to tell him when he asked where he came from and about his old family and why he was rescued? What was she supposed to tell him about how prides worked and when he asked about males and being leaders? If she ended up telling him anything wrong, she was afraid that Ahadgna and the rest of the Broken-Claw would not see him fit as a "true" male, and kill him. Often Meersha spoke to Kikaru about this, but he always told her not to worry, and to let him explain to Rombu all the things a male should know.

One day, Meersha was lying down in the grass, tail swishing around. Rombu was pouncing on it as his mother sunbathed.

"Mama," he then said.

"Hmm?" she asked, peeking out of one eye.

"Why does Daddy call you Meersha but Grandma and everyone else call you Izege or whatever?"

"Izegbe," she corrected. "Anyway, that is my name to them. But to your father, I am Meersha, just as he is Zarazu to me, and Kikaru to the pride."

"But why?" Rombu asked, his head tilted.

She chuckled and sat up. "So many questions. It's just the way it is."

That was a phrase Meersha usually used to answer him, even if it wasn't much of an answer.

He heaved a sigh and said, "OK. Whatever you say."

"I'm sorry. I can't explain it. Maybe one sun you will learn." and she laid down again to lick him.

Rombu was small, but growing fast. His coat was a red-brown and the tuff of his tail was a red-gold. The eyes were still baby blue, but there was some development of green in them.

"Daddy!" he yelled, pleased as he romped through the grass, over to the approaching Kikaru.

Zarazu leaned down and nuzzled his son. Meersha smiled. His mane was almost fully grown.

"You got off early today," Meersha exclaimed.

He nodded with a grin. "They said that was our last lesson."

"Really? That's great!" she said, sitting up by him now as Rombu head butted their forelegs playfully.

"Yup," he said proudly. "They say we're all true lions now. But, Meersh..." and he looked down at Rombu, making sure he was now too busy, pouncing after bugs. "when _is _the time that you pick your mate?"

"Er, well, I'm not sure. Mother and Yawnda haven't told me yet," she explained.

Meersha had finally been calling Ahadgna "Mother" now that Rombu was calling her "Grandma."

"So um, who do you think you're going to, uh, pick, then?" he asked nervously.

She smiled and bopped him on the head with her paw. "Who do you think, ya silly cub? You!"

He returned the smile, along with a sigh of relief.

Later that night, the small family was atop the hill near the water hole, staring up at the sparkling stars.

"What are they?" Rombu asked as he rolled over on his back.

"They're the lions of the past," exclaimed Meersha, gazing up at them with wonder, as she recalled the times she had done this with her mother, father and brothers.

"Wow," the cub muttered in pure fascination. "Will I be up there one day?"

"We _all _will." she acknowledged.

"Cool!" he shouted, and started pouncing around.

**Because of Zarazu's lessons ending, the three of them spent more and more time together.** For once in a long time - ever since she left her brother, half-brother and half-sister - Meersha felt happy. She smiled, laying in the grass on the hill that oversaw the silky water hole.

"Mom!" she heard someone call.

"Yeah, Rombu?" she asked as he came romping over to her.

"Dad just showed me all the lands of the Broken-Claw!"

"Took ya long enough," the lioness snickered as Kikaru came over.

"Hey," he giggled. "He barely gets to see what's far from this water hole, don't ya son?"

Rombu nodded as his father nuzzled and licked Meersha. Soon, though, the cub was pouncing a near fly.

"You know, Zarazu, this cub has really brought us together and has made us happy," Meersha pointed out.

"Mhm," Kikaru replied with a nod, smiling at the playful Rombu.

Indeed, this little scrap of fur, this tiny animal had brought them both happiness. Rombu was something special. He was a miracle, just as Meersha herself was, having been lucky enough to survive the actions of a rogue as a cub, even if she didn't see herself the way she saw Rombu. How brave and strong he was to have gone through it. And more happy moments came from him, because, they - Zarazu and Meersha - both felt in their minds, even if they hadn't said anything, and the ceremony hadn't yet taken place, the two thought of each other as mates. They were a family. They were kin.

Meersha smiled at the thought. _I have kin again,_ she stated in her mind. _And nothing can take that away from me._

Rombu ran down the hill, away from the water hole and the knoll his teen parents were on.

"Don't go far, Rombu!" Meersha called.

"I won't!" he replied over his shoulder.

"He'll be OK. There's guards anyway," Meersha said to herself.

Kikaru shook his head. "Mother let the guards go back to training for future...'hunts.'" he exclaimed. "They did when you got Rombu."

She blinked. "Ah, I wonder why they didn't tell me."

"Guess they trusted you enough to take them away, but not enough to tell you." and he shrugged.

The cub tilted his head as a gray feather landed in front of him. Smirking, he crouched for a moment, before pouncing on it. Yet, due to the wind, it was let free in the air again. Snarling, Rombu ran after it, crossing the borders of the Broken-Claw Empire. His parents, being young and in love, were nuzzling and chattering away, not even noticing their cub was now in real danger as the feather landed on a river bank. A few feet away, the small lion crouched once more, growling, before suddenly leaping up. It was then, that he landed on it, and it was then, that the giant, black rock - or what he thought was a rock - rose from its spot in the gentle river, abruptly breaking the surface, only to reveal an angry face, a flaring nose, blazing eyes and large horns. Rombu gasped and jumped back in fright, forgetting about the feather that was now taken away in the water. The buffalo's ears twitched angrily as he narrowed his eyes at the cub.

"What do you want?!" he yelled.

Rombu took a few steps back, only to have the buffulo walk in front of him on land now, soaking wet as he spit the grass out from his mouth. "Well?"

"I-I'm sorry," the cub stammered. "I just-"

"You just what?" interuppted the huge animal. "You just ran into me on purpose."

"No! I-"

"It doesn't matter now! My patience is running out. You stepped upon my land and will pay. But just to be fair, I will count to three."

"What?" and he cocked his head.

"One..."

Rombu's eyes widened, and he turned sharply around to run back back.

"Two,"

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled as he scampered away.

"Three!"

"Help!"

Suddenly, thunder sounded behind him as the ground shook. Rombu could feel the buffalo catch up to him in a couple split seconds, hearing him snort as the gigantic hooves pounded the ground, almost ripping the dirt apart from his weight so that chunks of the earth flew out everywhere. When he was close enough, he lowered his head, the horns gentle pressing at the cub in front. Rombu gasped at the sudden touch, but found, surprisingly, that it was light, and the only thing it did was push him. It didn't stop his heart from beating in fear, though and his eyes from tearing up. The buffalo was just playing with him, but would soon make that one move which would end Rombu's life.

"Mom! Dad!" he pleaded.

Back at the hill, Meersha lifted her head, ears twitching as she scented the air.

"Zarazu, did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hmm? Hear what?" he mumbled, peaking out of one eye.

The adolescents had just gotten ready for a catnap when Meersha had heard the cries for help.

"MOM!" someone yelled in the distance.

"That!" she snapped, jumping up and running, following her son's scent trail as Kikaru quickly did the same.

The lions luckily met up with the cub who had been running as fast as his little legs to carry him as he panted. Meersha and Zarazu leapt in front of him, roaring. This gave Rombu time to stop and breathe deeply as his parents reassured his safety.

"What are you doing to our son?!" Meersha snarled.

"He got on _my_ territory!" the buffalo snorted after he had come to a hault.

"He did not harm you or your land," growled Zarazu lowly. "And he's just a cub. So back off."

The buffalo lowered his head and stomped the ground in challenge.

"You might want to move out somewhere else, and take your family with you. You're right by a large pride that can take down any elephant," the lion threatened.

This caused the huge animal to snort, and back off.

The lions said nothing, and Meersha picked up her son as they headed back. When at the hill again, the lioness heaved a sigh after setting the little one down, not exactly knowing what to say.

"I-" he started, but she then cut him off, now finding the words.

"How dare you!" she growled. "I tell you not to go too far but you do!" She paused and hesitated before using the words her mother and father had used on her when she was being a naughty cub. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rombu's ears lowered at the scolding as he pawed the ground. "Aw, I'm sorry, Mom. I was just playing."

"You're not gonna be a true lion if you do things like that, son." advised Kikaru.

The cub looked up. "Huh?"

"Any male adult in the Broken-Claw must be a true lion. Now, are you going to be a true lion?" he asked.

Rombu sat up and blurted out, "Yes!"

"Well straighten up then," the lion said, pawing playfully at the cub.

Meersha blinked, thinking for a moment. She had joined the Broken-Claw, but even if she hadn't she would've been forced to, all because she had the scent of Banjija and Gatu - who supposedly had tried to take over the pride - all over her. Now, did she really want to raise her cub - or any cubs for that matter - here? The lioness was about to point that out, when yet another thought struck her. If she were to try and have a normal life in a pride or make one up herself, then that would mean she would have to let Zarazu go, because one sun, he would either be chased off or killed. As well as any future cubs. _Really,_ she pondered, _what's better?_ _Living here or in a "normal" pride?_

"What's wrong?" Zarazu asked, sensing something wasn't right.

She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Tell me." he said, nudging her with his nose. "Er, if you want to."

Again, she shook her head. "Nothing I'd be able to find the answer to anyway."

**That night, the small family was still at the hill, sleeping peacefully under the twinkling stars. **Not even crickets were sounding that moon, and so it all seemed so much harder for the creeping shadow to get closer to the three lions. It was a daunting job, not just stepping on old grass or moving a bush, but eventually, the shadow was close enough to them to let the moonlight show in its face, so that if one looked up, they would see the evil _expression of Yawnda. She glared, narrowing her eyes at the cub. It had been thirty suns and thirty moons, and now it was time. But the lioness had overseen the incident earlier that day. She had been able to find a feather, and not stuck it in Rombu's sleeping face. It tickled his nose as she slumped off.

"Huh?" he muttered to himself, opening his eyes. "Hey!" he growled then, getting up quickly, ready to pounce the feather. Right as the cub landed before it, though, the piece of nature was soon up in the air once more. He tilted his head and watched. It was getting away! But last time this had happened, it had ended him in a quite of a situation. Should he follow it? Unfortunately, being the playful, mischievous cub he was, Rombu padded after.

It took but a few minutes for the cub to end up far away from his mother and father again. The feather had been blown over, behind a few large boulders. The direction of the sudden wind had not been planned, but hoped for. Shadows blanketed the giant rocks' walls, but Rombu had seen plenty of them, and was always reassured that a shadow came from a tree or a stump...usually. Yet he was so in tuned to this feather, that even as it landed right between the boulders, he did not notice one of the shadows shift.

"There goes the prey," he told himself, smirking at the fallen feather. "Here comes the predator!"

And with that, he leapt once again. This time, the feather had stayed, but Rombu gasped as someone had suddenly walked up in front of him. Yawnda shook her head with a, "Tut, tut." She sat down and exclaimed, "Cubs shouldn't be out late at night, away from their mommies."

Rombu stared up into the cold face of the lioness, whom his mother had told him about several times to know she was never up to any good. He began to back up, his eyes wide with fright. Maybe he was not afraid as he was supposed to be, after all, this lioness was family. And family would not hurt family, right?

Suddenly, the shadows of the lions were melted into one. Only a second later, the larger shadow rose, and padded away. The smaller one was left, still. Just a few moment later, the big one came back, looking somewhat deformed as it was holding something - a bloody piece of mane, which was rubbed around on the infant. It had once belonged to nothing more than a victim, as was the body of the cub.

**The next day, everything made Meersha frantic.** When she had found that her cub was not around, she had began to call, then search, and finally go to others for help, including other animals. Zarazu helped all he could, but no one knew where the cub had gone. None of the lionesses themselves knew either. It was when she nervously approached Ahadgna, did she get a clue.

"I believe," the ghostly lioness said, yawning from atop her hill. "That there was a rouue lurking near the southwestern borders of our lands...Isn't that where you usually are?"

Meersha gasped, and took off to tell Kikaru of the news. He roared, and their search became more desperate.

"Bahashi!" she pleaded when she was at the one knoll where many of the lionesses lazily basked in the sun were. "Tell me, have you seen my cub?"

"Oo, you've had him but a full moon and you've already lost him?" she snickered in responce.

Meersha glared, ears folding back for a moment, before she looked around, notcing a few lionesses were missing. About to ask, her question was answered as a few of the missing lionesses - including Yawnda - had met up with the rest of the pride, panting.

"Meersha," breathed Yawnda. "We...we found your son."

"Where?!" she quickly asked, jumping up.

But Yawnda shook her head gravely and after catching her breath, replied, "It's all too sad. You might not want to see him."

"What? What happened?!"

"A rogue," said one of the lionesses who had accompanied Yawnda. "We tried to stop him but..."

"He got to the poor cub before we could," another exclaimed.

Meersha gasped. "No!"

"I'm sorry," Yawnda uttered, looking at the ground. "I'm sure you don't want to see-"

"No! It's not true! Not my little Rombu!" she cried.

"Come. Follow, then."

The two walked out to the southwest, passing Hawkna on their way.

"Pretty lioness in tears?" he responded to the scene. "Want me to make it all better?"

"Enough!" snapped Yawnda. "There has been a murder, by a most untrue lion. Now hush."

The male fell silent as the two soon disappeared over the horizon. Meersha just stared in front of her, not talking, not crying, and rarely blinking.

"Meersha! What's wrong? Have they found him?" Zarazu called as he ran over to them.

"I'm leading her to him now, if you'd wish to come," Yawnda replied.

"Yes! He's my son!"

The trio didn't take long to stop at a few boulders, and Zarazu didn't need telling that something bad had happened.

"In there," the old lioness whispered.

Meersha and Zarazu looked at each other briefly, fearing for the most, before padding silently in. There, in the circle of huge rocks, lie the bloody carcass of little Rombu. Meersha roared so loudly, that near animals fled. It was a roar that filled the whole night with a terrible shock, layered by sentiments that could only be recognized as one of pure sorrow and grief.


	25. Killing the Killer

XXV

Killing the Killer

_T_he young mother and father barely had any time to mourn together, before Meersha was torn from Zarazu's company, and placed back into her lessons. It was, in fact, the day after Rombu's death that Ahadgna had come to visit the two with her comands at paw.

"Meersha, come." the white lioness demanded with her smooth voice.

Reluctantly, Meersha got up and padded beside the leader, attempting not to burst out crying.

"Izegbe, my daughter," Ahadgna exclaimed as they continued on their way east. "I can sence your sorrow, but you must not let one's death rule your life. It's the way things are. It's the Circle of Life. Nothing can change it. After all, we were born to die."

Meersha glowered inwardly, for all these words could've easily been brought back on Ahadgna. It seemed as if the Broken-Claw was letting the deaths of cubs and males, as well as the murders from them, rule _their_ lives. But Meersha kept silent.

"From the moment you set eyes upon a cub, or a mate, a sister, a brother, a friend," Ahadgna continued. "From the moment you know you love them, you must learn to let go in that very piece of time as well, because one sun, they will die...and you will, too. We all will. Yet we will all go at different times and in different ways...whatever our fate is, we must learn to except it, and the fate of others."

"Then isn't it the fate of the old leader and the cubs to die?" the adolescent finally muttered.

"What was that?"

"...Nothing."

Yet in truth, Ahadgna had heard every word. _She's not yet seeing the ways of the Broken-Claw, _the white one thought. _She's not seeing the ways that life is supposed to be._

After a bit of hesitation, Ahadgna replied, "Your cub is dead. Get over it. Now all there's left to do is save others that are still alive and innocent. Meersha, are you listening?"

She nodded in response, a tear trickling down her face as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Ahadgna took a deep breath and said, "Maybe it was a good thing he died. You're young, and I have to admit that was a bit more responsibilty than you could've handled...At least, to raise him into a _true _lion."

"What are you saying?" Meersha choked.

Her "Mother" shrugged. "He probably would've been killed here in the Broken-Claw anyway. As in, once he got his mane, we would have to have put him through tests and training - in fact, he should've already have started his lessons. He hadn't. You had not yet given him the chance to-"

"He was but a couple full moons old!" Meersha blurted out before she could help herself.

Ahadgna nodded solemnly as they walked. "Yes, well, my dear daughter. When you start having cubs of your own, and when you start adopting again, we'll have to see which males are going to be true males. If Rombu had lived long enough, we would've done that to him, too. So far he wasn't a true male. But don't worry, it wasn't a waste of your time. He gave you - you and Kikaru - good training in how to raise a cub. Now when the time comes, it will be more...familiar for you."

The words escaping Ahadgna's mouth made Meersha close to vomiting. How could she say such cruel things? That Meersha and Kikaru were not good parents? That the cub was not a true male? That he would've been killed in his own pride anyway? That the only reason why he wasn't a "waste of time" was because he was used for them to train with?

Meersha pushed out everything Ahadgna was saying after that. Her ears twitched as she listened to chirping birds, the swaying of the grass. She would listen to anything but the ghost lion's words. _Anything. _And then, she was saved from this humiliation and heartbreak.

"Ah. Izegbe. We're here. For now, you'll just have one teacher. I picked out Gonra, seeing she has done the best to our last bunch of cubs and is still teaching them." Ahadgna exclaimed before she took off, further to the east.

Meersha sat down in front of an old, brown lioness, who's beady, yellow eyes took in the adolescent's mourning hungrily. Soon, after a minute of dull silence, Meersha broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop that!" Gonra finally snapped. "Have you not learned anything from your time here? You can't bring back your cub from the dead! You can do practically nothing!"

Meersha looked up slowly, blinking away more tears as she whispered, "Practically?"

With that, Gonra smiled. "The rouge killed your cub. Actually, he is not a rouge anymore. He was, in fact, the new leader of that pride in the south. He did not _have_ to kill that cub - you got the fur ball off his paws. But no, he wanted to, so he did. The only things left that you can do are...?" and she left the sentence open for an answer.

"...Adopt and rescue other cubs?"

"To?"

"To raise and teach them the right ways."

"And what else can you do?"

"...Have cubs of my own."

"To?"

"To raise and teach them the right ways of life."

"There's something else...can you think of it?"

Meersha pondered as she took in her lessons. Yet her mixed mind could not follow what she was being taught.

"I-I dont know," she stuttered.

Gonra growled and began to circle the young lioness, glaring at her. Meersha could do nothing but take this manipulation, and cry out.

"No! No more crying! You've done enough of that! It's time to figure out what you _can _do, what you_ should _do, so that you _will _do it sometime soon!" her teacher yelled, still circling.

"No..." sobbed Meersha.

"Yes! Now, name three facts about other hunting strategies!"

"The lionesses work together," she sniffled. "to take down large prey."

"Another!"

"The cheetah uses its claws to dig into the ground while it's running for grip and speed so it can catch the meal,"

"One more!"

"The hyenas usually take from others."

"Now," Gonra was somewhat calmer, just as Meersha was. "Tell me, who are we?"

"We are the Broken-Claw,"

"What do we stand for?"

"We stand for...life?"

"What do we do?!"

"Raise cubs to teach them the right ways of life!" and she glared in dawning rage.

"What are the right ways of life?"

"To not have males around except the true males who will prosper from us, the Broken-Claw!"

"And what must you do?" But Gonra suddenly leapt in front of her and whispered in Meersha's ear, so that a chill ran down her spine, causing the adolescent to quiver slightly. "Not with cubs...What must we do to the males?"

Meersha snarled and narrowed her eyes at nothing before leaping up and roaring out, "We must kill lions!"

"YES!" Gonra said triumphantly and chuckled, taking a step back to examine her work.

Meersha blinked. Had she really said that? But she couldn't help it as it had escaped her lips so fast...Then the image of Rombu's bloody body came into her mind, and she suddenly growled, fur bristling. That lion who killed him...he deserved to die. Ire blanketed any pity for that new leader. Her yellow golden fur began to bristle as she inwardly growled. This choler was so strong, that she hadn't even noticed the teacher disappear for a few moments. Blackness filled her vision as she the pictures of her brother, father and son came into her mind, when suddenly, the stench came to her nose so quick, it almost knocked her off her paws. She blinked, her sight returning to normal, except that, as the teacher now stood in front of her again, Meersha could see something in the lioness's mouth. It looked stiff and red, and the odor made her nose wrinkle. Abruptly, she gasped, now figuring out what Gonra was holding. Rombu.

"What are you doing?" the adolescent choked.

Gonra set the dead cub down and exclaimed, "You will let go of your sorrow and pity by dropping your own son in the water hole beneath the hanging land in the southeast, where crockadiles will help you forget those sentiments. I'll lead you, but you must bring the cub yourself."

Meersha's eyes widened. She would have to pick that dead thing up? That thing that used to her son? There were no questions asked as the old lion turned and started off to the southeast. Taking a deep and shakey breath, Meersha latched her jaws around the small carcass, and lifted it to trail behind her teacher. She wrinkled her nose at the eye watering aroma that was now inches away from her nostrils and her ears lay flat against her skull. Any moment, she could faint, but her jello legs kept her moving. Several times as they walked, she told herself that it was not her son, that it was just a meerkat, so that she could calm herself. But Meersha knew there was no way she could compare Rombu to that creature.

Finally, after forcing herself to pad a half hour or so, Gonra halted on the edge of a large piece of land. Meersha stepped beside her, staring into the water hole below.

"Now. Drop it." Gonra ordered.

How could she do that? How could she drop her own son to be eaten by crockadiles?

"Do it!" she snarled.

Meersha took a step back, only to feel a sharp pain rush into her flank, where her teacher bit.

"Now drop it!" commanded the old lioness.

Suddenly, Meersha let the cub fall, all the way down those ten feet or so, to where it splashed, and was moments later, consumed by those reptiles. They ripped at the flesh and turned it over, rolling around in the water and splashing out in their enjoyment.

"No! Watch! You must!" growled Gonra as she turned away from the sight. "Watch!"

Meersha turned back just as one crockadile finally brought it in its huge jaws and swallowed it whole. She had been holding her breath, and when the cub was gone, she let out a sigh.

"What does this make you feel?" Gonra whispered, still gazing at the water.

Slowly, the young lioness shook her head, also staring down. What _had_ it made her feel? Possible even more fury towards that lion, as well as Gonra right then. Suddenly, Meersha lifted a paw and smacked it in Gonra's face, raking her, and leaving small, long wounds that would soon end up to be scars. Yet, surprisingly, the teacher did nothing but flinch, her eyes still off in the distance.

"You know what you have to do..." the old one uttered.

**"Meersha!" Zarazu called as he saw his future mate return to the water hole they always stayed near in the southwest. **"What is it?" he then asked, frowning as he saw her wild _expression.

Panting and slowing down as the sun began to set, Meersha shook her head. "I just figured out what I have to do." she stated.

He raised a brow. "What?"

With a grin, Meersha shook her head again. "You'll find out...soon."

"Er, OK?"

Suddenly, Meersha nuzzled him, and the words that came from her mouth almost frightened him. "I'm so glad you're a true lion, Kikaru."

Gatu paced back and forth nervously as he stared at his giant paws and the ground, his almost-full mane swaying as he did so. The evening grew into the night, and he sighed as he sat down, looking up to the north longingly. Meersha's trail was long gone, and it had been weeks since she had left. He heaved yet another sigh.

"Poor guy," Lusala said quietly as she sat by the tree.

Banjija nodded in agreement. "He really misses her, huh?"

"Yup," Lusala was able to say when suddenly Gatu trotted over and said, "You guys. Meersha left a while back and she said she'd be back here one sun."

"Yeah, so?" asked Banjija, bobcat ears twitching.

"So she hasn't come back yet! Something could be wrong!"

"Gatu, she said she would come back one sun, but she didn't say when. She'll probably be back soon to see us." the lioness replied, gently.

"No! Soon's not good enough!..." he paused before saying desperately, "If I just _knew_ she was safe..."

"She _is_," Banjija growled, annoyed.

When he and Lusala were asleep, just a few minutes later, Gatu was lying near the invisible borders of their small territory, gazing towards the east once more. The young lion seemed to be pondering, when finally, he got up, and headed out into the night, beginning his search.

**For a few more suns, Meersha was back in her lessons.** She found that she could concentrate on nothing but them. Her teacher's words rushed through her head and mind and brain as she hungrily listened, almost like a cub. She would never talk or inturupt, she would just sit still, ears perked, eyes staring into the distance. Whenever she was asked a question, Meersha would quickly respond.

Her lessons was the only thing that kept her from moping over her killed cub. Not even Zarazu - or Kikaru as she now called him - helped, for whenever she got back, she would almost always stay silent, even when he attempted to start up conversations. Meersha would just gaze at the silky water hole, or out into the savannah behind them. Sometimes even up at the stars. Whenever she _did _talk, her voice sounded distant, and it was usually an answer to one of the lion's answers. Whenever Kikaru mentioned Rombu, Meersha would snarl and climb into a near den.

Now Meersha called Zarazu Kikaru, and even excepted the name Izegbe for herself, which just worried Zarazu even further.

Soon, she began to arrive at the place where she was taught, even earlier than she was supposed to show. This made Gonra, Yawnda and the others lionesses grin every time they saw her. Occasionally, when being taught, Ahadgna would sit nearby and listen curiously.

One night, after her lessons, Meersha was padding back to the water hole, when she heard, "Oh,_ look_. It's _Izegbe! _How's it goin'?"

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Much better, thank you, Uhawku."

When the lioness finally got back to the water hole where Kikaru was, she found him sound asleep in a den. With that, she grinned, and turned around to start off to the south.

As the lioness disappeared into the night, two lionesses sat on a grassy, green knoll, watching her.

"Finally," said Ahadgna. "She's ready."

Yawnda nodded in agreement. "Gonra's taught her well I presume."

"Don't be like that, my sister. You did great parts in this as well. That cub wouldn't have just gone and killed himself, nor would the rouge."

"He was big, but the sisters and I brought him down and got the mane," Yawnda smiled. "And it worked. There was no stench of me on that dead one."

**Izegbe snarled as her front legs kept reaching out in front of her, her back ones pushing her forward.** Her claws were extended now for grip. It didn't take long to pass the borders of the Broken-Claw Empire, yet she continued racing northward. The lioness passed a small herd of zebras, who jumped at the sight, but easily calmed down when she was in the distance once more. Nothing mattered to her anymore, except the killing of that murderer. _He deserves what's coming to him, _she thought.

Finally, she slowed down, scenting the air after catching her breath, her right side aching slightly while her heart pumped. The territory markings of the pride she had seen before, was now beneath her paws. She raked the ground angrily as she padded further and deeper within the pride's lands. Soon, she stopped, just atop the hill which she had been forced to stay at and watch the murder. Meersha growled slightly, watching some lionesses who slept under the stars, before she jerked her head up to see a lion, standing in the dark, just a few yards away. Grinning, the lioness made her way near to him, before bounding down the other side of the hill. The sound of paw pads on the ground forced her to pick up speed again, now running to the west. She couldn't help as a smile spread over her face.

Soon, she ran over another hill in the distance. The lion snarled as he sprinted through the grass. When he was just over the hill, though, he stopped, and looked around, scenting the air. Before long, he made a challenging grunt. It was right after he called out to her, that Izegbe suddenly leapt from a near tree, claws out. She landed on him and his roar broke out as she dug her claws into his skin. Yet the lion rolled over, and Meersha was forced to jump off. She immediately turned around and smirked.

**Gatu gasped at the roar in the distance, and started on again.**

He had traveled for a few days now, and got the information he need by gossiping birds. They had talked about a new lioness in a pride where they had three young lions and at least thirty other females.

Now, he was panting, still sprinting into the night.

**Izegbe leapt to the side as the lion had tried to attack. **She did it again, and again, and again. He snarled in frustration, which only made her laugh. The studying back in her early adolescence had really paid off now.

"You act like a dumb cub," she spat.

The lion roared again, this time in anger as he finally managed to pounce her. She yelped in surprise but was able to roll onto her back and kick her hind legs at his snout. Jumping back, he pawed his nose in pain as the lioness was once again on her feet.

"What are you doing?!" he finally growled.

"You killed my son! Now you deserve to die!" she yelled.

"But you're not even part of this pride!" the lion said in shock.

"I adopted him!" but before he could say anything else, Izegbe tackled him, and they rolled.

The two abruptly stopped and, as Meersha was on top, she lifted a paw, sharp claws out.

"I didn't kill your son!" he choked.

Her other front paw was on his throat, while the back too dug into his stomach.

"Liar!" she snarled, eyes and teeth flashing.

The lion rolled before she could strike him, causing her to fall over. He stumbled up, but she was quicker. Meersha charged at him, and opened her mouth. Yet, instead of just biting him, she remembered how hippos used their tusks to get under the chin, and she ended up biting his lower jaw. Blood rushed under his chin and he could taste it in his mouth as she pulled away. Shocked at this unusual behavior for a lion, he was caught off guard for a moment. This gave her the chance, and she knocked him over again.

This time, as she kept her back paws on his stomach, she buried her claws into the flesh as she much as she could, as well as the front one on his throat. He gagged and struggled, but anger kept Izegbe atop him.

"What are your last words?" Gatu heard a female voice.

The male teen gasped at how familiar it was, and so he followed the voice, only to stop near a bush, half in shock as he saw Meersha on top of a lion, almost killing him. Had it been shock that she was able to keep down such a beast? Or shock that his friend and half-sister would ever do such a thing? If she hadn't been concentrating on his squirming body and fearful - as well as confused - expression, Meersha would've noticed that face, and perhaps would've spared the life. But no. She did not notice.

"I said, what are your last words?!" she roared.

"I..." he choked, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "...didn't...do it."

"Wrong!" she roared and laughed.

"Please!" he was finally able to blurt. "I have cubs on the way! And my mates and family!"

Gatu stayed near, one eye wide. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Ha! Too bad!" was all Izegbe replied, before she suddenly lifted the same paw, and let it rake down on face.

He roared in pain, and she did it again, this time striking his neck.

"Please..." he pleaded in a whisper.

Izegbe ignored him and, with a bite at the throat, he was dead.

For a moment, the lioness examined him, then shrugged and jumped off. It was all for Rombu. Having done her work, she turned, and padded off silently, still not smelling Gatu's scent as she was too shooken up with rage and her own shock.

Finally, when she was gone over the hill, Gatu's one eye still rested on the dead body. Meersha had killed him. She had murdered someone.

"She's..." he whispered to himself, almost not able to finish the sentence. "a murderer..."


	26. Part III: The Adult: A New Meersha

**III The Adult**

**Chapters **

**26. A New Meersha **

**27. Only Two Now **

**28. The Ceremony **

**29. Unexpected Bloodshed **

**30. Her Dying Wish **

**31. Dibi **

**32. By the River **

**33. Gatu's Quest **

**34. Strangers **

**35. Heavy Sentiments **

**36. A Fight in the Rain **

**37. The New Pride **

**38. Cubs, Establishments and Travels **

**39. Same Blood **

**40. Two Old Lions and Two Young Lions**

**41. The Flatland Pride**

**42. A Plan**

**43. The Warning**

**44. Finally **

**45. A Son's Revenge**

**46. Welcome Home**

**47. A Real Leader **

**48. Reunited**

**49. Corrupting the Circle of Life**

**50. Passing the Emperor**

**51. The Birth of the Twilights**

**52. A Best-kept Secret **

**53. Father and Son**

**54. A Chase to Danger**

**55. A Trick, a Chase, and a Mistake**

**56. Mist is an Ally**

**57. Her Mistake**

**58. Decisions**

**59. A King and a Brother**

**60. Hello…Goodbye**

**61. Searching**

**62. The Pass**

**63. Messenger of King Basha**

**64. A Broken Love**

**65. The War**

**66. Her Path**

**67. Turned Upsidedown**

**68. Leaving**

**69. The Feeling of Loss**

**70. Reborn**

**71. The New Nyte, and a Path Shaped and Ended**

**72. The Coming of Meersha**

**Epilogue**

_**My Characters**_

Meersha (Daughter of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-sister of Kasha, Banjija, half-sister -younger- of Chusuka) _Meer-sh-uh_

Banjija (Son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Kasha and Meersha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka) _Bon-shee-shaw __**-- "sh" pulled in like "z" is a pulled in "s", Banjija sounds African with French**_

Kasha (Son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Banjija and Kasha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka) _Kaw-shaw_

Kinara (Lioness of White-Feather pride, mother of Meersha, Kasha, Banjija and Chusuka) _Kin-ar-uh_

Ashuma (Once leader of the White-Feather pride, father of Kasha, Banjija. Meersha, and other various cubs) _Uh-shoo-muh_

Bayna (Lioness of White-Feather pride, mother of Lusala and Pashi) _Bay-nuh_

Lusala (Daughter of Bayna and Ashuma, sister of Pashi) _Loo-saw-luh_

Pashi (Daughter of Bayna and Ashuma, sister of Lusala) _Paw-shee_

Chusuka (Lioness of White-Feather Pride, daughter of Kinara and Tambi, mother of Toga) _Choo-soo-kuh_

Toga (Son of Chusuka and Ashuma) _Toh-guh_

Tambi (Once leader of White-Feather pride, father of Chusuka) _Tawm-bee_

Shashi (Lioness-shaman of White-Feather pride) _Shaw-shee_

Dashu (Once leader of White-Feather pride, father of Kinara) _Daw-shoo_

Tanda (Lioness of White-Feather pride) _Tawn-duh_

Helalu (Lioness of White-Feather pride) _H-law-loo_

Gatu (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Gaw-too_

Tokto (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Tawk-toh_

Shap (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Sh-ap_

Daba (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Daw-baw_

Naynana (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Nay-naw-nuh_

Bondu (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Bawn-doo_

Kiku (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Kee-koo_

Chaska (Leader of the White-Feather pride) _Chaw-skuh_

Gali (Female hippo) _Gaw-lee_

Unaro (Rogue lion) _Oo-nar-oo_

Natira (Wild shaman, grandmother of Unaro) _Nuh-teer-uh_

Ahadgna (Leader of the Broken-Claw) _Uh-hawd-g-nuh_

Yawnda (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Yawn-duh_

Chioke (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna) _Chy-oh-kay_

Kumba (Rogue lion) _Koomb-uh_

Gonra (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Gohn-raw_

Bahashi (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Bawh-ha-shee_

Ignu (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Ig-noo_

Uhawku (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu) _Oo-hawk-oo_

Hawkna (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu) _Hawk-nuh_

Kikaru, Zarazu (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu) _Ki-kar-oo_, _Zar-aw-zoo_

Rombu (Son -adopted- of Meersha and Zarazu) _Rom-boo_

Izegbe (Meersha's Broken-Claw name) _Ee-zeg-bay_

_**My New Characters**_

Hilali (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Hi-law-lee_

Julu (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Joo-loo_

Dibi (Male prarie dog) _Dib-ee_

Umbsha (Once leader of the Sunset pride, father of Yora, Tati) _Oom-baw-shuh_

Yora (Lioness of Sunset pride, daughter of Umbsha) _Yor-uh_

Kira (Lioness of Sunset pride, mother of Kashu and Tati) _Keer-uh_

Tati (Lion cub of the Sunset pride, son of Kira and Umbsha, son -adopted- of Banjija, brother -younger- of Kashu) _Taw-tee_

Imba (Daughter of Kinara and Tambi) _Eem-buh_

Mika (Lioness of Flatland pride, sister of O'star) _Mee-kuh_

O'star (Leader of Flatland pride, brother of Mika, father of Cheasala, Pinga and Pursha) _Oh-star_

Kula (Lioness of Flatland pride, mother of Cheasala) _Koo-luh_

Fina (Lioness of Flatland pride, mother of Pinga and Pursha) _Fee-nuh_

Runaka (Lioness of Flatland pride) _Roo-naw-kaw_

Cheasala (Lioness of Flatland pride, daughter of Kula and O'star, sister of Kirasi **-- great, great grandma of the Cheasala featured in **_**The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala**_) _Chee-saw-law_

Pinga (Lioness of Flatland pride, daughter of Fina and O'star, sister of Pursha) _Peeng-uh_

Pursha (Lioness of Flatland pride, daughter of Fina and O'star, sister of Pinga) _Per-sh-uh __**-- "sh" pulled in like "z" is a pulled in "s", like the word "Persia"**_

Kirasi (Son of Kula and O'star, brother of Cheasala) _Ker-aw-see_

Rawkshaw (Lioness shaman of Sunset pride) _Rawk-shaw_

Tara (Lioness of Sunset pride) _Tar-uh_

Bongo (Lion cub of Sunset pride) _Bawn-goh_

Runcha (Lion cub in Susnet pride) _Roon-chuh_

Kashu (Daughter of Kira and Umbsha, sister -elder- of Tati) _Kaw-shoo_

Hadra (Son -eldest- of Meersha and Zarazu, brother -eldest- of Binjaji, Gwalu and Tamu) _Haw-druh_

Binjaji (Son -second- of Meersha and Zarazu, brother -second eldest- of Hadra, Gwalu and Tamu) _Bin-shaw-shee __**-- "sh" pulled in like "z" is a pulled in "s" so Binjaji sounds African with French**_

Gwalu (Daughter -third- Meersha and Zarazu, sister -third eldest- of Hadra, Binjaji and Tamu) _Gwah-loo_

Tamu (Daughter -youngest- of Meersha and Zarazu, sister –youngest- of Hadra, Binjaji and Gwalu) _Tuh-moo_

Ashu (Lioness of the Sunset pride) _Aw-shoo_

Hagra (Leader of the guards, lioness of the Sunset pride) _Haw-gruh_

Untru (Lioness of the Sunset pride) _Oon-troo_

Bayla (Lioness of the Sunset pride) _Bay-luh_

Talka (Hippo, once leader of Gali's pod) _Tawl-kuh_

Sutu (Son of Hunru, queen of the Nyte pride) _Soo-too_

Hunru (Mother of Sutu, once queen of the Nyte pride) _Hoon-roo_

Kami (Edler sister of Tae, mate of Ganru, once Messenger of the Nyte pride) _Kaw-mee_

Basha (Father of Bahi, once King of the Nyte pride) _Baw-shaw_

Yaynu (Once Shaman of the Nyte pride) _Yay-noo_

Bahi (Daughter of Basha, once Queen of the Nyte pride) _Baw-hee_

Tae (Younger brother of Kami, once Warrior of the Nyte pride) _Tay_

Ganru (Younger brother of King Basha, mate of Kami, once Protector of the Nyte pride) _Gawn-roo_

Kaniki (Once leader of the Sunlight pride)_ Kuh-nee-kee_

Kangu (Son of Kaniki, once lion of the Sunlight pride)_ Kawn-goo_

Shika (Once lioness of the Nyte pride) _Shee-kuh_

Belu (Once cub of the Nyte pride) _Bay-loo_

Tatri (Once cub of the Nyte pride) _Taw-tree_

Singdu (Once half-cub of the Nyte pride) _Seeng-doo_

Nitala (Ancestor of Meersha, once cub of the Sunlight pride, and lioness of the Nyte, adopted daughter of King Basha) _Ni-taw-law_

Yamu (Once lion of the Nyte pride) _Yaw-moo_

Saka (Cheetah cub) _Saw-kaw_

Hayru (Son of Hadra) _Hay-roo_

_**My Characters Updated**_

Meersha (Leader of the Twilight pride, daughter of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-sister of Kasha, Banjija, half-sister -younger- of Chusuka, mate of Zarazu, mother of -adoptive- of Rombu, blood mother of Hadra, Binjaji, Gwalu and Tamu) _Meer-sh-uh_

Zarazu (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, mate of Meersha, father -adoptive- of Rombu, blood father of Hadra, Binjaji, Gwalu and Tamu) _Zar-aw-zoo_

Banjija (Leader of the Sunset pride, son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Kasha and Meersha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka, father -adotive- of Tati) _**Bon-shee-shaw -- "sh" pulled in like "z" is a pulled in "s", Banjija sounds African with French**_

Naynana (Daughter of Ashuma, mate of Kumba, mother of twin cubs) _Nay-naw-nuh_

Kumba (Mate of Naynana, father of twin cubs) _Koomb-uh_

Hadra (Leader of the Twilight pride, father of Hayru)

Part III:

The Adult

XXVI

A New Meersha

_**As the wind blows,**_

_**and the fog grows,**_

_**there will be a new one,**_

_**to destroy us all,**_

_**and there will be a new one,**_

_**to save us from the fall**_

_**-Prophecy of the Messiah (Highsun Era)**_

_"M_eersha, can I talk to you?" Zarazu asked.

A young lioness slowly stalked over to the male who sat atop the hill, over looking the water hole in the southwest. The female purred as she began nuzzling her future mate.

"Call me Izegbe. And what is it, Kikaru?" she replied.

He shook his head, his night-like mane flowing – it was fullgrown, as was he now.

"That!" Kikaru snapped.

"What?" she innocently peeped.

"Listen to yourself! You're calling me Kikaru – you Izegbe. You're at your lessons _way_ earlier than usual. We barely get to talk because even in your freetime, you're always off with the pride-"

"They're my family, Kikaru!"

"Stop calling me that! And no they're not!"

"_Yes _they are." she growled lowly. "What's happened to you? You're not the lion I remember..."

Zarazu's blue eyes widened as he looked over Meersha in shock. He fumbled to find words, but she went on.

"I'm just off with them...hunting. How d' ya think we get food, silly?" Her voice was smooth, and somewhat reflected Ahadgna's. "And why can't I spend time with kin?"

"Well what about me?" he whispered coldly, then looked away, glaring at the ground.

"Oh don't be like that, hunny," she purred, nuzzling him once more. "Don't be so jealous."

He suddenly jerked around, roaring, "I'm not jealous! Just worried!"

"There's nothing to be worried of, Kikaru," she assured, with an awkard giggle.

"_Don't _call me that." the lion warned.

"It's your rightful name, though. Just as Izegbe is mine."

Zarazu took a deep breath, before exhaling deeply, and bursting out, "You used to _hate_ lessons, Meersha! And now, every time you come back, you always arrive at midnight, smelling as blood!"

"Blood from your meals." Izegbe growled, slightly shocked at his yelling. "The meals _I_ get you."

"That's not it...I mean, you _do_ get food, and I thank you and the others for it. But I smell more than just zebra or antelope."

She took a step back, astonished, before becoming outraged once more. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know," He glared.

"Are you saying...I'm a murderer?"

"I'm not sure..."

Izegbe blinked, taking another step back.

Seeing his mistake, Zarazu quickly replied, "I mean no."

She glowered at him, though. Before Izegbe could reply, there was a voice behind her.

"Hey, love birds,"

Meersha turned. "Yawnda."

"Tonight's the big ceremony at the Rock Claws, just to let you know. The boy's are...anxious," Yawnda snickered. "Oh and, you better choose the _right_ one." she glanced darkly at Zarazu. "To mess up this, could mean messing up the future."

With that, the older lioness turned and slowly walked off.

Zarazu couldn't help but shiver at the thought of never being picked for Meersha. So far, they were best friends! He couldn't stand it, and wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't picked.

Indeed Meersha had changed, though. It was about about two full moons after the killing, and she had taken part with the Broken-Claw. She had accepted them as family, and accepted her "rightful" name as Izegbe. People began to respect her – almost as much as Ahadgna – all except Yawnda, who looked at her as she had the time Meersha first came. This only caused Zarazu's suspicion to grow. What could she have done to get the whole pride to like her? It wasn't that he wasn't proud or glad for her, but most of the lionesses had not taking a liking to her in the first place, so there had to have been something she had done to gain this much respect. And, knowing this pride for practically his whole life, Zarazu knew there was nothing good she could do to get their admiration.

One would think she had turned to murdering, though this was not it...not yet, at least. But of course, her hatred of adult males had dawned, and was now thriving. She hated all – all but Kikaru. What of her father? Brothers? They didn't matter now, and deep down, Meersha knew she would most likely never see them again. And so she had pushed them out of her mind, along with any cubhood memories. She didn't hate them, she just did not know them anymore. They were gone – they were nothing to her.


	27. Only Two Now

XXVII

Only Two Now

_**When the war was finally over, the royal twnis were the only ones left. **_

_**-Royal Twins of Suntu (Dark Era)**_

_"I_ don't believe you!" Banjija had roared in anger.

"What's gotten into you, Gatu?" Lusala had asked, frowning.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into _her! _She's a murderer!" Gatu had yelled.

They were back at the tree when Gatu had told them what he had witnessed. Even as he had tried to urge them to believe him, he himself, didn't know if what he had seen was the truth. After all, Meersha couldn't be a killer - she was his best friend! In fact it was that night that he had had to think it over, before telling them. Memories flowed through his head about her sweet nature, her loving ways – but every time that happened, they were cut off with the frightened voice of the innocent lion. _"I have cubs on the way!"_ and his words seemed to drown out each picture he had of his loyal, loving friend. All evidence pointed to Meersha as a killer.

Now, even two months after the incident, the three were still arguing. Banjija wouldn't fall into it - he would not believe that his own and only litter-sister was a murderer. Lusala just shook her head any time she was told Meersha was a murderer, and ended up thinking that maybe Gatu had seen it all in his mind - that in fact, was what Gatu wished had happened. But deep down, he knew the truth.

Both Gatu and Banjija were glaring at each other, as if attempting the other to force out submission in words. Lusala watched, tail curled around herself as she heaved a sigh, wishing for once that she had another female's company. This, after all, was not the normal life of a lioness. If only she had her sister back, instead of two young, constantly-quarreling rogues.

Growling to himself, Gatu turned and angrily stalked off into the savannah. He plopped himself down in one spot and let his eye travel up to the sky, and there it stayed, that is until night kicked in. When the stars began to twinkle, his heavy mind was not settled upon one thing. What was he to do now that his best friend was a murderer?

"Gatu?" he heard Lusala say.

He did not reply. He didn't even look at her, and the only sign of recognition was the twitch of his left ear. But still, Gatu gazed up at the vast sky.

"It's endless." he stated aloud.

"Huh?" the lioness's gentle voice replied as she sat down, and looked up as well. "What is?"

"The sky. It goes on forever. But maybe that's what makes it wonderful." His voice was distant and dreamy right then.

"It _is_ beautiful,"

Gatu blinked, then looked to Lusala, as if finally noticing her. "Maybe Meer-" quickly the lion stopped talking. He could not bring himself to say Meersha's name. Not after what he had seen. "Maybe she was right."

"Who? Meersha?"

The lion's fur bristled as Lusala said that.

"What was she right about?" Lusala persisted.

"Maybe the best part of something is not the destination, but getting there."

"Oh no," groaned Lusala, though she couldn't help a small grin at his realization.

"It's like life, though. I mean, life's last stop is death, but it's the living that counts. It's living that is the journey."

"I'm glad you found that out."

Slowly, he stood, and said, "I think I have to go."

Lusala just stared at Gatu. But what she did surprised him. The lioness also stood, smiled, nuzzled him, and then nodded. Gatu's eye fell on her, and there was a gentle connection between the two, as well as a strong understanding. Lusala was not about to ask why he had to go. It was the same reason Meersha had left in the first place.

"You will be missed," she finally whispered.

Gatu quickly turned, and started off into the north. It was the same way Meersha had gone, but he would not allow himself to fall into the same trap that led her to nature's crime.

**"Oh now where's Cyclopes?" asked Banjija.**

It was the next morning, and the lion had awoke to see only Lusala beside him. She gave a yawn, before simply replying, "He went."

"What?" Banjija whispered in light shock, but quickly cleared his throat and asked, "Why? It wasn't because he was mad at me for not believing my own sister murdered someone, was it?"

Lusala shook her head as she sat up. "Nah. He left 'cause he needed to. The same reason Meersha herself did."

"Well good ridens then," the lion replied as he also sat, though he couldn't help a feeling of regret. After all, he and Gatu had become friends - like brothers. Sure they had many quarrels, but still...And the last conversation they had together was more of an argument, that almost led to violence. Banjija flinched as he glanced at Lusala, who seemed to see right through him.

_You know you miss 'im, _she thought to herself.

For the rest of the day the two laid around in the sun, quietly thinking to themselves. They didn't even notice the strange group of about forty or so lions walking over the horizon, heading north.


	28. The Ceremony

XXIIX 

The Ceremony

_**We watched as the new leader was raised high into the light that so blanketed his fur, and wondered, is he finally the one?**_

_**-Questions of the Folk**_

_T_he night was cold. A chill lingered throughout the savannah and all the grasslands, and the moon was full and high, brightening up the dark sky. The stars were not out, though, and mist would lightly blanket the borders of the Broken-Claw empire. 

Several lionesses were making their way through the darkness, over to where the Rock Claws lay. It was Ahadgna who was beckoning them with her overpowering roars. Soon, the unusually large pride was together. Older lionesses were scattered around in the groups of the younger ones, who had just entered adulthood. The Drie-Leeu were upon the Rock Claws themselves, each seated upon one. They, now with their full grown manes, were glaring out into the distance, for this was how they were taught to be when in this position. It was Meersha who sat in front of the Rock Claws, tail curled around herself as she gazed at nothing, her face expressionless, even in the dark. 

When the younger lionesses were quieted down, Ahadgna began to speak, standing between Izegbe and the young males on the rocks, looking at her pride. "My sisters!" she cried. "We have come here tonight, to the Rock Claws, for a number or special reasons. First, let's congratulate our youngest lionesses, for they, as well as the Drie-Leeu, have now become full adults!" 

With that, everyone burst out in a series of roars, that filled the night like deadly music. 

"And," Ahadgna went on when it became silent. "now that our Drie-Leeu _have _grown up, as well as Izegbe, it's time for her to choose her mate...She once came here when she was a cub, and now she is an adult!" Ahadgna turned to look at Izegbe, eyes sparkling in the moonlight as she took a step forward and said, more to Meersha than to anyone, "I know she will pick well...After all, she is to bring on the next generation to let our ways run through the lions of the future. But she cannot do it alone. No. There must be two. And tonight, she will pick one of the three true males, to become her mate. They together, will bring on the ways of the Broken-Claw!" 

A second time, the whole pride, including Yawnda, roared. Some lionesses even swept the air with extended claws. This time, though, Izegbe herself and the three males were silent. In fact, Uhawku, Hawkna and Kikaru were gazing off into the distance, the slightest of dark grins on their faces. Zarazu, though, had more of a nervous expression as he stared at nothing. Nothing. The Drie-Leeu were taught to let their eyes stay in one spot: the background. Whenever they were to sit upon the Rock Claws, they were to stare past the whole pride at nothing, and appear as brave and proud as possible. But Zarazu was not that. He felt like he could vomit right then. His blue eyes darted to Meersha for a moment as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The lion had quickly looked back past everyone. Had anyone seen him look at her? He was risking severe punishment in doing so...No one. No one had seen him glance at the beautiful, yet cold lioness. Thankfully...Or was he wrong? 

Izegbe stalked slowly forward to the Rock Claws, the pride's eyes upon her. Her _expression was so cold, and yet felt so firey hot to Zarazu, that it made him inwardly flinch. Not that he was looking at her again, but he could feel it, and it made his fur slightly bristle. Izegbe was staring hard at all three of them as she paced by the giant rocks. She was looking up at first Hawkna, but quickly past him. Uhawku was in the middle, and all she could do was glance at the young lion. It was when she came to Zarazu, did she stop. 

Kikaru's heart was beating fast now. So fast, it overlapped the music of the chirping crickets. Was she going to pick him? Even though he knew she had changed, he still had to have her. He loved her and, somewhere trapped in her soul, was the old Meersha. He could not let this go. She could not pick someone else. They were meant for each other. He _had_ to have her...no matter what. 

Suddenly, Kikaru's heart sank and he felt his stomach churn as Izegbe turned around, heading back to the other two. What was she doing?! Was he not to be picked?! Was she mad at him for their earlier talk? Surely this could not mean losing his mate! 

Once more, Izegbe stopped as she sat in front of Uhawku. Her tail twitched a few times as she gazed thoughfully into his eyes, but never once did he look away from the wall of blackness that sat right behind his family. It seemed forever that she sat there, silence among the pride. Finally, though, the lioness stood, and bound over to Zarazu's rock, only to let out an ear shattering roar. 

Zarazu was so relieved, that he could not hear the words of his mother. 

"She has chosen!" Ahadgna had cried. "She has chosen the other one who will bring on our pride's ways!" 

Again, cheering was heard in the rest of the family's roars. 

Izegbe lifted her forepaws and let herself rest on the rock's side as she stared deep into his eyes. There was a knowing silence between the two young ones, and she quickly licked his nose, before jumping upon the rock. The two nuzzled in the gleaming moonlight as it bathed them. 

"This is a great and happy moment! Our Kikaru, a true lion indeed, has become not her brother, but her mate!" Ahadgna paused, before going on. "Now there's one other announcement...Because our daughters our now full-grown, they are allowed to go out on hunts." The white lioness smirked, and the pride grinned back. "Half of the young ones will be led by our own Hilali. They will shed the black blood of the untrue lions! Now off!" 

One older lion suddenly leapt up, and roared, and half of the younger ones followed her over the hill behind them, and disappeared into the night as Ahadgna had yelled, "Good look!" She looked back to the rest. "And, now the rest of the lionesses are to find the innocent cubs, and bring them to us. You will be led by Julu." 

As another lioness got up, she slowly began to move off. The younger ones trailed behind her. 

"Bring back our two young lovers a few cubs to start off their relationship with," Ahadgna exclaimed with a chuckle, before they were off. 

The rest of the lionesses began to separate. 

"The two of you," the leader's ghostly voice lingered as she padded closer to the Rock Claws, staring at her sons. "You two are still Izegbe's brothers. Treat her and your brother with respect, as well as each other. But don't worry. Just because you have not been chosen to carry on our ways, does not mean you do not have a part here. No. You two are very important. You will help to train and raise the young males that Izegbe and Kikaru collect. Now, off with you!" 

The two had been staring behind their mother as she had spoken, and quickly leapt off, disappointedly into the night as they were commanded. 

Ahadgna said nothing as she smiled at Izegbe and Zarazu, before she turned around, her curved tail following. 

Kikaru watched her go as he nuzzled into Meersha's fur. He could not argue right then. Not tonight. He was too grateful that he was chosen, and did not want to risk losing her. 

"What do you want," Ahadgna asked the environment as she padded to the north. "Yawnda?" 

Yawnda padded over in front of her mother and bowed respectfully. 

"I was just wondering," the golden lioness began. "Do you think Izegbe and Kikaru will pull it off?" 

"Pull what off? The future? They were raised and trained by us. There is no doubt in my mind that Izegbe and Kikaru will raise great cubs and make true lions..." she paused to briefly but deeply ponder. "...and one day, they will rule the Broken-Claw." 

"What?!" Yawnda choked. Could she have heard right? 

"That is right, Yawnda. They are young and strong, and will make this pride thrive. They will make our way known throughout the lands. I have the deepest trust in them." 

With that, Ahadgna started off again. 

Yawnda stood, stunned. She could not move for a few moments, but when she did, the lioness quickly scrambled to the white one. 

"Mother...are you sure? I mean, we have indeed done a good job with Izegbe but, have you noticed that Kikaru is getting...how should I put it...?" she asked herself. 

Ahadnga halted in her tracks and jerked her head around, glaring at her daughter, who took a step back, "Yawnda! Enough! What's done is done! They are mates, and because Izegbe is going to carry out the pride, Kikaru will, too! There is nothing wrong with them. When will you learn this? Now, silence!" 

Yawnda's ears flattened as she narrowed her eyes, but nodded solemnly, and said nothing as the leader padded off again. Izegbe and Kikaru, future leaders of the Broken-Claw? How could this be? 


	29. Unexpected Bloodshed

XXIX

Unexpected Bloodshed

"_**The newcomer would ask, her eyes filled with rage and sorrow as they crawled upon the new graveyard of our pride, 'What has happened?' and I said, 'Life.'"**_

_**-Adolescent Yimba (Dark Era)**_

_G_atu trudged through the open savannah. His ears were perked and his only eye gleamed in the melting sunlight. It was a day after he had left, and already the young lion had traveled miles to the northeast. Now, though, he was heading straight north once more. If he had only turned his head slightly to the left, he would have been able to watch the last of the giant group of males, pad further north, more to the west, at least two miles away.

Suddenly, Gatu grunted in surprise as he fell. Meeting the ground hard, the lion staggered up and blinked, finding himself in a hole - about twelve feet or so deep, and maybe eight feet around. Crouching for a moment, the lion jumped up, but fell back. It was too high up.

"Oh crap," he uttered, before trying again, but with no success.

**It was the next evening. **Early crickets were already chirping, the sky was streaked in beautiful pinks and oranges, and a light breeze came through the savannah as two lions had seated themselves beside a calm water hole. The lioness was resting her head into the lion's raven colored mane. Both stared down dreamily at their reflection as the male sighed. Was it time to bring up the conversation again? It had only been a day since the ceremony, but still...

"Too bad they didn't bring us any cubs," Izegbe whispered, before looking up into Zarazu's innocent eyes of blue, a wicked smile on her face. "But we could make some ourselves."

Zarazu, taken aback by this, just blinked at her. Indeed the lioness was old enough and at the same time young enough to mate and was in the right part of the year, but was it truly time? No. He could not do this with someone he did not love. He needed to find the real Meersha before anything went on.

"I can't." he finally said after a heavy silence.

"What?" Izegbe asked, astonished. Any other male lion would've given anything up for a moment and offer like this. But why did her own mate not want to? What was it that led him to stray from it? _Is he not attracted to me anymore?_ she asked herself.

The thought was quickly pushed aside as a roar shot out into the distance. Izegbe gasped and the two jerked their heads to look southeast. The roar sounded deeper than that of a lioness's. Quickly, they began up a broad knoll to get a better look.

**"What are you doing?!" a lioness snarled.**

She was standing strongly between the Broken-Claw, and a massive pride of only male lions. One large lion in particular, stepped up in front of his companions, only to reply in another deafening roar. "It is time to take over your pride once and for all!"

The crestfallen lioness took an awkward step back, glancing at the lionesses behind her. But when she looked back at the lions she growled, "Must you have so many untrue males to take over a pride? That obviously shows how weak you really are."

"We're not going to take over your pride...we're going to _destroy_ it!"

Yawnda was scrambling up a hill in the northeast, panting as this happened.

"Oh really? And why must some lions destroy the innocent-" the lioness had started, but was cut off by the same male. "Innocent? Is this not the Broken-Claw?"

"It...is..." hesitated the lioness.

Suddenly another lion from the Broken-Claw jumped up beside her sister. "We _are _the proud Broken-Claw! Come and give us all you've got, untrue lions of the Outlands!"

The male leader roared out, "We have heard tales about your murdering kin! After being kicked out of our own prides, we lions have come together, and sworn vengeance on our fathers and brothers! Now that we have found you, it is time to bring the Broken-Claw to justice!"

Words seeming to echo through the vast lands, the males began forward.

**"Mother!" Yawnda desperately called as she stopped in front of Ahadgna, attempting to regain her breath.**

"What is with all the yelling?" snarled the experienced, ghostly lioness as she stood, fur bristling.

"Untrue lions! They've come to destroy the pride!" Yawnda panted.

Before she could go on, her mother ran off. Growling, the dark lioness followed.

"Move the troups in." Ahadgna ordered. "It's time to show lions the true way."

Nodding, Yawnda took off down the hill, roaring out demands to the closest of her pride. The lionesses obeyed, and leapt up after her, into the deadly path of the oncoming males. Now the two prides were only yards away from each other.

Ahadgna sat quietly, watching as her tail curled around her body, eyes glaring at the scene below. If things were to get out of paw...then she would join...

There were about forty males in the enemy pride, and fifty females in the Broken-Claw, along with the Drie-Leeu. But several of the lionesses were old now, while the male pride had strong, healthy young adults.

Finally, the prides came together in swift combat. Claws raked, teeth bit, bodies slammed. Blood was quickly shed, and roars of both pain and anger filled the air. Chunks of earth flew everywhere as the lions brawled. Here and there a lioness would rip the mane of a lion. A lion would break the back of a Broken-Claw member as he pounced upon her. One lioness could easily snap the jaw of a lion with their paws, while another male would tear one's tail off. Sometimes a group of lionesses would join together to kill a lion with ease. Other times a lion was forced to throw a female off him into her own companion, and in doing so injured two at the same time.

As the fighting went on, Izegbe and Zarazu continued to stare at the war in shock.

"What's happening?" Izegbe's coerced voice then came.

"Males have never liked the Broken-Claw. I guess this is what has come of many rogues."

Izegbe jerked her head back and forth, as if shaking it, before she said, "We have to help them." and took off.

"Meersha! No!" cried her mate, and he began after her.

Back at the fight, one male from the lion pride was struck by another male.

"What are you doing, lion?!" snarled the one who's face was now left with a pathetic rake.

"I am part of the Broken-Claw!" Hawkna growled back, now in attacking position.

Blinking in surprise, the lion said, "You betray your own kind. These are just murderers! Join us and know what it is really like to be a lion!"

"I _am _a lion! I am a true lion unlike you!" Hawkna yelled in rage, and quickly the two were at each other's throats.

A flock of nearby birds quickly took off from an acacia in the distance. They could not stand the startling sounds of bloodshed any longer.

"Meersha!" screamed the young male as he watched his beloved mate disappear into the fight.

Dust, blood, and bodies everywhere blocked her from his view now. But that wouldn't stop him. Zarazu snarled as he prepared to rip into the fight. Suddenly, though, his own breath was torn from his body as he found himself on the ground, gasping for air. A lion had attacked him! Quickly, he staggered up.

"No! I need t' find-" he began to say aloud, but was once more crushed as the lion pounced him.

Kikaru found the face of an angry lion inches from his own. The fangs glittered in the twilight, and even the music of death from all the others was gone. This stranger was going for his throat! Zarazu was able to tuck his chin down so that the lion's teeth met his nose instead. A roar of agony was overlapped by everyone else, but Zarazu could feel the sharp pain of skin breaking, and soon warm liquid was gushing from his nose. Almost instinctively, he kicked the lion atop him, in the gut, making him fly over. It was not his time yet. He _had_ to find Meersha.

Staggering up, Kikaru forced himself into the fight, away from his attacker's path. At least, away from _that_ lion. Now he had to move through everyone else. Perhaps it could be easier than expected, though, for the lionesses knew him very well, and the lions could think he was part of their pride - just another fighting rogue. But no. Again Zarazu was knocked off his paws. He found himself in danger of more lions.


	30. Her Dying Wish

XXX

Her Dying Wish

"_**It amazed so many, that my life was based on someone who was dead…but I made the promise."**_

_**-Yimba (Dark Era)**_

_T_he fight carried on for some time.Ahadgna was still upon the hill, watching as her own family was dying. There was one certain roar that led her to get up, and move to a ravine in the east. As she stopped at its edge, her weary eyes fell onto a group of cowering lions. Four of them. But wait...they were not cowering. They were waiting...waiting for an ambush. A single lioness from her pride was being pushed back into the ravine by three others. It was Meersha.

Smirking slightly, the white one suddenly leapt down with a loud roar, landing on the back of one of the lions in the ravine. He snarled in surprise, but quickly fell as she dug her teeth into the back of his neck and barely twisted before she heard a snap. Having been the break of her forced fall, that lion was easy enough to kill. The lioness leapt off, though as she saw the other three. One leapt, and she ducked. He went rolling into the earth's wall. This gave Ahadgna a chance to turn and pounce him. Before he could gather his wits, before she herself could even attack him, Ahadgna was off his body once more. She found herself a couple feet away, just as the lion's own companion had landed on and attacked him instead. With an angry roar, the third lion launched himself through the air, but was quickly thrown back at the fourth lion. As this happened, both were knocked into the ravine's wall, too. Only this time, the earth began to tremble.

Izegbe blinked and scrambled out of the way of the ravine's entrance, past the distracted lions who pondered why their ambush had not worked. They, too, were off, though as the walls fell over each other.

Dirt and rock began to crumble, and plummet to the ground. Ahadnga was right where they would land. She had to get out of there for her life. The lioness sped towards the entrance. It was her only escape. Rock and earth fell behind her, giving out their own thunderous roars. Almost there. Almost out. Just a few yards. Now a few feet. She was going to make it!

Suddenly a huge rock came to the ground right in front of her, causing her to halt. And just in those couple seconds, Ahadgna was forced to her doom. The earth fell, and she was buried.

**Still, the war went on. **Though several were dead, many were still alive from both prides. Ahadgna's capture by earth itself was not unseen. Yawnda had watched the whole thing, and was now onto of the residue. There was no ravine left, just a place full of rocks and loose dirt. Quickly, she dug through the ground. She stopped only when her mother's head was uncovered, as well as part of her left forepaw.

"Mother," Yawnda quietly said. Her voice was not sad, nor mad, or even shocked. It was in fact nothing, just as her expression. She knew Ahadgna was to die, and so the only thing to look after now was the pride itself. "Ahadgna," Yawnda then whispered.

Ahadgna's ears twitched, and the lioness slowly opened her eyes. One was red, and full of popped blood vessels. Yawnda ignored it and listened to the distant voice of her dying leader.

"Yawnda...sister." Ahadgna choked. Yawnda leaned closer, straining to listen over the nearby fight. "I have lived many years, and now my death has finally come."

"Mother. Ahadgna." the dark lioness growled strongly. "Our pride is dying. Soon we will have lost. Please, tell me what to do."

There was silence between the two, and all that could be heard besides the brawl, was Ahadgna raspy breathing. Finally, she spoke again.

"Fulfill my dying wish, my sister." she whispered.

"What is your dying wish, Mother?"

"Save Izegbe." Ahadgna answered quietly.

Yawnda inwardly gasped. After all this, all Ahadgna could think about was the life of one lioness?

"Izegbe is to bring on the way of the Broken-Claw. If you save her, you save the Broken-Claw...Save Izegbe..."

Ahadgna's head fell back as a dribble of blood came down out from her open mouth. Her eyes stared at nothing, and Yawnda just stood there in pity, disgust and shock.

With that, Yawnda turned. Her eyes scanned the fighting lions. Suddenly, they were caught by a lioness. Five more lions were behind her, chasing her. Or was she leading them? It didn't matter. She had to take care of this once and for fall.

Yawnda growled to herself, and stalked out into the savannah, after the lions. They were headed to a gorge in the east, full of unruly water. Finally, the lioness began to sprint off to the group.

"Meersha!" yelled Zarazu, who was now outside of the main group of fighters.

Before he could run after her, he was caught under two other lions.

Now Izegbe was caught between the edge of the gorge, and the five lions. They stopped and snickered at her, but she only snarled, keeping herself strong and in attack position. She was not about to let them see her as a weak lion. Suddenly Yawnda jumped in beside her, roaring at the lions. One in front shifted his shoulder blades as he crouched, getting ready to pounce. As Yawnda glanced behind her, she could see a tree falling and, as the lion leapt into the air, she turned to Izegbe. For a split second, they stared at each other. There was no understanding, no connection, not even the least bit of friendship between the two, and Yawnda could see the Meersha deep in Izegbe's eyes. _You were wrong, Mother, _she thought. With a whicked smirk, the older lioness pushed Izegbe back. Izegbe's eyes widened in fear and realization as she felt herself being pushed off of the cliff's edge. For a moment, she could see the lion that was now in the air, coming at them, but she could do nothing about it as her body was falling now. The lioness gave a shrill scream, not even hearing the splash of the log below her. She twisted in the air, thrusting out and struggling to keep any balance, to try and grasp something, but there was nothing. Nothing to keep her from plummeting into the river, yards below. All Izegbe could hear now was her own heart beat and, in those frightful moments, she could remember her cubhood, adolescence, and the wonderful things in life that made her Meersha. She recalled her family and friends, and it seemed as if her short life was passing before her while she free fell. And then, it stopped. Everything did.

The lioness landed hard onto the log below, causing her to black out. Everywhere around her, the waters pushed and pulled. They churned and even growled, as if trying to force her off that log. That very thing that kept her unconscious body from going under and dying. But the lioness's forepaw was caught in a hole, and no matter how much the rapids themselves tried to her off, Meersha stayed put.

**"No!" cried Zarazu. **

He had struggled off past his own attackers, and was now running to the five lions and Yawnda. He had seen his own pride member push Meersha! Down into the gorge and rough river! Down to her death! How could this be? Sure Yawnda and Meersha had not been friends but...

"You!" Zarazu snarled, running past the other lions, who watched in shock and amusement. Zarazu's eyes settled on Yawnda as he glared. He couldn't think. He didn't even have time to mourn before his rage kicked in. But the lion did not stop as he ran, and before Yawnda could respond, Kikaru pushed the lion off her, and he pushed her over, just as she had done to his mate. He didn't have time to save Meersha, but at least he could avenge her.


	31. Dibi

XXXI

Dibi

_**It was so small, and yet so valuable, for it contained the insurance of their survival.**_

_**-Day in the Savannah**_

_T_hree days went by. Because Gatu was so used to the lack of food and water from his adolescence, he could fight through the pain easily enough. But at least back then he had company. The boredom was boring into his youthful mind now, and he thought he was going to go crazy. Each day he had padded around in a small circle, and each night he had curled up in a tight, large furball of gold. On the third day, he was stalking around in the hole once more.

"Who would dig a hole this big?!" Gatu finally shouted out loud.

"Zat would be me." a small but loud voice said.

"Huh?" Gatu questioned the air, before looking up to see a small prairie dog at the edge of the hole. "What are you?"

"I am Dibi." answered the rodent.

"I said what are you, not who are you." Gatu irritably growled.

"I am a prairie dog." the strange creature answered, little nose twitching.

"Well why – _how_...?!" but he was at a loss for words.

"You zee, Dibi gets bored. And when Dibi gets bored, he digs holes. Big holes! Zomtimes 'ee will keep at it for zuns!"

"Well, how do you get _out _then?"

He shrugged. "Dibi will dig a tunnel zo that it zlants upward."

"A tunnel? Where?" and Gatu was all ears.

"Under that rock...?" suggested Dibi.

Turning his head, Gatu spotted a large rock jutting out from the earthly wall. He lowered himself to see a small tunnel leading upwards – it was only big enough for his paw to fit in. Growling lowly, the lion looked back up to where the amused Dibi sat.

"It's too small!" he shouted.

"Dibi can do nothing about that."

Rolling his one eye, Gatu replied, "Well get me out of here!"

"Oh, Dibi cannot do that." and he shook his head.

"Why not?!"

"Because if Dibi did so, then Mr. Lion would gobble him up."

Sitting down, Gatu said, "I will not eat you. I promise."

"Umm," thought the rodent aloud. "What about harm?"

"No. I won't harm you either."

"Hurt?"

"I obviously won't hurt you if...!" but Gatu stopped himself and heaved a sigh. "I won't eat, harm, hurt or kill Dibi if Dibi lets me out." stated the lion.

"Oh, good!" squealed the prairie dog. "But Dibi still can't help Mr. Lion."

"And why is that?" snapped the wild cat.

"Because Dibi is much too zmall and Mr. Lion is much too big for Dibi to do anything about it."

"Well find a way!...Because if you don't, and if I ever get out of here, I _will _eat you!"

Dibi screamed, and quickly scrambled away. Gatu closed his eyes in doubtful annoyance, but soon enough, the sound of a breaking tree came. With a roar of surprise, Gatu jumped back as a rotting log fell into the hole. Smirking, he climbed out with ease.

When he saw Dibi, he suddenly pounced him with a, "You!"

"Ah! Please don't hurt Dibi!"

"Thanks," Gatu said, smiling and he gave the prairie dog a lick, before standing up, a broad smile on his face.

Dibi blinked, then stood.

"How'd you get that whole log down there anyway?" Gatu asked with fascination.

"Dibi moved the lose rocks under it and it came rolling down a hill." then he paused. "What happened to your eye?"

Chuckling, Gatu answered, "Stuff."

Now lifting his head, he stared north, before beginning to pad off.

"Wait!" called the prairie dog. "Where are you going?"

"North!"

"But you must not! No!"

Gatu stopped and curiously studied his new friend. "And why not?" he asked as Dibi caught up.

"Because Dibi has heard things from other animals. They say they saw a great brawl of monsters in the north!"

Now laughing, Gatu said, "I'm sure I can handle it!"

From there, he took off, now sprinting through the lands, despite the rodent's warnings in the distance. He had a lot of ground to catch up on.


	32. By the River

XXXII

By the River

_**Is it worth living when all that you love is dead?**_

_**-Questions of the Folk**_

_A_ light breeze fluttered through the dry grasslands. Few trees were scattered about, which gave the relief of shade. Most denizens of these wild lands preferred the muddy bank of a flowing river, though. Something upon that bank moved. It was blanketed in the earth's wet dirt, still drenched from the water itself. No one else seemed to be about. Abruptly, the animal began to choke on nothing. When her coughing was done, Meersha was crying the name, "Zarazu!"

Finally, she lifted herself from the ground, only to call once more, "ZARAZU!" only louder.

There was no answer. Instinctively, her nose began to twitch and her ears perked, just noticing she was alone, in a vast environment. Zarazu was not there. Suddenly, though, images forced themselves into her mind and she remembered the war. So many deaths! So much bloodshed! But as the frightened lioness tried to calm herself down and attempt to shake the caking mud off her coat, she gave a yelp. The pain – the agony in her left forepaw was not bearable, and she sat down, eyes scrunching up. When she opened them again, she did her best to ignore the throbbing. It was most likely a sprain, having come from her fall...

And then, Meersha gasped. Her fall! She had fallen!...No. She was _pushed! _And by her own pride member! Instantly, the lioness snarled at nothing, glaring into the distance as she recalled the hatred she saw in Yawnda's eyes before she was pushed. That old lion could not have even taken pity on Meersha and spared her life for that. No. And now, if Meersha was to ever meet that lioness again, _she_ would not show pity.

A groan escaped from somewhere, and Meersha jerked her head to the right. Could it be? Was she not alone? Carefully forcing herself to her paws, the young one began to limp slowly. She only haulted in her tracks when she could see another mangled body, sprawled out in a large mud puddle. From its golden hide, she could tell it was another lioness. Meersha sniffed.

"Yawnda!" she snarled aloud.

The lioness, even more covered in muk, opened her eyes, and instantly grinned up at her.

"Why, isn't it Izegbe," Yawnda weakly whispered.

"Murderer!" Meersha hissed in rage. "Betrayer!"

"Oh?" and the old one lightly lifted her head, squinting her eyes, as if trying to see Meersha. "Is it not I who saved your life?"

"What?!" and Meersha jerked her head back in astonishment. "Saved me life? By pushing me down a cliff into a river?!"

"Foolish! You may have grown but you're just a cub on the inside!" Yawnda snarled, but was trapped in a coughing fit.

"What do you mean?" Meersha growled, more lowly, ears folded back as she glared down at the lioness. She was ready to rip Yawnda's throat out, and even her fur bristled, but she needed to know more.

Finally, as Yawnda's coughing wore off, she whispered, "You would've died...Those males, they would've killed you in a heartbeat. I was saving you."

Before Meersha could think she blurted out, as her eyes began to water, "Then why not let me die with my mate?! With my pride?!"

"It was Mother's dying wish."

Meersha gasped once more. In a moment, she began limp back and forth near the still lying lioness. She stopped when the pain was too much, and roared, "You should've let me die with my Kikaru!" She stopped herself and growled. "No...my Zarazu..."

"He died. Just like the rest of the pride." Yawnda growled.

"If I could've chosen to have survived like this or died with my pride, I would've chosen to die at my mate's side!" Meersha's anger could do nothing but overlap any sadness she could've felt from the news of her mate.

If it had not been for her left forepaw, she would've struck the old lioness right then. But it was easy enough to see that Yawnda was to die very soon. She had been too old and weak to survive the results of the fall and the river much longer.

"It was Mother's wish. And I fulfilled it. Now no one must ask me for anything, for my time is here." Yawnda exclaimed, voice growing more distant.

"Zarazu was right!" Meersha cried. "I am not Izegbe! I am Meersha!...Meersha White-Feather!"

For a moment, there was silence, before Yawnda said, "Then Mother was wrong."

"Huh?"

"They all were. I could tell you were never Izegbe, even when I killed your beloved cub and blamed it on a male lion."

"Murderer!" Meersha screeched again. She could not believe her ears.

"Are you not a murderer for killing that male?"

Meersha lowered her head as she whimpered, "I'm not...I'm not Izegbe..."

"You never were. And oh how Mother would've been disappointed in you..." Yawnda whispered, with a smirk.

How could Meersha have done that? How could she have gone from a small pride of her loving friends, to this? But Yawnda had taken her away from herself. Yawnd had killed Rombu. Now this time, as pitiful as the sight was, Meersha would have her revenge. Looking up, she said shakily to Yawnda, "I'm going to kill you."

"More murdering? Well I'm sorry dear, but I'm going to die anyway..." Yawnda's breathing began to get raspy.

Meersha sat down, watching, tail curled around herself. Perhaps it was better to watch her suffer and let nature take its course so that no hard moral could be set upon Meersha once more.

"I will never be Izegbe. I am Meersha. And I will never pass on the way of the Broken-Claw...because that way is wrong."

"_Mother_ was wrong...in choosing you." Yawnda chuckled, before her eyes grew as she gazed at nothing...and her breathing silenced. She was dead.

The younger lioness got up, and began to limp east. She could not show herself in the presence of her brother, Gatu or Lusala – who had loved her and stayed with her – not after she had ditched them. Nor could she not go back to a ruined land where bodies of a murdering pride would lie...where her loving Zarazu would be. Not that she could if she even wanted to, for she could see that the river had split in three different places farther south – the way she had come from. As she climbed over the log that she had fallen on – it was now wedged between the banks, making it perfect as a small bridge – the lioness made up her mind. She would go out, and travel the savannah...alone. She did not diserve anyone else, not after all the mistakes she had made; at least, that was Meersha's conclusion. Perhaps when she got older, she would retire to a quiet valley, or maybe a knoll that could remind her of the home she once had with her siblings and mother, and her caretakers. Or maybe she could find one with a tree that would also look somewhat like the territory she had founded with Banjija and the other two. For now, she would just go where her paws went.

Even with her wounded paw, the lioness suddenly took off, sprinting as best she could, farther northeast. For now, she needed to run. She needed to get away from all her thoughts and worries, as well as memories past. After all, Yawnda had said Zarazu and the others were dead....She would have plenty of time to mourn for her lover while she aimlessly traveled.


	33. Gatu's Quest

XXXIII

Gatu's Quest

"_**It is time."**_

_**-Rafiki, Shaman of Pride Rock (Golden Er – beyond this time)**_

_G_atu gasped. What lie before him was a graveyard. It was almost a half a square mile of dead bodies, resting in their own slathered guts and branching bones. Their carcasses had been cleaned up, though, by the scavengers that now seemed to darken the sky above as they screeched horrifically, soaring through the air. The lion wrinkled his nose as he took a step forward, studying these sorrowful lands. Lions and lionesses decorated the beastly, torn up ground where raw dirt was left uncovered, and splatters of blood would stain the very earth itself. As insects cut into what was once life, and flies swarmed the freshest of bodies, Gatu forced himself to pad through this heart wrenching scene. The aroma was even of death as it lingered over each dead creature, each broken tree or ravaged bush.

Suddenly, there was a roar, and he jerked his head around to see five or six skinny lionesses swarm around him. Their ribs would show through balding fur, and tattered ears kept perked while eyes of rage narrowed upon him, like he was some small bug in their way. Gatu's fur bristled at not only the sight, but the sentiments that came off them like the scent of the dead bodies.

"Untrue, murdering piece of zebra flank!" snarled one as she stepped forward, shoulder blades moving under her skin. "Come back for more? Is it not enough that your pride has killed all of our kin?!"

"I-I had nothing to do with this," Gatu quickly replied in a voice of submission.

Now he was trapped in the circle of fierce lionesses, and could see no escape. How foolish was he to let his curiosity carry him away and lead him straight to the middle of a bone yard. Death was everywhere, and if he had been smart enough, he would've realized it could easily be his own in just a few moments.

"LIAR!" the lion roared, and her companions did the same.

When it was over, and silence filled the air except the dying cries of vultures, she began to explain. "You thought it was over. You thought you had defeated us. Yet out of the ashes of death itself we rose. Yes, there are few of us still alive. We thought it wouldn't be worth it, we thought we should just roll over and die with our kin. But now, now that a murdering piece of filth such as yourself has come, we stay risen, to get our _revenge_."

At the emphasis of "revenge" the lioness breathed it into Gatu's face as she unsheathed her claws and threateningly and traced them over the bridge of his muzzle.

"Now that our mother and leader has died, now that our young ones have died, now that our true males have died and now that our savior is gone..." she continued.

"You savior?" he cut in.

"Silence!" she roared.

"But she's gone?" he asked despite her command. He assumed it was female, considering they all were.

Raising an unseen, yet impressed brow, she sat down and began to lick her exposed claws. "You ask of our savior...our Izegbe. Yes she is gone. We do not know where she has gone or if she is even still alive. But she was to be the one to carry on our way into the future. Now that she's gone, all hope is lost...and that means for you, too."

Gatu surpressed a glare, before the words slipped, "I could find her."

Blinking in surprise, the lioness rose up. The others snarled and started to close in.

"Don't play jokes with us, cub." one of the others growled.

"No! I'm serious! I will make it my own task to personally find her! I will make sure she is alive and well enough to carry on your ways to the future." They continued to close in as he attempted his best not lash out in fright or try to take off - not that he could. "I will not rest until I have searched every inch of all lands to find Izegbe!"

"Stop!" the first lioness then yelled.

To Gatu's utter relief, the small kin took a few steps back each and allowed him to breathe.

"You say you will find her? You say you will make sure she brings on our ways?" the leader questioned forcefully.

Gatu solemnly nodded.

"I still cannot believe that you did not have anything to do with this war. You even have a wound to prove it," she suddenly challenged, just when he thought he was out of deep water.

He instantly knew what she was talking about, though. "I have not had that eye since cubhood." he exclaimed. "Came from my father himself."

"Ah, so you know what it is like to be the victim of an untrue lion. Well, perhaps there is something you can do for us." she purred.

Her sisters turned and growled as their voices shouted out in argument.

"How do we know he could find her?" snarled one. "He couldn't! He's an untrue male! Why send an untrue male to find our savior?" a second one growled. And a third yelled, "No! He's lying! He could never find her! He won't find her! He just wants the life he doesn't deserve!" "He's a liar!"

"_You_ were not put in charge were you, sisters?!" the leader finally roared. "It was Mother herself who picked the rankings and status! Now, we all know one thing - he is an untrue male." They all nodded and muttered under their breaths. "_But,_" she went on. "he's our only hope. Our pride's future lies in the paws of an untrue male."

With that, the small pride roared out once more. Gatu could not tell if they were roars of anger or what, but the leader let them go.

"You must promise to find her! You must swear! Swear on your life! On your cubs' lives! Your family's life! You must swear to the Great Kings and Queens of the past! To the gods and goddesses! Go on, swear!" she offered.

"I swear! I swear to my loved ones, to myself, to the souls of the past and the future and to the gods and goddesses and heavens that I will not rest until I have found Izegbe!" the lion shouted.

Again, the lionesses began to roar. As this happened, the lead lioness took a step forward and whispered so coldly that it sent a chill down his spine and he began to quiver at her words, "If you do not live up to your vow, then may you die slowly and painfully, and may you burn forever in the underground."

Gatu turned so suddenly, that he almost tripped over his own paws. He scrambled passed the circle of lionesses, taking the lead one's warning as the pass to go. While the lion sprinted to the northeast, he heard the same lioness call out, "Follow the river!"

As he disappeared into the distance, he couldn't help a silent thank you for this great opportunity. He was let free! Overjoyed by the thought that he was to live, Gatu could not push away the promise that he made. He _had_ to look for the one called Izegbe. Now that he had purpose in his life, he had a sense of fulfillness in his heart. Those lionesses...were about to murder him. But they gave him a chance on this one condition. He would _not_ stop looking for Izegbe. He _had _to at least try. It was his mission now in life. It was his quest.


	34. Strangers

XXXIV 

Strangers__

_**She looked through the night, hearing their horrible screeches and seeing their terrible bodies that flew through the air, searching for the dead.**_

_**-Strangers in the Night**_

_B_anjija yawned. The youthful lion would stretch his muscular body before lying down beside his tree. Today had been busy – nothing but sun bathing. _As should the life of a lion, _he thought with a grin on his face as he recalled his practically day-long nap. A couple times he had gotten up for the occasional walk to a near puddle or water hole, other times he would munch on the remains of a carcass hunted just a few days before, and would end in his grooming. Yes, a lazy and fine life it was. Sure, he didn't have a pride of his own, but he just as satisfied. In fact, Banjija and Lusala had not seen another lion since they found this territory, and it was that very isolation that had driven him away from the thought that was not now present - taking over a pride of his own. This was unusual for a male lion, especially with such potential, but it really didn't matter now. He was surviving just fine on his own, and did not need to put himself or Lusala in the path of danger by looking for it. Nope. Everything was fine here. 

"Hey," a soft voice came right as Banjija had shut his eyes. 

He perked. "Not now. I'm sleeping." 

"Banjija. I need to show you something," Lusala insisted as she proded him with her nose. 

Tail twitching with irritation, eyes now scrunched up as he kept his massive head upon his forepaws, he said, "Stop. I only had eighteen hours or so of sleep." 

"Get up!" she hissed. 

"What?!" 

The lion opened his eyes and swung around after leaping up. 

"Come." 

Raising a brow, he began to pad after his companion as she led the way to the west, up slightly raised land. They stopped when they got to the top. 

"What is that?" she asked. 

"What is what?" Banjija replied dully. 

"That." 

Lusala nodded to the ground, and Banjija lowered himself to examine the hard dirt where in between the blades of the savannah's floor, was the distinct imprint of a lion paw. 

"It's not mine and it doesn't look like yours or smell like yours...Were you here all day, Banjija?" 

Banjija straightened himself up as he said, "Kinda...but I would've known if someone else was here...in _our_ territory." 

Suddenly, the two lions looked up as they heard the fall of paws upon the ground. There, a few yards off stood a lone lioness. With a crashing roar, Banjija sprinted closer, before haulting as his fur bristled and he puffed out his chest. Lusala just stalked slowly behind him, eyes and ears alert as she gazed warily at the stranger. 

"Did you not find the scent of us? Get out from our territory!" Banjija's voice bellowed. 

The lioness flinched, but stood her ground. 

"I'm just a messenger," she finally said with a hesitant voice. 

At this, and the realization that she was but an adolescent, Banjija softened and said more gently, "Right. What is it that you have come to say?" 

"More of a warning, I guess." the lioness exclaimed. "But my father has sent me to tell you to move." 

"Move?" Lusala questioned as she stepped forward to further study the lioness. 

"Yes. He said move out by dawn or face him." There was a brief pause. "He's come to take your land." 

"TAKE OUR LAND?!" Banjija roared out once more. 

The adolescent took a step back at this, ears folding back and fur bristling, wondering if she should make a run for it. 

"Banjija!" Lusala growled. "Calm down!" 

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Some freak who we don't even know is gonna come and try t' kill us!" 

"Not if you leave," whispered the lioness. 

"You shut up!" he snarled. 

"Don't take it out on a half-cub!" Lusala snarled right back as she batted him once. 

Banjija, his breath now coming out sudden thrusts, attempted to calm himself. When that was done, he turned to face the young one and said, "Tell your father we will be here...and carry on his challenge." 

Nodding, the lioness turned and took off into the distance. 

"What are you thinking, Banjija?!" Lusala cried. "We'll die!" 

Turning carefully to look at his friend, he said quietly, "You won't." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Taking a deep breath, before deeply exhaling, he went on. "It's my turn to fight." 

"You're crazy! I won't let you die!" 

"And why is it that I have to die? Do you not believe in me?" he snapped. 

"No, it's just that I don't believe in this kind of violence," she growled. "Violence that our own father brought on us, as well as the rogues." 

"I just want to defend our territory." 

"There's plenty of land to go around, so why can't we just find a new territory?" 

"Why can't they? We were here first!" 

"This isn't even the best place to live, I don't know why you'd put our lives in danger just to protect it!" 

"Lusala, it's not just about that!" he finally growled, before turning around and heading back to the tree as she followed. "We were here first. We established this place as our home. Now if we don't defend it, what are we in life?" He paused thoughtfully. "Besides, that lion is just putting himself in danger and even perhaps his family." 

"You and I would not hurt them." 

He shrugged as he laid down in the same place as before. 

"He doesn't know that." 

There was a minute or so of arguing silence, before Lusala nipped him and yelled out, "Move! We have to!" 

"We _don't _have to! And we won't! I'm defending my territory just as the real lion should!" 


	35. Heavy Sentiments

XXXV

Heavy Sentiments

"_**The rain can express sorrow, just as the sun can express spirit."**_

_**-Word of the Shamans**_

_**I**_t began to rain. The sky's water plummeted to the earth, and even slanted in the wind as each cold drip was coerced into Zarazu's face. Not but a few days ago, he had seen his mate pushed. Pushed down into the ravaged waters...Pushed to her death. Or was it her death? The lion came to believe that Meersha was alive somewhere. If not Meersha's body, at least the soul and mind that he had last seen living in Izegbe's body. Perhaps part of the Broken-Claw rubbed onto him, though, too. After all, if it had not been for the continual effort to push himself through anything and everything to try and find her, he would have been seeking revenge. If he was not searching for Meersha right then, he would be searching for Yawnda, so that he could kill her. It was she who had pushed Meersha - one second Meersha was standing beside Yawnda, and the next she was gone. But as strong as his anger was now, the emotion that Meersha was somewhere out there, still alive, still needing him and he her, was the one to overthrow that rage. _She's alive. I know it,_ he told himself. He always did. Just like he always hunted for her, non stop. Through the harshest of conditions.

After the war, he had followed the edge of the gorge, before it steeply fell to level out with the land. Then it had been easier for him to travel beside the river. But when to stop? He would never stop searching for his love till he found her, that was for sure, but he did not know when it was time to leave the river - it was the last place he had seen Meersha. Or should he keep following it until the end of his days? Or the end of the river? _What _is _the end of the river anyway? _he suddenly thought, but quickly shook it from his strained mind, knowing he'd need to keep it on Meersha if he was to find her.

Zarazu cringed as he briefly stopped, picking up his right forepaw, before continuing on again. He was wounded from the war, in various places. Surprisingly, the injuries weren't too terrible, yet each had worsened since that day instead of healing. But what could one expect out of traveling for days on end? It was true. Zarazu rarely stopped. He rarely slept, or ate, or did much of anything except walk. That made his health fall downhill. And as wary as he was, he would not stop even as it rained and stormed. Well, not too much and for not too long. Eventually the lion found a baobob that rose from the ground by about three feet. The roots were thick and sturdy, though, and looked - as he squinted through the downpour - too tempting to pass up. As he climbed under, he found it to be snug and cozy, and a shed of gratefulness came as he was able to grab rest in an abandoned place like this without the dragging weight of guilt. Zarazu had traveled far in this day, even with his injuries and soon-to-be-showing ribs, and he decided that it should not be that bad if he were to grab a piece of shuteye.

Curling up, he tried to ignore any pain in his body, as well as the cold that caused him to tremble constantly. That soon subsided, though as he grew warmer, and in a few minutes, was fast asleep. Only the mournful downpour could describe his emotions right then, that he could not escape from even in his slumber.

Indeed Meersha was alive.

Miles to the east lie that lioness. In the rain was her ravaged body. But she didn't care as she silently mourned. Her mate, cub, brother, half-brother and sister, as well as the rest of her family were gone and always had been. It was fate that led her to this very spot, though, so was she not meant to have and keep kin? Right in front of her was a puddle, which grew with every drop that splattered on it, breaking the surface in tiny ripples. Finally, Meersha - throat tight, view blurred, ears back, tail curled under herself - edged her way to that puddle, for hope that that dark creature she had seen so rarely in her life, would appear, and allow her soul to escape from her body.

"Take me," she quietly choked through the rain, before her voice bellowed, "TAKE ME!"


	36. A Fight in the Rain

**36. A Fight in the Rain **

XXXVI

A Fight in the Rain

"_**Do not challenge the challenger, unless you know to try."**_

_**-Yuuka, Shaman of the Midnight pride (Mystic Era) **_

_**T**_he rain was much more gentle as dawn bore into the unsteady night. Neither Banjija nor Lusala had gotten a minute's worth of sleep, the anxious sentiments too strong. But when the sun did rise, Banjija was standing tall upon the hill that supported his tree. There, he watched with wary but solid eyes, his challenger, along with a few lionesses, head over to him. Lusala stayed by the grove as she, too, watched from behind her half-brother. It was hard enough to keep herself still as she dug her claws into the hard soil from which the golden blades of the savannah grew and came from. Her ears folded back as her coat bristled, just as Banjija's did. It was strange, though, for his expression was different from that of a usual lion's. The corners of his mouth were pulled back, almost sneering at the approaching leader, teeth exposed of course.

Gold and red and brown was the stranger's thin coat. His mane matched, but was much darker. The head was somewhat squarish, as was his muzzle, but the eyes were large and mocking as their yellow gleem rested upon Banjija – the target. His small but muscular body shifted above his giant paws, and this youthful lion licked his lips as Banjija glared right back. Finally, the leader stepped forward and called;

"Young lion! I will give you one last chance to save your life; move yourself from these lands!"

Banjija continued to smirk, and moved forward without a word. This was his land, and he was not about to give it up.

The leader was temporarily stopped, but not quite in shock, as he half expected this. For Banjija was young, and though he himself was youthful - just enough to have given at least one litter to the pride and keep it going for a perhaps a few more years - this leader was still experienced. He knew what to do.

Each lioness was watching as the two lions began to circle each other, rain steadily falling upon their backs. It was wet, and perhaps even carried a bit of warmth. This new pride was unbalanced, and once the quarrel was over, they would who was to be their leader.

Banjija growled heavily. He had an advantage: his buff torso. But of course this did not mean he would win. Oh no, if anything, he was further from even living than the night before. _This is _my_ land, _he growled conffidently in his mind. _So get out or I _will_ rip your throat out. _Suddenly, a rain drop fell into his eye and he winked. It blurred his vision for a moment, causing light panic, but as he blinked it away, Banjija found himself ready once more. He could not help but narrow his vision on that so-called "leader." How much of a better job could Banjija do himself, though? _At least by ten times,_ he thought. But when was this leader to jump? To strike? To even attempt?

The two kept on circling each other, ignoring the anxious breaths of the lionesses so nearby. Then, Banjija pounced. He couldn't help it as he had stared into those yellow, piercing eyes that seemed to see right through him. Seemed to see the exact fear boiling in his belly and soul. It would've been much easier to let this bastard attack first, but no. Youth, fear, and much more caused Banjija to leap toward that lion and, only in the air, did he see his mistake. The hard ground met Banjija's face, and it stung. He flinched as the lion had easily moved just enough out of the way. Turning around, though, the leader hastily placed the tips of his claws onto Banjija's side, about to dig them into flesh. Fortunately, Banjija had rolled over on his back, causing the lion to stumble. Taking this oppurtunity, Lusala's half-brother gruffed as he shoved his hind paws as best he could into the lion's stomach, and kicked him off. In an instant, the two were up again, glaring. This time, Banjija, catching his breath, was able to hold himself, and soon enough, the pride leader had made the move. The lions were at it, battling each other, roars and snarls sounding as they rolled over each other, pounced at one another and so on. A few denizens decided to move from their spots, whether a prarie dog or a hornbill having perched on an acacia.

"Please beat him," Lusala whispered under her breath as she watched, eyes wide with fear, heart beating so loud that it almost seemed to drown out the cries and howls of the brawl.

As Banjija and the other moved, trying their best at this daunting fight to keep their throats and stomachs protected, and at the same time endevour to strike at the other, the memories of his father and the two rogues flashed into his mind. There he was, atop the Great Knoll, back in the White-Feather territory as a cub again. His father was dying, no doubt from the lack of youth and him being out numbered. But as only a fur ball, he and his sister could only stand there and watch in horror with their mother as Ashuma was killed. No, murdered. Was this any better that he was doing? This was different, though, for it was the present leader of this pride that had put himself into this danger. _He _had come and tried to take away Banjija and Lusala's land. It was his fault if he was to be injured, chased off, or worse, killed.

The fight lasted longer than any had expected, and soon, the two were gasping for breath. Again, they were standing, gazing at each other. Both had under estimated the other, but neither was about to give up. Finally, the leader gave a roar, and charged. Banjija smacked a paw, extracted claws at the lion, raking him. It left a deep wound, blood gushing from each scratch. After all, Banjija had had a lot of practice with Kasha, back in his cubhood days. The lion roared in both pain and rage, but as he did so, Banjija took to a new tactic. If he was to win, he should do it soon, for both were losing life every second. So, thinking quick, Banjija suddenly, and out of nowhere, rammed his side into the lion. It did him some good and, as the leader was trying to gather his wits, Banjija was on top of him. Up came a paw and pathetically, it wounded Banjija's muzzle just a bit, but to Banjija's relief, he saw that the lion was struggling in panic under his weight. He was winning! One wrong move, though, and it could cost him his life. Suddenly, the lion was able to free himself from the giant above him, before taking off to the northeast.

Attempting to regain his breath and strength, Banjija smirked in triumph as the lion ran for his life. But he did not have the energy himself to chase after. Instead, he stayed still for awhile, before a roar sounded. It was Lusala. She came running over and nuzzled him as she purred in disbelief and greatfulness.

"You won!" she cried. "You won!"

It was indeed a victory, for not only had Banjija won his first fight, got to keep his territory, as well as gained a pride of his own, but he had his life still.

After a few moments or so, Banjija turned his massive head to the pride that was now gathering near him, emotions mixed. He scented the air, ears perked as he watched the pride – _his_ pride, come forward. It was communication through sound and body language as each lioness gathered the smell of their new leader and Lusala. Then, there was a gasp.

"Banjija!" hissed Lusala and his ear twitched as she did so. "Cubs! They have cubs!"

Blinking in surprsie, he gazed over a few other pride members who were hissing at him, standing together in front of a group of small lions, no more than four months old. This was strange behavior for a pride, then again, it was all new to him. Lusala watched, keeping herself planted as Banjija began toward the mothers. Was he going to kill the cubs? _He wouldn't, _thought Lusala. _Would he? _

Banjija growled as he exposed his teeth, padding forward. Aburptly, he haulted in front of the mothers. There were three, and six cubs all together. Shaking his head a bit, he finally turned around with a shrug, and said to all forteen lionesses including Lusala, "Come, my new pride. It's beginning to rain harder. Let's take cover."

He turned as he began to lead them up the hill, past the tree to where a cave would lie. It was large, and would suite this pride.

"But what about the cubs?" questioned a lioness.

The others hissed angrily, but all wanted to know.

"What about them? They are part of my pride now, too." Banjija exclaimed, almost bitterly. "Now, in the cave."


	37. The New Pride

XXXVII The New Pride_**A new leader is to take charge of the old family, for the old leader is too elderly to keep that charge. It is for the good of the family and for the good of the leader.-Natural StatementsT**_he rain was indeed picking up, and all were moving into this new den. As Banjija laid down, slight pain in his body from the wounds – just a few scratches, bruises and a ripped ear over all – he sighed to himself, thinking deeply. He would lie by the enterence, recalling the main den at the Great Knoll, and how this so reminded him of his old home. It felt good to have the company of so many lions again, instead of just him and Lusala. It was an overwhelming emotion he could not describe, but never the less, it gave him comfort. Something brushed up against his side, and he turned to see Lusala lie down by him. He smiled as his tail occasionally twitched and moved to and fro. "You did well, my brother," she whispered as she began to lick a small gash on his paw. He cringed slightly, but replied, "Wouldn't have done it without you." The lion turned and gazed out over the rainy savannah. Ah at last, the wet season had come. It would feel even better to have a pride and the satisfaction of thirst together. "And a big pride they are," Lusala went on. "That's good." "Yeah," said Banjija as he lazily placed his head upon his forepaws, still watching the rain come down outside, ears twitching as a few conversations from the lionesses started up. "I haven't really got to know them yet." "You can do that when the rain subsides. For now, we're all tired, and should get some rest. They're just excited that they have a new leader...and a good one at that," she added thoughtfully. "They don't even know me." "Yes but, you let their cubs live." "They're my cubs now." Banjija replied, and couldn't help an inward smile. He was proud of the words which spilt from his mouth. After a few minutes of silence between the two – the other lionesses continued to chatter quitely among themselves – Lusala finally said, "Strange, isn't it?" "Hmm?" and he closed his eyes, tail continuing to slowly swish. "That they would be traveling with such young cubs." "We had to," a weary but shrewd voice said. Banjija perked and opened his eyes, turning his head around to see the adolescent lioness who had come the night before. "Father made us move since the herds were traveling as well. They kept on moving this way, and we kept following." she explained, almost darkly. Banjija shrugged, rather halfheartedly as he laid his head on his paws once more. "We're staying here. Lusala and I are great hunters and though this is usually a dry place – not now I must say," he added at the downpour outside, "we have plenty of food to go around." "Good." the adolescent simply said, before turning around and crawling to the back of the cave. "Is she angry?" Banjija asked to no one in particular, keeping his eyes closed again, tone not the least bit carring despite his words. "Well, you did chase away her father." Lusala whispered. "She's bound to be giving you a cold shoulder for awhile." "It was his fault," Banjija snapped as he again, perked. "And he's lucky I didn't kill him." "Right. Give the half-cub time to warm up to you, though." Before long, the lionesses were moving over to Banjija, almost curiously. They began to ask him many questions of his life and why he had chosen to let their cubs live, and that they were very greatful for it. Most of the questions he let Lusala answer, as for why he had let the cubs live, the only thing he said was, "They are my cubs now, just as you are my pride." This went on for quite awhile, though of course it was the adolescent who never dared to approach Banjija again that day. But he did not care, for exhaustion had taken over. In fact, he did not care for the lionesses themselves, pestering him all the time. The lion fell in and out of sleep as they asked, Lusala still answering for them. Four more lionesses would not approach him besides the adolescent, though. Three were the mothers, who were grooming their cubs, keeping them from Banjija as they stayed in the back. _My little ones, _he had once thought to himself, surpressing a chuckle. _I shall meet them and their mothers tomorrow. _He was anxious to check up on them, but for now, he needed sleep, having not gained any from lastnight. The fourth lioness, though, left him perplexed. As he glanced at her once or twice, he could see her talking with the adolescent, yet he strained to hear what he could not. For some reason, that lioness felt so familiar. But, as he could not quite put a paw on it, he finally laid his head back down and closed his eyes, the voices of the pride growing distant, and finally, he fell fully asleep. If he had looked over that lioness carefully, he would have seen that she was missing her left foreleg. Lusala was the one to carry on the conversation with the pride members, chatting and ocassionally laughing, which was a great relief for them all, considering what had happened earlier. Eventually the questions turned into other subjects about the cubs and the younger lionesses, as well as the former leader and what had happened to them in the past. Finally, the talk settled down, and as thunder and lightening crashed through the gray sky, the pride began to drift into a light sleep. They themselves had had but a few moments' worth of sleep the night before, having been too busy traveling. ~~~ **"Lusala," a voice said. **"Huh?" a tired Lusala asked as she opened her eyes with a yawn. "What is it? Who are you?" But suddenly, she gasped and cried as the familiar scent came into her nostrils, "Naynana! I can't believe it's really you! Why didn't I smell you before? Oh Great Kings, how did you survive? And where is Kumba?" "Settle down," Naynana whispered, almost like an adult to a cub. "You don't want to wake Leader Banjija, now do you?" Lusala glanced at Banjija, never having heard him called "Leader Banjija." It almost made her laugh, but instead, she looked back to her friend and sat up to nuzzle her. After a few moments of nuzzling and purring, sniffing and so on, they began to talk. "Naynana, what has happened to you over these years?" "Has it been that long?" Naynana asked, strongly, though. "I'm afraid it has." "Well, anyway, I am glad to know you are alive and well. And in fact, in the same pride now, I expect." Lusala eagerly nodded. "Yes." "Well now, this darkness between us will not do." Naynana suddenly said. Lusala tilted her head for a moment, but chuckled at the lioness's words, for this was how Naynana always was. Naynana indeed was a strong lioness, and always had been. She many times would use strange phrases that one would usually ask about, and when talking to others, she talked almost always in a bolder tone. Not that she saw herself better than anyone else, but it was a silent establishment between Naynana and the one whom she was with. There was no need for words, or even body language nor violence to let someone know that she was the dominant one between the two. Back in the days of her cubhood, she new which to be under – the adults – and who to be over – all the other cubs. Lusala was yet to see the day that someone, even a strong adult lion, would take dominance over Naynana, which in fact, had given Lusala and the others comfort for such a stable, strong companion back in adolescence when they had traveled through the darkest of times. Naynana was a leader inside, and always had been. The lioness was dark, with an even darker under belly. Her thin coat was of gold and brown, and her muzzle was long and slender, just as her body was. The tuff of her tail was large, though, and almost black. Her gleeming eyes were a dark brown, and she had grown much since the last time Lusala had seen her, during that dreadful night with the four lion leaders. And no left foreleg, was to show for it. Though she looked youthful and very healthy indeed. "What darkness do you speak of?" Lusala questioned, almost in relief to hear that tone, and those quite sacred words. "The darkness with which we are at a loss. As in, we do not know of each other after the sun we were seperated." Naynana explained. "All right then." Lusala said. "Allow me to speak and tell you what has happened to me since then. Then you shall." Naynana respectfully dipped her head with understanding. "As you wish." And so Lusala began her story. It did not end for about an hour or so, and when it did, there was a silence that both had to use to go over the story one last time in their heads. "All right then," Naynana had finally whispered, rather choked at this. "Things have happend to me as well." There was a brief pause, before Naynana finally cried out, "Oh, Lusala! Thank the Great Kings of the past that this has happened!" It was a shock to see Naynana in this state. Never had Lusala seen her break down like this, and never did she think she would. Naynana was different than many, and it was rare to see fear or weakness in someone like her. Someone like her was born strong, into a leader that seemed youthful forever, and when the time came that that youth was gone, there was still experience and wisdome filled with tales and advice and help for others, just as a shaman. And a motherly figure to those much younger than herself she could be, and a great one for her own cubs. This was the rare kind of personality seen in someone, and when it was in a lioness, oh how a pride could go on without a male – that is besides the male giving the lionesses cubs to carry on the generations. "Shh, the others are sleeping," Lusala exclaimed and she leaned down to nuzzle her friend, greatfully. Finally, Naynana straighened up and nodded, expression solid as her voice came out in a brawny attitude once more. "I am sorry, Lusala. Forgive me for that nonsence." "It's all right," Lusala purred. "But really, thank the Great Kings and Queens of the past. Now that I have found you, I can tell you the thing I feared so much before." "What are you talking about?" "You see, our leader in this pride was called Umbsha. This pride was called the Sunset pride. Umbsha had let me join just after my adolescence had ended. But strangely, only a few lionesses had mated with him. Three, if I remember correctly. Now, before I had joined, it was Kumba who had pushed me into this really. I was weak emotionally and physically, so finally I folded and was able to join while Kumba hid out by the borders of the territory. Always downwind of course. Anyway, the pride's current cubs grew into adolescents, as I myself into a healthy adult, despite my missing leg. Now, almost all of Umbsha's first litters decided to move out, which was very unsual, considering that _all _of his cubs were females. And you know lionesses, they stay in the pride they were born in – except for a few expectations, such as ours," she added warily. "Anyway, another strange thing was that they had just entered adolescence, so they were practically cubs still. But if they were to go, then that left Umbsha to mate with the lionesses again, so he let them, taking his fatherly authority with him. Yes I had asked why the half-cubs wanted to go, but they only answered, 'because it was the right thing to do.' Strange, but still I stayed with the original Sunset pride, not wanting to take my chances out there again with cubs. "As I had lived with the pride, Kumba and I would meet every night, under a baobob in the far west, unknowingly needless to say, for Umbsha was much more experienced. Kumba tried to talk me into letting him fight Umbsha, but every time he talked about it I would bring up that dreadful night when the four lions killed Daba, took my leg, and seperated us. Anyhow, I lived among those lionesses quite peacefully, and no one took too long to gaze at my missing limb – though how can you stare at something that is missing?" she added, and chuckled before continuing. "Where was I? Oh yes. Well, after the half-cubs left, I was surprised to see Yora still among us." Naynana nodded to the adolescent who was in the back of the cave still, curled up and sleeping deeply it seemed. "For you see, Yora was Umbsha's youngest daughter. When I asked her why she wouldn't go with the others, she just shrugged. Now, right after the half-cubs had left, Umbsha mated with the lionesses once more – very few like before. It seemed as if not many were very fond of him. Then again, who would want to bring cubs into such a dreadful land? The place we were settled at was a territory with few prey, and for the mostpart, the territory was dry. "Finally, after the new cubs were born and learned to walk, the lionesses convinced him to start to move off after the animals. Also strange for lionesses to do with such young cubs. Anyway, a/fter much proding, he agreed, and we were off. From then on we did not find any places to stay perminantly. Then, we found this place and Umbsha sent his own daughter – Yora – to go warn the lions here. I didn't even know it was you and Banjija until the fight. I didn't want to make myself known until after, and that was if Banjija _did_ win...But he did! Thank the Great Kings and Queens!" she cried yet another time. "But wait," Lusala said, confused. "where's Kumba?" "Right, he's what I was getting to. So, when Umbsha had mated a second time, I did not...not with him. I waited and, as our pride started the journey with the cubs – only one died, thankfully – Kumba trailed behind. One night..." and she lowered her voice to such a whisper that Lusala had to strain her hearing. "Kumba...Well, Kumba has given me cubs in my stomach." Lusala gasped, and looked wide eyed at Naynana, in disbelief. "You're not seirous?" "I am sorry, but I am pregnant, and not with Umbsha's cubs. Then again, I prayed every night that the Great Kings and Queens would find some way for me to birth these cubs without having them killed by Umbsha, and without me moving off to be a rogue again. All though I would've had Kumba, it would've been much too hard to raise cubs alone and without a pride I shall think." Lusala fumbled for words, but could only say, "You don't look pregnant." "It was actually quite recent," Naynana said with a chuckle. "I know I shouldn't be pregnant with another lion's cubs, but Kumba and I had fallen in love. And we were young...and still are. I might regret having my cubs at this time, but I will never regret having my cubs." "Oh, Naynana!" Lusala cried with joy as she nuzzled the lioness. "My own pride-sister having cubs!" "Shh, Lusala. Hush. Word of this must not get out yet." though there was a softness in Naynana's stern voice. "Now that Banjija is the leader, I can only hope he will let me stay with the cubs." "Of course he would! He's Banjija, your pride-brother and leader! Besides, he let the other cubs stay." Lusala reassured her half-sister. "Good then. I guess I shall ask him in the morning." Naynana shifted warily as she glanced outside, the water that was still plummeting. "He's out there right now...Kumba, I mean." "Perhaps," Lusala whispered. "I could talk him into letting Kumba join the pride." "Lusala! You would do that for him? For me?" "Of course!" "My sister," Naynana purred and licked Lusala atop the head. "I am glad to be in your presence once more." When she lifted her head, she looked back to Yora. "I must go back to her." "Why?" Lusala questioned as she, too, took a quick look at the young lioness. "I am not sure why, but the young one does not see it fit when I am away from her. You see, I sort of took her in when she was younger, for her mother had died from a fatal disease and Umbsha was her only means of a parent. Then again, he was not that great of a father figure I must soworfully add. And when her sisters left, Yora became even more anxious." "Are you like a mother to her?" Naynana shifted uncomfortably, pondering whether to say yes or no. She could only only say, "I am what I am to her." though. Lusala nodded. "Though she is like a daughter to me, I admit." she added. "Wait," Lusala said, confused. "Umbsha mated a second time while Yora was still an adolescent? That means she's older than I thought." "Yes, her body should be done growing just about now. I guess you could say she's adult now, and that she does not need a mother, but she does need someone. She grows very anxious when I'm not around, or so the other lionesses say. If I knew her litter and pride-sisters were not dead – that is very unlikely – and were healthy, I would have almost felt it better if Yora had traveled with them. I _know_ she felt comfortable around them, just as she does around me." With a lick and a nuzzle, Naynana turned and headed to the back of the cave, lying beside Yora, almost protectively. Lusala hmmed to herself before closing her eyes, though she was greatful that Naynana and Kumba were alive and well.


End file.
